Entente Cordiale
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Después de una cuidadosa planeación y de una supervisión personalizada de todos los detalles, sería el colmo que las inesperadas circunstancias pusieran en riesgo el día...
1. Chapter 1

Entente Cordiale.

* * *

Resumen: Después de una cuidadosa planeación y de una supervisión personalizada de todos los detalles, sería el colmo que las inesperadas circunstancias pongan en riesgo el día...

Disclaimer: Si nos pagaran por hacer esto, y más aún si nos pagaran por palabra… ¡Seríamos millonarias!

* * *

Existían diferentes tipos de personas en el mundo.

Estaban los que, de manera natural, despertaban dos minutos antes de que sonara el despertador únicamente para poder mantener la mano sobre el aparatito hasta el último segundo, desconectando la señal acústica justo al límite de que sonara, como un artificiero desarma una bomba, solo para poder estallar luego ellos mismos en una sonora carcajada de risa y orgullo, antes de mezclar café, coca cola y veinticinco tipos más de azúcar refinado que les mantendrían el resto del día dando pequeños saltitos inconscientes, pero muy sonrientes o antes de saludar a su pequeño pajarillo y maquinar como hacer más interesante la vida de todos.

Estaban los que, de manera misteriosa, abrían los ojos JUSTO en el momento en que el despertador empezaba a sonar y luego se incorporaban perfectamente despiertos como si alguien hubiera dado a un interruptor de encendido. Desde ese mismo momento estaban absolutamente preparados para una hora de entrenamiento y completamente duchados, vestidos y adecuadamente acicalados solo quince minutos después. La cocina de estas personas solía desprender un agradable olor a chocolate caliente o a cerveza fría.

Estaban los que, de manera rutinaria, oían el despertador una vez, suspiraban y cansada y resignadamente, lo detenían con cuidado buscando sus gafas en la mesita de noche y bostezando, arreglándose un poco el pelo y dando los buenos días a su oso Kumajiro, quien igualmente era incapaz de recordarles.

Estaban los que, de manera absolutamente insólita, habían oído por última vez un despertador en su cuarto cuando algún enemigo despiadado había escondido para demostrarles que esas infames horas de madrugada llamadas "ocho de la mañana" sí existían y no estaban prohibidas a pesar de lo mucho que deberían estarlo. Los despertadores de esas personas solían correr siempre la misma suerte. Eran desconectados, escondidos o sufrían una extracción forzosa de las pilas en el mejor de los casos, destrozados de un golpe contra la pared, lanzados por la ventana o sumergidos en agua en el peor de ellos, antes de que las personas del susodicho tipo siguieran durmiendo en su cama hasta las once, hora perfectamente razonable para ir a repartir castigos entre los bromistas o amor entre los afortunados.

Estaban los que directamente inclinaban la cabeza hacía un costado y preguntaban "¿despertador?" como si se tratara de algún tipo de nuevo invento, antes de ofrecer una amplia sonrisa y algunos tomates o un plato de pasta.

Y por último estaba él, que pertenecía al tipo de los que suplicaban "cinco minutos más" como si algún tipo de ente invisible y misterioso les obligara a levantarse o le importara en lo más mínimo si llegaban tarde.

Consiguió convencerse a sí mismo en menos de seis minutos, que era lo que habitualmente solía tardar y lo que conscientemente adelantaba la alarma del despertador expresamente para a las siete en punto (puntualidad característica), estar levantado (que no despierto) arrastrándose más o menos hasta el baño.

Diecisiete minutos más tarde estaba duchado, vestido con su elegante y confortable chaleco de rombos y debidamente acicalado, abriendo la persiana de la ventana de su cuarto.

Fuera brillaba un radiante día de primavera de principios de Abril, eso debió darle una primera pista de que algo iba mal.

La mañana prometía ser hermosa en el reino, el cielo era azul, los pájaros trinaban, su unicornio Morning Star se meaba en las gardenias… Casi parecía estar en una película de Disney.

Bajó corriendo a echarle la bronca al caballo y llevarlo a su establo, rellenándole el comedero de heno antes de volver a dentro dispuesto a llamar al tipo que se encargaba de limpiar lo que quedaba del heno después de pasar por el estómago de Morning Star. Cuanto antes.

Más tarde se preparó un té, unos huevos (medio crudos) y algunas tostadas (hechas solo por un lado) con mermelada mientras se disponía a leer los titulares de London Times al tiempo que descargaba su correo electrónico.

Luego, sin aparentemente ningún motivo en concreto, se tiró el té y la media tostada que le quedaba por encima. Por suerte para todos ya se había comido los huevos previamente, a la vez que observaba la pantalla de su ordenador con una expresión petrificada bastante indescriptible, pero si había que describirla de alguna forma se podía mencionar la sorpresa, la excitación, la sorpresa, la "_bloody hell_, era hoy, como pude olvidarme?", la sorpresa, la "_bollocks, bollocks, bollocks_ a la _bloody_ una", la sorpresa, la anticipación, la sorpresa, la "una cit… NOESUNA_BLOODY_CITA!", la sorpresa, la "_what the hell_ con los rombos?" y entonces y solo entonces, la "¡por la reina, acabo de tirarme el té por encima! ¡Por su culpa! _Bloody wine bastard_!".

En su ordenador se leía lo siguiente:

Monsieur Royaume-Uni.  
Westminster Palace.  
Westminster City, London UK

Your honourable presence is requested today the 8th of April, at 13hs, outside of the Westminster Palace.  
Attire: Formal (no argyle vests)

Your attendance is not needed to be confirmed.

Je vous prie de croire, Monsieur, à l'assurance de mes salutations distinguées.

(Avec amour)  
La République Française. (sello oficial, firma electrónica oficial)

Inglaterra se levantó corriendo y se largó corriendo e hizo todo lo que hizo durante las próximas horas corriendo, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que "Oficial" implicaba un inmediato reenvío a la Reina y al Primer Ministro.

Pasó una hora pensando en malignidades primero que todo, hay que tener claras las prioridades y luego, no se sabe cómo, en serio, no preguntes, es una de… esas cosas, es probable que de las que las hadas están implicadas, es seguro que de las que consisten en gritarle por bloody teléfono a todo el bloody mundo.

Oh, sí, además eso. A esas horas del día TODO se había convertido en mágicamente Bloody.

Así que mientras el Big ben les recordaba a todos que AHORA MISMO era la una en punto un grupo de guardias vestidos con su casaca roja y su sombrero alto y negro, esperaban frente a la puerta del parlamento.

Frente a ellos, el primer ministro hablaba cordialmente con algunos de los otros diplomáticos al lado de Inglaterra.

Y él, que iba vestido con un exquisito traje negro comprado en Berlín, una camisa blanca de las de cuello levantado, pañuelo gris perla de seda sujetado en su cuello con un alfiler con un pequeño y delicado diamante, una rosa blanca prendida de la solapa, un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo, un sombrero negro, un par de elegantes guantes blancos y un bastón negro brillante, esperaba desinteresadamente oteando el horizonte y comprobando, de nuevo, que el misterioso estuche negro no se había movido de su sitio en el bolsillo, igual que las otras dieciocho veces que lo había comprobado a lo largo de la mañana.

A eso de la... Una y trece, porque llegar a tiempo es poco galante... El corcel blanco más precioso (no nos importa un bledo lo que UK diga sobre Morning Star) que se ha visto en los últimos años, aparece corriendo a toda velocidad al final de la calle.

Cinco minutos antes, ya todos estaban empezando a carraspear, dos minutos antes, se oían algunos cuchicheos bastante molestos, un minuto antes Inglaterra estaba al borde del ataque de nervios planteándose utilizar el bastón de formas que no son las que se plantearon para él en su fabricación, cuando el primer ministro le señala el final de la calle.

Parpadea, se sonroja y lo segundo que piensa el inglés, por mucho que se esfuerce en convencer a todo el mundo de que es lo primero es en el tránsito de la ciudad al revés del habitual y en "como se coma ese _bloody_ taxi me voy a reír... me voy a reír mucho"

De su jinete solo puede decirse (aun) que tiene una preciosa, dorada y brillante cabellera, que ondula perfectamente con el viento y se sigue acercando sin comerse a ningún taxi. Rápidamente.

El inglés comprueba su bolsillo por decimonovena vez, mirando a la figura acercarse con cara de absoluta desaprobación (no sea que alguien le esté mirando a él) pero un cierto... brillo en los ojos.

Más o menos al punto de la una quince, el jinete detiene al caballo haciendo una gran floritura, mirando a Inglaterra directamente a los ojos, dando una vuelta lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle, cerrando el acto al hacer que el caballo levante las dos patas delanteras. Estás perfectamente vestido con un espectacular traje formal del siglo diecisiete, digno del mejor de sus mosqueteros en la mejor de las fiestas. Le sonríe a Inglaterra con ESA sonrisa.

El británico le sostiene la mirada lo mejor que puede y se alegra como no se ha alegrado en prácticamente ningún otro momento en su vida de llevar un bastón que poder estrujar disimuladamente y apoyarse para no caerse al suelo de lo que le tiemblan las piernas.

—_Angleterre_ —le saluda con voz grave y segura sin dejar de mirarle. El caballo se mueve un poquito en su lugar sin dejar de hacer florituras.

Inglaterra traga saliva sin estar seguro de que le sea posible articular palabra alguna... en su defecto hace una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza antes de que el primer ministro se acerque a Francia para saludarle diplomáticamente.

Francia se baja elegantemente del caballo, de un salto.

—_Monsieur_ Cameron —le saluda Francia extendiéndole una mano—. Un gusto en verlo en tan agradable conmemoración —mira al inglés de reojo.

El primer Ministro le devuelve el saludo y el apretón de manos y se vuelve también a Inglaterra, quien sigue intentando convencer de verdad, de verdad a sus rodillas de que se muevan, o de que al menos se estén quietas. Aun así agradece los guantes porque está seguro de tener las palmas de las manos empapadas.

Francia camina dos pasos más hasta Inglaterra, y le sonríe más, revisándolo de arriba a abajo.

—Veo que recibiste la invitación...

Traga saliva y tras unos interminables segundos en los que está realmente tratando de recuperar el control de sí mismo, suspira.

—Tarde, para no variar —le tiende la mano.

Francia le mira la mano y después de hacer una sonrisita se la toma, lo jala hacia él y le da un beso de lleno en los labios.

Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja un montón recordando que está en Londres y la mitad de sus diplomáticos están presentes. Tras el tiempo máximo que podría considerarse de perplejidad (por que el muchacho no es tonto) empuja a Francia para separarle.

El francés se separa y se ríe, tomándole de la mano y mirándole a los ojos.

—Olvidé decirte sobre el medio de transporte, _mon amour_... ¿Te acordarás aun de como cabalgar?

—_Of course_ —responde con media sonrisa, sosteniéndole la mirada entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

—Tu traje es tan hermoso como la percha —le vuelve a mirar de arriba a abajo acariciando la flor se la solapa y deteniendo los ojos en el alfiler del cuello, levantando una ceja con una sonrisa—. ¿Te prestaron una joya de la corona?

—¿Lo dices por esto? —se incomoda un poco porque de hecho, se ha pasado más de dos horas (mientras hacia otras veinticinco cosas más) cambiando de idea sobre si usarlo sería o no demasiado, cada cinco segundos aproximadamente y luego mira al primer ministro—. En realidad sí.

—Me gusta —sentencia al ver su incomodidad y que mira al primer ministro. Se gira al caballo y sube una pierna al estribo, mirándole a los ojos, subiéndose.

Inglaterra le mira de nuevo sin poder evitar fijarse ahora si en cómo va vestido... haciendo un bufido por la ostentación, a falta de cualquier otra cosa negativa que pueda ocurrírsele pensar, un poco fastidiado por no poder haberle dicho que de hecho, es un diamante que le robó a él de las minas africanas de sus colonias o algo así por culpa del primer Ministro.

Francia mueve al caballo haciendo que haga otra pequeña suerte y extiende una mano hacia el inglés, quitando su pie del estribo.

Inglaterra le mira, cierra los ojos y se da la vuelta hacia el primer Ministro, saludándole adecuadamente.

Francia sonríe mirando al primer ministro y al resto de la comitiva triunfalmente (y un poco nerviosito, no vamos a negarlo, pero jamás lo hará notar). Espera pacientemente haciendo que el caballo se mueva unos pasos de lado y otros atrás.

En cuanto Inglaterra acaba se vuelve de nuevo a Francia, mirándole y él le sonríe extendiendo la mano aun para que se la tome, ofreciéndole el estribo.

El inglés se quita el sombrero, lo cuelga en el bastón y lo pone en la mano de Francia para que los sujete, después, se monta al caballo apoyándose en el estribo, pero sin su ayuda.

Francia acomoda el bastón y se pone el sombrero mirando al primer ministro y al resto de diplomáticos y guardias mientras el inglés se acomoda sobre el caballo haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por sujetarse sin tocar a Francia mientras todos les miran, por supuesto.

—_Dieu_, vas a caerte —advierte Francia aun tono de voz tal que solo le oiga él.

—Solo si no has atado la silla al caballo o haces movimientos bruscos —responde agarrándose al cuero con fuerza.

Francia pica al caballo y le jala las riendas de manera que se pare en sus patas traseras. Y evidentemente Inglaterra se casi resbala hasta que se abraza a él por instinto.

—Bien, así está considerablemente mejor —sonríe bajando al caballo, girándose al público que tienen y tocándose la punta del sombrero de Inglaterra como despedida.

—Te dije que no hicieras _bloody_ movimientos bruscos, _you git_! —protesta Inglaterra sin soltarse, de hecho apretándole un poco para captar su atención.

—_Mais oui_, también me has dicho una decena de veces que no celebre de manera ostentosa... Y bien que te gusta —gira al caballo y le mira de reojo, sonriendo.

—_Shut up_! —replica en protesta pero sonriendo un poco en secreto, escondiéndose en su espalda, aprovechando para que no le vea.

Mira de reojo una última vez a la comitiva con sus grandes ojos azules y espuelea al caballo con fuerza, logrando que arranque a galope tendido mientras el sombrero de Inglaterra sale volando hacia atrás, y es una suerte que el inglés tenga buenos reflejos, ya que logra soltarse de una mano y agarrarlo al vuelo antes de que se escape, saludando al primer ministro y todos los demás sin quererlo, antes de volver a agarrársele con fuerza.

—_Oh la laa_! Adoro este día —exclama Francia sorteando coches y peatones por la calle.

—Yo lo detesto —miente el inglés escondiéndose un poco porque TODO EL MUNDO se vuelve a mirarles, claro.

—_Oui, oui_... Tanto como me detestas a mi —da una vuelta a toda velocidad—. Sujétate bien —pide al tiempo que gira de nuevo tapándose prácticamente de frente con una barda pequeña, haciendo que el caballo la salte.

—_Bloody hell_ —protesta abrazándose más fuerte, sonrojado—. ¿Por qué no has traído dos caballos?

—Porque sé que no podrías seguirme —sonríe de lado.

—_Of course not_, a este paso tan lento —replica y le da una palmada en el pecho, no muy fuerte.

Francia le mira de reojo, arreando al caballo sutilmente para que vaya más rápido, inclinándose un poco más al frente.

—Si va lento es porque estás gordo —replica riendo.

—Con lo tarde que has llegado, es obvio que ya iba lento antes, así que el gordo eres tú... mira mira —le acaricia el estomago pellizcándole como si tuviera michelines, riéndose también.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! —se ríe más mirando las manos de Inglaterra, sintiendo un poco de cosquillas—, ¡He llegado tarde porque es de caballeros hacerlo!

—_Of course not_! —replica y eso le recuerda a algo, así que vuelve a palparse el bolsillo notando el estuche.

Francia se ríe y galopa un poco más hasta entrar a la calle en donde está la embajada de Francia en Londres.

—¿La embajada? ¿Si querías hacer algo tan oficial por qué no pediste audiencia en _Buckingham_?

—¿Oficial? —le mira de reojo—. Nah! Les he dado un rato, solo quería un jardín en donde cocinar.

—Jardín —repite.

—_Quoi_? —se detiene delante de la reja esperando a que se abra.

—¿Qué vas a cocinar en el jardín? ¿Barbacoa? —se burla. Francia gira a la cabeza y le mira.

—¿Quieres ir a otro lado? —gira al caballo y la puerta se abre.

—¿Ah? No he dicho eso —responde descolocado—. Aunque seguramente estaría más cómodo en cualquier otro lado —añade demasiado tarde. Francia se ríe.

—No estaremos aquí todo el dia, cher...

—Jum! ¿Cuál es el plan? —pregunta y el caballo entra dando la vuelta al edificio, Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

—¿Tú tienes alguno?

—_Of course not_, tú me... invitaste o lo que sea —responde sonrojándose un poquito.

—Claro que yo te invité, pero considerando el día... —le sonríe.

Aparta la cara y comprueba por vez vigésimo primera su bolsillo, sí, el misterioso estuche sigue ahí, ¿puedes calmarte, dear?

Francia detiene al caballo frente a una mesa y una parrilla y lo que debe parecer una cocina completa puesta en el jardín, con una mesita muy, muy mona llena de velas y copas y cubiertos.

—¡Oh, _bloody hell_, estaba tratando de burlarme cuando dije sobre la barbacoa! —exclama.

El francés sonríe deteniéndose por completo, soltado las riendas y poniéndole las manos sobre sus brazos.

—Todo el tiempo estas tratando de burlarte, _mon petit lapin_ —mira las cosas tal y como él las dejó (es decir superviso que las pusieran), sonriendo—. ¿Qué quieres comer?

Inglaterra le suelta y se sonroja un poco bajándose del caballo primero.

—_Of course_ siempre estoy burlándome —carraspea—. A mí no me gusta tu comida, así que me da igual —sentencia orgulloso, levantando la barbilla—. ¿Qué hay? —pregunta en un susurro un poquito después.

Francia se baja también quitándose los guantes y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Hay literalmente lo que QUIERAS comer, aunque había pensado en mariscos.

El británico hace un gesto vago con la mano mientras sonríe un poquito.

—Supongo que podría no ser del todo inadecuado —valora.

Francia le mira levantando una ceja y sonríe acercándose a él, el británico parpadea y se sonroja un poco, perdiendo el aire de desaprobación cuando el francés le toma de la cintura, levantando las manos, poniéndolas en el pecho del francés y acelerándosele el corazón.

—_Allò_ —le sonríe.

—_H-Hello_ —responde mirándole a los ojos, sonriendo un poquito también.

—Sin rombos... ¡Bien!

—_What_? —replica frunciendo el ceño, descolocado porque lo que esperaba era un beso.

Francia levanta una mano y le acaricia la mejilla y la barbilla, pasándole el dedo gordo por los labios para que los abra un poco.

Así que Inglaterra vueeelve a sonrojarse sin entender un pimiento, pero los entreabre, tratando de mirar la mano de Francia de reojo.

—No te has puesto ropa de rombos... No pensé que fueras a escucharme —risita.

—Jum! —protesta frunciendo el ceño, porque de hecho el traje que lleva es el que Francia le compró en Berlín—. Yo hago caso de las invitaciones, _git_. Y más si son oficiales.

—Oficiales, ja! —se burla un poquito acercándose más a él.

—What? tú pusiste que lo era... Aunque no sé qué te traes con los rombos y más si tú vienes disfrazado —añade cruzándose de brazos y mirándole de arriba abajo con la barbilla levantada.

Francia se ríe más soltándole y dando una vuelta con chulería.

—¿No te gusta? Lo mande a hacer especialmente para ti.

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco otra vez y se pone nervioso, vacilando mientras le mora de arriba a abajo irremediablemente.

—Podría... estar mejor —vacila de nuevo rozando su bolsillo del estuche. Francia le mira a los ojos.

—¿Cómo podría estar mejor? —pregunta sonriendo de lado. Inglaterra traga saliva, cierra los ojos y se sonroja un poco más.

—Ven, acércate —pide aun sin abrirlos. Francia sonríe malignamente y se le acerca mucho, mucho invadiendo su espacio vital.

—¡No tanto! _Git_! —protesta nervioso, dando un pasito atrás y saca de su bolsillo el estuche, sonrojándose más. Sin mirarle y con postura regia, lo abre sacando de dentro una aguja/prendedor.

Levanta las cejas hasta el cielo sin acercarse a él de nuevo, mirando el estuche.

Toma la aguja, guardando de nuevo el estuche en su bolsillo y se le acerca para prendérselo en la solapa del traje, aun sin mirarle a los ojos.

Es una medallita con el escudo del Reino Unido y una tira de los colores azul, blanco y rojo haciendo la bandera de Francia, bajo el escudo hay unas iniciales.

Levanta las cejas y le mira a él y al alfiler.

—¿Q-Qué es?

—Es una condecoración diplomática —responde—. Un regalo —le mira a los ojos por primera vez desde que lo ha sacado, nerviosito. Francia sonríe sinceramente

—Un re... galo... —susurra. Inglaterra se sonroja otra vez volviendo a mirar la medallita acabando de prenderla.

—_Foreign Revolutionary Old Garbage_ —señala cada una de las siglas, sonriendo burlón.

Francia se ríe mirando la medalla

—Aunque si la reina te pregunta, oficialmente es... —aparta la mirada—. _French Royal Odd Gentleman_ —susurra sonriendo un poquito y le mira de reojo.

Francia sonríe más tomándole la mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

—¡Una condecoración que presumirle a _the queen_! Debo haber hecho algo muy bien —susurra sonriendo.

—JA! —exclama—. Ni te creas tanto —le pica el pecho con un dedo de la otra mano—. Es solo algo diplomático, una de esas cosas que tú tanto detestas porque dices que solo sirven para gastar fondos públicos etcétera, etcétera.

—¡Es un regalo! ¡Y es mío y tiene nuestras banderas! —se pasa una mano por encima del prendedor sonriendo bobamente, como niño pequeño en día de reyes.

—Hum... _yes, well_... es el... aniversario o lo que sea, no podía no... I _mean_... tú me has invitado y todo eso... —vacila intentando excusarse.

—_Tais-toi_, deja de echar a perderlo todo diciendo idioteces.

Inglaterra e sonroja más y se calla, nervioso, mirando el suelo. Francia le jala hacia él abrazándole de la cintura.

El francés pone los ojos en blanco.

—_L'anniversaire_...

—_Yes... _—le mira.

—Nos costó un trabajo enorme firmarlo, ¿non? —le abraza de la cintura.

—Pues no creas que iba a ser muy fácil hacerme firmar un documento que me impidiera golpearte en serio —responde.

—Como si yo hubiera querido dejar de molestarte en serio nada más por que sí —hunde su nariz en su cuello que le provoca un escalofrío—. ¿No tienes hambre? —pregunta besándole la mascada del cuello.

—_Ye... Ye... _Hum —carraspea.

—El alfiler tiene nuestras banderas juntas —sonríe abrazándole más.

—En realidad es mi escudo y tu bandera... —responde.

—A eso me refiero —sonríe dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Me ha gustado.

—_Bollocks_ —protesta mientras sonríe un poquito, sinceramente.

—Lo hiciste especial —le roza la mejilla con la barba y sonríe.

—Pues claro que lo hice especialmente para ti, no existe nadie más con esta condecoración —explica sin pensar en lo que dice.

—¿Nadie nadie? Soy especial entonces —le mira a los ojos.

—No, claro que nadie, yo la he inventado hoy para... —se da cuenta de lo que esta diciendo—. ¡No eres tan especial! —responde nervioso. Francia sonríe mucho

—Lo has inventado para mi entonces... ¿Para _quoi_?

—Por que nadie más la querría, lo ves, F.R.O.G. _Frog_ —lee las letras señalandolas.

—_Oui, Oui_... Alcanzo a leerlo —le acaricia la mejilla—. Me gusta

—Pues para... ¿Tenemos que seguir hablando de eso?, tengo hambre —protesta nervioso, apretando los ojos. Francia le da un beso en los labios, suave e Imglaterra abre los labios un poco, buscándole cuando se separa, por que antes ha tenido que empujarle y luego se ha quedado sin.

Francia sonríe y cede regresando a besarle un poco más, tentándole un poco el culo por encima de los pantalones y acariciándole de nuevo el diamante del cuello.

El inglés se pierde en el beso intensificandolo cuando le toca el culo, pero levantando la mano al diamante mientras el francés empieza a quitárselo del cuello como quien no quiere la cosa.

El de ojos verdes se separa y le detiene la mano al notarlo. Francia se ríe.

—¿De donde sacaste de verdad esto tan hermoso? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

—Me la regaló la reina por Navidad hace unos años —se inventa frunciendo el ceño. El francés le mira a los ojos unos instantes.

—Mentira...

—Lo gane en una tómbola —responde cínico.

—¡Peor aún! —escandalizado mirándole a los ojos. Inglaterra se ríe.

—La encontré en una caja de objetos donados de la iglesia —sigue divertido.

—¿Qué hacías tú en una iglesia?

—Pasar la escoba, voy mal de dinero y eso me da un sobre sueldo —sigue sarcástico, riéndose. Francia se ríe ante el comentario.

—Pobre, pobrecito... _Dieu_, NADIE te cree que estés mal de dinero —responde mientras empieza a preparar la comida. Inglaterra se sienta en la mesa observando todo lo que ha dispuesto en ella para encontrar alguna pega.

A Francia puede que se le queme un poco algo porque está mucho más pendiente del inglés que de la comida, aun así se las ha arreglado para hacer un cocktail de camarones y está ahora mismo friendo un pescado y unas verduras, mientras le sonrie al británico por encima del hombro.

Inglaterra le echa miraditas cada pocos segundos por supuesto y se sonroja cuando le pilla mirándole. Carraspea y decide empezar a abrir la botella de Moët por hacer algo.

—¿Te acuerdas de una vez horrible en un barco en donde llovía tanto y estábamos los dos tan borrachos que me equivoqué de barco?

—Te refieres a cada vez que salíamos a la mar —sentencia burlón sacando el corcho conteniéndolo con la mano y luego lanzándoselo de manera que le rebota en la cabeza suavemente.

—Hey! —protesta—. Ja-ja... Hablo de un vez que... No recuerdo —se ríe.

—Lo que yo decía —sirve dos copas y se acerca a él tendiéndole una. Francia recoge el corcho del suelo y se levanta tomando una de las copas.

—¿Por qué vamos a brindar? —pregunta sonriendo. Inglaterra le hace una sutil caricia con un dedo cuando le toma la copa, aparentemente involuntaria.

—Por... —empieza pensando—. El entente, supongo —le mira.

—_Non, non, cher_... Por nosotros —cruza su brazo con el de Inglaterra, que tensa un poco, sosteniéndole la mirada—. ¿No quieres brindar por un "nosotros", mon amour?—susurra acercándosele mucho más.

Al británico vuelve a acelerársele el corazón mirándole a los ojos y no se sabe como, consigue chocar la copa con la suya.

—Bien... Esto significa que HAY un nosotros —sonríe, también con el corazón acelerado.

—_What_? —se escandaliza un poco, sonrojándose e intentando echarse para atrás pero el francés reduce la distancia.

—_Mais oui_, eso es justamente lo que hay... Un nosotros —sonríe, al inglés se le seca la garganta y tiembla un poco.

—Es... Es un... Pronombre no implica... Nada —balbucea torpemente.

—Implica todo, _cher_... Claro que implica —le da un trago a su Champagne.

Inglaterra decide dar un trago laaaaargo. Francia se le acerca mas... Y antes de poderle dar un beso escucha el pescado en la sartén y le huele un poco quemado. Se separa escandalizado.

El británico le mira un momento y su corazón vuelve a funcionar tras un espasmo en cuanto se separa de él. Se acaba el contenido de la copa.

El francés saca el pescado del fuego con las verduras justo antes de que quede quemado, lo pone n unos platos.

—Siéntate a la mesa, _s'il vous plait_...

El inglés se vuelve a la mesa muy sonrojado, dejando su copa, nervioso, sin mirarle a la cara. El francés le sirve su cocktail de camarón y le pon al lado su pescado.

—_Thank you _—susurra sin mirarle tomando sus cubiertos. Francia se sienta frente a él y levanta una pierna acariciándole la suya. Inglaterra da prácticamente un triple salto mortal hacia atrás mirándole de golpe.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta sonriendo maligno sin especificar a que se refiere.

—¡NO! —responde en un grito histérico sin saber ni que esta preguntado.

—¿No te gusta la comida? —prueba el cocktail y se relame.

—No —responde más tranquilo, empezando a comer.

—¿Y yo? —se mete un camarón en la boca.

—Menos —responde llevándose un buen bocado también, sin mirarle, sonrojadito.

Francia le acaricia la pierna hasta las regiones vitales con cara de desinterés e Inglaterra se sonroja a juego con los camarones, temblando un poco.

—No hagas eso —pide no muy en serio. Francia come un poco mas sin dejar de acariciarle toda la pierna, pasando el pulgar por su alfiler nuevo.

Inglaterra sigue comiendo tenso como un palo sin mirarle en todo el rato directamente, pero si de reojo de tanto en tanto, de nuevo sonrojándose un poquito al hacerlo.

El francés termina su cocktail y su pescado sin hablar y sin dejar de mirarle un solo segundo, comiendo de la manera más sensual posible que hace al inglés tragar saliva sirviéndose cada vez más vino, sin saber a donde mirar.

—Ehm... y ¿de dónde has sacado ese caballo? —pregunta por preguntar algo esperando estar un poco menos incomodo con una conversación ligera.

—Me lo han conseguido en la embajada... Hermoso ejemplar, ¿no crees? Si no fuera por el dolor de culo extrañaría mucho montar a caballo.

—Regio, al menos —comenta para chincharle—. Incomparable al ejemplar que tengo en casa, pero _Morning Star_ juega en otra liga. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido venir en caballo?

—_Morning star_ juega en la liga imaginaria, claro —Se limpia los labios —he pensado que era... Sensual.

—Imaginaria, JA! —suelta—. Eso díselo a mis gardenias o al tío que viene al limpiar una vez por semana los setenta quilos de mierda de caballo que se acumula en el establo.

Francia le sonríe

—Siempre dices lo mismo pero nunca nadie lo ve —se levanta caminando hasta la estufa y poniendo agua a hervir. Inglaterra sonríe de vuelta embobándose un poquito y olvidándose de lo que están hablando.

—_What_?

Francia se acerca a él con ESA cara de nuevo montándosele encima, sentándose en sus piernas.

—Aaah... ¿Q-Qué haces? —balbucea/protesta acelerándosele el corazón otra vez.

—Demasiada poca cercanía.

—¿Q-Q-Que... Significa e...so? —pregunta medio tartamudeante, haciendo las pausas en los lugares incorrectos. El francés se ríe acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

La reacción del pequeño inglesito es más que obvia, palpitaciones más pronunciadas, aumento de la temperatura y el color de la cara... Párpados pesados, labios entreabiertos...

El de barba le acaricia la mejilla separándose un poco y mirándole a los ojos

—¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer hoy en la noche?

El británico se sonroja más apartando la cara porque siempre, siempre, siempre acaba cayendo en esa, mendigando besos. Y además ese sucia rana se crecía creyéndose que los quería o algo así, como si a él le gustara! ¿Acaso se podía concebir algo más absurdo?

Francia le gira la cara de regreso mirándole con intensidad, acariciándole el pelo, desde luego pensando que quería un beso, queriendo uno él mismo, claro pero esperando hasta que Inglaterra se lo de...

—No —responde de mala gana sin mirarle a pesar de que le gire la cara, cerrando los ojos... Casi sin escucharle. Ni siquiera le ha dado un bloody beso decente desde que ha llegado en ese bloody corcel como si fuera el bloody charming prince.

—Ah non? ¿Ni siquiera te lo imaginas? —le besa la mejilla.

Y más aun encima con esa bloody ropa Luis XIV que le queda HORRIBLE, ni siquiera se lo ha dado como agradecimiento por la condecoración, tenía que intentar robarle su alfiler de diamantes... Y eso que se había tirado más de una hora para conseguir algo cuyas siglas fuesen FROG y la hubiera hecho hacer expresamente gritándoles a más de cinco personas por veinte minutos.

—_Of course not_, no pusiste nada en la invitación, podría ser cualquier cosa.

—¿Estás enfadado? —le acaricia el ceño fruncido y la mejilla, haciendo un esfuerzo por no besarle.

Inglaterra abre los ojos dándose cuenta de que efectivamente parece que esté enfadado, por esto... ¡Como si él QUISIERA un beso o algo así!

—_No_ —responde como si la idea fuera ridícula.

Francia le observa de arriba a abajo, el pelo que parece descuidado y despeinado, como siempre, pero que se nota que se ha arreglado cuidadosamente. Igual está la camisa y el pañuelo cuidadosamente colocado con ese alfiler que no deja de hipnotizarlo. Se humedece los labios.

—¿Debería? —le reta.

—_Oui_ —sonríe cínico

—_Why_?

—Pues es obvio, _non_?

—En absoluto, por eso te pregunto —le sostiene la mirada.

—Tú me has dado un regalo y yo a ti no... Es motivo de enfado, _non_?

—_Well_, tú me has... —gesto de desinterés—. Invitado a comer.

—¿Y?

—Podría considerarse eso en el concepto de la reciprocidad.

—Qué pena, pensé que serías menos conformista —le besa la mejilla y se levanta yendo a la tetera que suena.

El inglés frunce el ceño y Francia le sonríe.

—Ven acá—extiende la mano para que se la tome.

—No es conformismo, es que no espero que seas realmente un _gentleman_ —replica apartando la cara.

Francia le levanta tomándole la mano.

—Además no es de buena educación esperar ni pedir nada a cambio de un regalo, enfadarme sería de lo mas infantil e inapropia... —se calla cuando tira de él levantándole y nota la cercanía, el francés le besa en los labios en cuanto se levanta, suavemente (otra vez) haciendo de nuevo un esfuerzo por contenerse, esperando que sea Inglaterra el que profundice el beso.

Este se olvida de lo que estaba diciendo buscándole el beso desesperadamente, cerrando los ojos y Francia se lo devuelve, sintiendo la desesperación y dejando llevarse también de manera igual de desesperada, porque quiere un beso desde que se lo dio en la puerta de Westminster así que Francia no solo le besa sino le abraza y le tienta y le toquetea y medio desviste y se lo comería si pudiera.

Y cuando unos buenos minutos después, Inglaterra se siente satisfecho y considera que Francia lo está bastante también, porque la ansiedad, la desesperación y el ritmo se ha vuelto ya más tranquilo y de manera más regodeante. Se separa suavemente. Francia pega sus frentes cerrando los ojos, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Mmmmm... —sonríe—. ¿Cómo logras hacer esto conmigo?

Inglaterra se queda con los ojos cerrados también y se ríe un poquito al darse cuenta de la idiotez general en relación a sus ansias insatisfechas.

—¿De qué te ríes? —pregunta sonriendo un poco, mirándole.

El inglés niega con la cabeza aun con los ojos cerrados sin atreverse a decir "tú TAMBIÉN querías un beso". Francia le besa la mejilla, tomándole la mano y metiéndosela al bolsillo.

—¿Quieres tu regalo?

—¿Mi regalo? —abre los ojos al notar el bolsillo.

—Es lo que quiero que uses esta noche, _cher_

—Mmmmm... —vacila, dentro del bolsillo hay un botecito pequeño, el inglés acaricia la superficie dura, notando el vidrio y la forma de bote, pero sin saber qué es, lo saca.

Es una botellita de Egoiste de Chanel. Francia sonríe y se le acerca.

—Es lo único que quiero que uses esta noche, _cher_ —le susurra al oído

—Pero ya estoy usando perfume ahora —responde aun descolocado, sin entender. Francia le mira a los ojos y sonríe realmente sin saber que responder.

—Ehhh... Piénsalo —le besa la mejilla soltándole para preparar el té.

—¿Qué insinúas? ¿Que la que uso ahora no te gusta? —pregunta.

—En absoluto, _Angleterre_... De hecho puedes usar esa si quieres —responde de espaldas.

—¿Entonces por qué me das esta? —sigue descolocado. Francia le mira por encima del hombro y sonríe, Inglaterra levanta una ceja.

—Creo que no has entendido bien, _cher_.

—¿Es que vamos a una cata de vinos o algo así con gente con mucho olfato? —pregunta.

—Creo que eres un poco tontuelo —se gira y le pone la taza de té en la mano cuando frunce el ceño.

—Yo creo que tú lo eres más

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué me dices tonto a mí cuando tú eres el que no está entendiendo?

—Porque tú no te explicas bien —replica levantando la barbilla.

—¿Qué es lo que no te expliqué bien? —sonrisilla malévola.

—Lo del perfume, of _course_ —responde tomando un traguito de té y un par de segundos demasiado tarde hace un gesto de desagrado.

Francia sonríe viendo todo el proceso del té, sabiendo perfectamente bien que le ha gustado la mezcla que ha conseguido y que es, desde luego, su favorita. Se sienta en su lugar y le da un trago a su propio té, paladeándolo.

—¿Y qué es lo que no entiendes en relación al _parfum_?

—Este té es un desastre —miente—. Ya te lo he dicho, ¿por qué me lo das entonces, si te da lo mismo?

—No sabía yo que odiaras tu propio té —replica mirándole por encima de su taza, dándole otro traguito y considerando que no es en absoluto un desastre.

—Odio como lo preparas —especifica.

—Quizás puedas prepararlo tú mismo si tanto odias como lo preparo —replica sonriendo—. Pero no cambies el tema, _cher_, estábamos hablando del _parfum_.

—Jum! Lo habría hecho si me... —se detiene—. ¿Entonces me lo vas a explicar?

Francia e mira esperando a que le de otro trago al té. Inglaterra le mira esperando una explicación.

El francés hace los ojos en blanco, sin dejar de sonreír mientras le da otro sorbo largo más a su taza de té, pensando que el té no sólo no está malo, sino que está bastante bueno para ser algo relacionado con la comida inglesa.

Por imitación, toma un poco de té sin dejar de mirarle.

—La idea es que SÓLO ocupes el _parfum_ en la noche, _mon amour_... —explica lentamente mirándole a los ojos. El británico se atraganta con el té escupiéndolo un poco.

—_Wait... What_? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos fijamente, empezando a entender un poco y a sonrojarse otra vez. Francia parpadea y le sonríe.

—¿Qué es lo que no entendiste ahora?

—Pero yo... —vacila y se sonroja más.

—_Oui?_ Tuuuuu...

—Es... Es decir, yo... —vacila mas apartando la mirada.

—Baila conmigo.

—_What_? —parpadea completamente descolocado. Francia se levanta hasta él y le extiende una mano.

—Baila conmigo, _Angleterre_.

* * *

¡Feliz día FrUK!


	2. Chapter 2

**Atento aviso a nuestros apreciables lectores**: _Por errores trágicos y confusiones varias hubo una parte del primer capítulo que no fue publicada con el resto. El primer capítulo fue arreglado y unas.. ejem… mil palabras… se agregaron más tarde. Recomendaríamos el volver al capítulo anterior y leerlas, el FrUK extra se desarrolla en el jardín_

_A Gracias a Erelbrile por hacerlo notar._

* * *

—_What_? —parpadea completamente descolocado. Francia se levanta hasta él y le extiende una mano.

—Baila conmigo, _Angleterre_.

El británico se la toma mirándole a los ojos como poseído por una fuerza extraña y entonces suena el teléfono de Francia, quien va a tirar a alguien por la ventana... o volvamos al asunto de la guillotina, absolutamente irritado se pellizca el puente de la nariz y saca el teléfono.

Inglaterra vuelve en sí, parpadeando y saliendo del embrujo, volviéndose a su té.

—Discúlpame, _Angleterre_. Tengo que matar a alguien al teléfono —susurra con voz suave mirándole intensamente sacando el teléfono y llevándoselo al oído—. _QUOI_?

—Ah... Ehm... _Bonjour_, _France_ —saluda Canadá tímidamente y más por la agresividad—. Solo llamaba para... Hum... Felicitarte.

Francia se muerde el labio y aprieta los ojos.

—Voy a ponerte en el altavoz —sentencia con menos agresividad, pero aun mosqueado.

—¿En el altavoz? —pregunta Canadá sin entender, Inglaterra levanta las cejas mirando a Francia.

—Es _Canada_, quiere felicitarnos —explica Francia sonriéndole un poco a Inglaterra—, estoy aquí con _Angleterre_, _Canada_.

—_Oh, good morning, England _—saluda Canadá sonriendo.

—_H-Hello, boy_ —responde Inglaterra incomodillo por eso de las felicitaciones compartidas, notándolo un poco como de matrimonio.

Francia, que nota justamente que es como una felicitación de matrimonio justamente, sonríe un poco, empezando a sentarse en la misma silla de Inglaterra.

—¿Me hablabas de unas felicitaciones?

—Iba a llamarte luego, solo quería felicitaros por el aniversario, pero es mejor así, que estáis celebrándolo juntos —sonríe contento.

—Claro que estamos celebrando juntos, _mon amour_. Muy juntos, muy muy juntos... pronto seremos uno mismo, desde luego, al menos por un rato.

Inglaterra vuelve a sonrojarse incomodándose más y cuando oye eso casi le da un infarto.

—¡No digas estupideces, _France_! —le riñe—. No le hagas caso, _Canada_, muchacho... _Thank you_ por acordarte.

—¿A qué estupideces te refieres? —le abraza un poco, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Canadá se ríe de buen humor en plan "Papá y Mamá se molestan por que se quieren y están juntos".

—¡A esas que estás diciendo, _git_! —protesta Inglaterra nerviosito.

—He visto el saludo al _Prime Minister_, _France_, estaba saliendo en las noticias de la BBC —explica Canadá—. Me gusta mucho tu traje.

—Gracias por acordarte, _mon petit chaton_ —susurra Francia mirando a Inglaterra y dándole un beso en los labios. Sonríe mucho en cuanto escucha lo que dice Canadá—. Ohhhh! Está ya en las noticias? —le brillan los ojos.

—_What_? —Inglaterra histéricamente escandalizado.

—_Dieu_, ¿has visto lo guapo que se ve _Angleterre_ también? ¿Y has visto el beso? —encantado.

—_Oui_ y el beso —se ríe—. ¡Casi parecía de verdad! Ha sido muy gracioso.

Inglaterra palidece como un muerto y Francia frunce el ceño.

—Hoy puedo besarle de verdad, es nuestro _anniversaire_ —replica.

—_Non, non_... No me has entendido, parecía un beso de verdad... Es decir, era un beso de verdad, pero parecía como si de verdad fuerais... Estuvierais juntos, no sé cómo explicarlo —se escusa Canadá para el horror de Inglaterra. Francia frunce más el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

—Entiendo... —replica poniéndose de malitas de repente pero Canadá no lo nota y sigue riéndose.

—Lo del caballo ha sido muy espectacular... _Well_, os dejo, que debíais estar comiendo, un gusto hablar con vosotros.

—_Oui_, _oui_... _merci_ —en tonillo fastidiado, sin siquiera saber con quién.

—Thank you... —logra susurrar Inglaterra aun medio en shock, Canadá cuelga.

Francia se queda unos instantes mirando el teléfono. Luego cierra los ojos y suspira.

—La... BBC... —susurra Inglaterra.

—¡Es nuestro _anniversaire_! —repite Francia con el ceño fruncido.

—Sé que _bloody_ día es —responde el inglés y él le mira de reojo un poco desconsolado.

—Es el día en que podemos hacer eso y está perfectamente justificado —explica.

—¿Lo... está? —pregunta mordiéndose el labio sin estar del todo seguro—. Igualmente no es necesario hacer alarde en público.

—Pues claro que está justificado, y ¡claro que podemos hacer alarde en público! —traga saliva—. ¡Sólo fue un beso!

Inglaterra se sonroja porque está seguro que ahora va a empezar a llamarle un montón de gente a dar sus... opiniones burlonas.

—Fue un buen beso además y me empujaste... el que queda como pervertido soy yo, deja de preocuparte tanto —le mira a los ojos aun un poco triste. Inglaterra se muerde el labio.

—No debiste hacerlo frente al _Prime Minister_ y la prensa —susurra. Francia se levanta sin mirarle a los ojos y camina hasta unas bocinas colocadas sobre el suelo en un rincón.

—Eh bien ... _Je suis désolé_ —murmura sin estar en lo más mínimo désolé en realidad. El británico le mira nervioso y preocupado.

—¿Bailar es parte de lo que sí podemos hacer? ¿O tengo que disculparme al rato por ello? —pregunta un poco más ácido de lo que quisiera, poniendo la música que ahora mismo suena absolutamente fuera de encanto.

Inglaterra aparta la cara y se cruza de brazos irritado ahora él también.

—No es como si fuera mi culpa, ¿sabes?

—Pues la mía tampoco es, ciertamente.

—¿Y de quién lo es? —le mira.

El francés frunce el ceño y le mira a los ojos. El inglés le sostiene la mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya me disculpé... —escupe de mala gana.

—Y aun así no pareces creer que debas hacerlo —replica Inglaterra. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Es solo un beso, un beso que a _Canada_ le hizo gracia. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa?

—Vale, vale... solo, olvídalo —frunce el ceño.

—No, no... —se le acerca —. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —pregunta de nuevo con el ceño fruncido también.

—¿Tú qué crees? —le reta poniéndose de pie y acercándose también de manera aparentemente intimidatoria.

Francia aprieta los ojos mordiéndose el labio y mirándole enfadado, porque no quiere volver a tener la discusión del niño de los cojones, porque niño o no niño de los cojones ellos tenían un aniversario antes que celebraban cada año de la misma manera.

—Esto... —le señala a él y luego se señala a si mismo—, ¡Es algo público! ¡Tú llamaste a los reporteros!

—Esto... —se señala a ambos también—. ¡No tiene por qué ser esto! —le agarra de las solapas y vuelve a besarle.

Bien, ehm... pues... Francia es tomado por sorpresa, claro, canalizando toda su furia en el sorprendente beso, cerrando los ojos y poniéndole las dos manos en la cintura, sintiendo maripositas en el estómago y dos segundo más tarde a Inglaterra ya se le ha olvidado por qué estaban peleándose.

Se... estaban... _quoi_?

Finalmente, el británico relaja un poco las manos en las solapas y se separa suavemente pensando en que ahora tenía que añadir algo sin tener ni la más remota idea de qué.

Francia sonríe de lado, parpadeando un poco descolocado aún, porque no se esperaba el beso y porque esos besos de discusión siempre suelen ser muy pasionales e intensos, además del factor de que cuando es Inglaterra quien le besa se le sube a la cabeza mucho más rápidamente que cuando es al revés. Se pasa las manos por las solapas del saco para "enderezarlas" un poco con aire de que aquí no ha pasado nada, aunque le mira a los ojos.

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco mirando a los lados nervioso y le suelta del todo, carraspeando.

—Hum... y eso! —añade como conclusión de la discusión aparentemente. El francés se ríe un poco, poniéndole ambas manos en el cuello, entrelazando sus dedos en la nuca de Inglaterra.

—Y eso...

El inglés se relame disimuladamente y sonríe un poquito al oírle reír, incomodándose de las manos en la nuca.

Fija la mirada en los ojos verdes y le guiña un ojo, acercándosele más y empezando a mover la cadera al ritmo de la música que acaba de percatarse que está de fondo.

Inglaterra le pone las manos en las caderas al notar que se acerca, lo jurara a cualquiera que le pregunte, para alejarle si acaso, después de sonrojarse otra vez cuando le guiña el ojo, temblando un poco.

—Si adivinas que vamos a hacer al rato, te llevas un premio —sonríe acercándosele más.

—¿Un... premio? —repite bajando la vista un momento al notar el acercamiento.

—_Oui_, un premio grande... quizás antes de que vayamos a donde sea que vayamos a ir.

—¿Qué clase de premio? —pregunta sonrojándose un poco más por ese tono. Francia se le acerca más y le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Un premio... —hace una pausa dramática y todos nos giramos de la pantalla para no ver lo que dice a continuación—, oral.

—¿Y si no lo adivino?

Francia sonríe de manera perversilla.

—Tendrás un castigo.

Inglaterra se sonroja más un momento y luego frunce un poco el ceño.

—¿Qué clase de castigo?

—Digamos que uno en la misma línea, _mon amour_... —se separa y le mira a los ojos, humedeciéndose los labios.

—Es decir, haga lo que haga, ¿no tengo escapatoria?

Francia se ríe

—Pobrecito de ti, realmente me sorprende que sobrevivas después de tales sufrimientos —le empuja hacia atrás unos pasos hasta que sus corvas quedan en la orilla de la silla. Él se deja caer en ella, mirándole.

—Siempre te he dicho que soy más duro que tú.

—Ya, vamos a ver si dices lo mismo en unos cuantos minutos —se hinca delante de él, mirándole a los ojos y humedeciéndose los labios de nuevo—, ¿dime entonces qué es lo que vamos a hacer hoy?

—Vamos a ir a un... sitio —empieza inclinando un poco la cabeza, mirándole—. ¿Fuera de la embajada?

—_Oui_ —le toma del cinturón. Inglaterra baja la mirada a sus manos y se le acelera el corazón.

—¿Fuera de _London_?

—_Non_ —le jala el cinturón para desabrochar la hebilla.

—A... ¿ver algún espectáculo? —propone.

—Es más simple de lo que crees, te he pedido ropa formal para algo... —sonríe guiñándole un ojo, abriéndole el botón y cierre del pantalón.

—Podría ser la ópera —responde explicando lo del espectáculo y con la respiración acelerada.

Francia levanta la vista y lo mira a los ojos, sonriendo mientras libera al Big Ben.

—_Touché_...

—¡Ah! —suelta el aire en cuanto lo siente liberado, sonrojándose muchísimo.

—Bien... _mon amour_, relájate mientras puedas —ehh... esto es auto explicativo, ejem.

Unos minutos después, Francia se limpia la boca, sonriendo malignamente y levantándose sin dejar de mirarle a la cara.

Inglaterra está temblando con la cabeza completamente echada hacia atrás y agarrándose a lo que pueda con tal de no salir volando, gimiendo y respirando entrecortadamente, con el corazón a punto de estallarle en el pecho.

Francia suspira aun mirando a su contrario, sentándose en la silla de al lado, relamiéndose.

El británico se pasa una mano por el pelo intentando calmarse lo antes posible mientras Francia intenta pensar en momentos tristes de la historia para calmarse a si mismo su propio problema, claro está, aunque es un poco complejo con Inglaterra junto en esas condiciones, pero suena su teléfono para distraerle, así que contesta con el cerebro bastante adormecido sin dejar de mirar a Inglaterra, y sin ver quién es.

—_Oui_?

—Buenaaas! —saluda España contento mientras Inglaterra apoya la cabeza en su mano y el codo sobre la mesa, cerrándose el pantalón con la otra.

—Oh... —sonríe un poquito, sin dejar de mirar al inglés—. _Allò_.

—¿Te felicito o te doy el pésame? —pregunta España.

—En este preciso momento, me parece que lo adecuado es felicitarme —sonríe orgulloso. España se ríe, que sorpresa.

—Felicidades entonces.

— Oh, _merci_... la estoy pasando muy bien, aunque he de decir que hay quienes la están pasando mejor que yo, espero que sea posible balancear las cosas —brillo en los ojos—, ¿has visto casualmente la BBC?

—¿Mejor que tú? —pregunta yendo a bajo a la tele—. No, ¿algo interesante? ¿Londres en llamas?

Risita malévola francesa.

—_Oui_, pero eso no lo están filmando... hablo de lo anterior, me parece que es la visita Oficial por el _anniversaire_.

España busca los canales de la tele por cable.

—Estoy buscando... ¿Qué ha pasado entonces?

—Si ves un precioso corcel blanco con un semental aún más precioso sentado encima... tendrás el programa adecuado.

—OH! —España encuentra la BBC—. Están haciendo las noticias de futbol ahora, espera a ver si sale algo... ¿Un corcel? joder, tío —se ríe.

Francia se acerca mientras tanto al británico y le acaricia la cabeza y el cuello con una mano provocándole un súper escalofrío.

—_Quoi_ con el corcel, traigo ademas un precioso traje bordado... Y no te quiero decir cómo es que se ve _Angleterre_.

—Estás hecho todo un príncipe —se burla España—. ¡Ah! mira, ya está saliendo... Uouououooooo! —grita cuando ve el beso.

—No me molestes con el asunto del príncipe —se agacha y le besa al inglés la parte de atrás del cuello y sonríe cuando escucha gritar a España.

Inglaterra echa la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el hombro de Francia.

—Oh! tío... ahora sé por qué firmaste eso de no poder zurrarle —España se ríe al teléfono.

Francia hace arrumacos con Inglaterra, dejando de oír a España un segundo, hundiendo la nariz en su pelo.

—_Quoi_?

—Bueno y que él no te zurrara a ti de vuelta, claro —sigue riéndose mientras Inglaterra gira la cara hacia él.

Francia le sonríe acercándose para darle un beso, olvidándose de España. Inglaterra pasea la nariz por la mejilla de Francia acercándose a sus labios también.

—Bueno, y sigues con vida, claro, así que es una escusa perfecta... ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —sigue hablando España tan feliz, sin enterarse que no le hacen caso... no es como que España necesite realmente un interlocutor para tener una conversación bien larga.

—Mmmmm... —suelta Francia realmente a Inglaterra, pero con la bocina en la boca.

El británico le muerde un poquito el labio de arriba y España levanta las cejas con esa respuesta.

—¿Francia?

—Mmmm... —repite sonriendo un poco y abriendo los labios—, cher.

—Ehm... creo que si eso llamaré en otro momento —propone España interpretando los sonidos.

Francia busca el beso de Inglaterra y quizás España si debería pensar en hablar en otro momento porque no sé si vaya a acordarse de él pronto.

Inglaterra busca a Francia también dándose la vuelta en la silla y España cuelga riendo un poco.

Bien, pues el teléfono acaba creo tirado en el piso y probablemente ellos dos también en la primera ronda del día, por qué no... Además ya son como las tres de la tarde, habitualmente a estas alturas ya habría pasado al menos una vez... cuando se les pone a llover.

Un rato más tarde, entonces, Francia... o lo que aparentemente es Francia, porque en realidad parece un perro mojado, lleno de barro y pasto, con litros y litros de agua encima y la camisa del precioso traje bordado (y echado a perder del todo, para los estándares de su propietario) abierta y pegada a la piel de manera realmente poco estética , termina triunfalmente con un grito apagado por el sonido de un trueno y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejándose caer encima de Inglaterra, hundiendo la nariz en su hombro.

Inglaterra sonríe con un absoluto rictus de "el universo está en perfecto _bloody_ orden" mientras la lluvia cae sobre su cara y le importa tres pimientos... de hecho, lo considera incluso agradable.

—_La vie est belle_... —susurra Francia sonriendo como idiota.

—_I lo_... —empieza Inglaterra y luego suspira abrazándole.

Francia siente un calorcillo en su corazón, aunque no lo haya dicho completo ni mucho menos, pero sintiendo tal cual como si se lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos. Sonríe más, recargando la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo la lluvia caer en su cara, relajándose más aún.

E Inglaterra siente que podría morirse ahora mismo y no le importaría en lo más mínimo, planteándose quedarse aquí para siempre jamás.

El que... es un sentimiento compartido, van a necesitar como que una bomba atómica caiga en Londres para moverse, si eso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, empieza a tener un poco de frío y además se está clavando una piedra en la espalda y Francia estornuda

—Has echado a perder mi traje —susurra Inglaterra pasándole las manos por la espalda para hacerle tener más calor.

—Y ha valido cada momento —responde el francés con absoluta sinceridad.

El inglés sonríe orgulloso, sin poder evitarlo, hinchándose como un pavo.

—Además esto ha sido tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? —levanta las cejas.

—Totalmente, tú me has seducido y me has hecho perder la cabeza y has echado a perder mi traje y... —levanta la cara y le besa, sonriendo como idiota bobo lobotomizado—, has hecho que llueva. ¡Eres tonto! ¡Tontooooo! —persiste.

—¡No soy tontoooo! — sigue retorciéndose e intenta girar para quedar él encima sin dejar de reirse.

Por supuesto, lo logra, porque además Francia se está riendo y pierde la fuerza. Inglaterra se incorpora, sentándose en su estomago, con las rodillas a ambos lados, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de lado, mirándole.

Francia sigue con risita floja y boba, revolcando la cabeza en el barro.

—Mírate, estas tooooodo cochino de baaaarro —se ríe poniendo las manos en el suelo ensuciándoselas más y pasándoselas a Francia por la cara, quien no se había dado cuenta realmente de lo que estaba pasando y de su puerquez, aprieta los ojos dejando de reírse... "dejando de reirse"

—_Noooooooooon_! _Non_! _Angleterre_ee! ¡El barro está prohibido! _Non_! —protesta intentando detenerle las manos, tratando de incorporarse.

Inglaterra sigue descojonado peleando para ensuciarle lo más posible y vamos a tomarnos un instante en analizar esta situación... nadie, y con nadie me refiero a NADIE en esta tierra podría lograr hacer esto con Francia sin desencadenar una guerra larga y cansina llena de espadas y bombas atómicas e insultos en francés.

El de ojos azules sigue riendo, por cierto, sin poder evitarlo, batiéndole la cara al inglés en vez de intentar defenderse...

Así que Inglaterra le empuja para volver a tenderle en el barro intentando ensuciarle el pelo descojonado y cuando está ahí tumbado sobre Francia riéndose a dos centímetros de la cara del francés se detiene un momento cambiando su respiración y abriendo un poco los labios, mirando fijamente sus ojos azules.

Francia se ríe unos instantes más hasta que ve como le mira y cambia también la respiración, aun con la sonrisa puesta, pensando que el mundo debería detenerse en instantes así. Traga saliva, y detiene su respiración con el corazón acelerado.


	3. Chapter 3

Inglaterra vacila y se sonroja sabiendo lo que viene a continuación pero en vez de besarle, se separa y levanta corriendo, poniéndose de pie.

Francia que estaba a punto de decirle sus palabras prohibidas se queda descolocado

—_Quoi_... _Qu_... —balbucea.

El de ojos verdes sonríe más, triunfador y luego sale corriendo, cruzando el jardín hasta una puerta, abriéndola y metiéndose en el edificio.

—Ohhhhhh... Vuelve acá, eso ha sido... _Angleterre_! —pega en el pasto, frustrado pero Inglaterra no vuelve, así que agarra las cosas que puede y corre al edificio también.

Tras las puerta, no hay rastro de Inglaterra, pero sus zapatos están a un par de metros de ella, antes del corredor, abandonados en el suelo.

Francia sigue la pista, evidentemente llenando todo de fango

—¿Dónde estaaaaaas? Jooo... eres un tonto que se va en el PEOR de los momentos —sigue protestando aunque sonríe un poco porque jugar a las escondidas siempre tiene gracia.

En el siguiente corredor esta el pañuelo que Inglaterra llevaba en el cuello.

Francia, desde luego, le sigue, empezando a reírse bajito.

—¡Ni creas que voy a seguir tu juego! —grita siguiendo el juego.

Más adelante está la americana, también en el suelo.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho que no dejes la ropa bonita en el suelo? —recoge la chaqueta, que está hecha un desastre y se la pone.

Unos metros más adelante está la camisa.

—Mmmmm... mmm! Esto empieza a ponerse interesante —sonríe recogiéndola y, oliendo el rastro del jabón y la loción de después de afeitarse del inglés, impregnados en ella.

Girando por el corredor están los pantalones. Esos se tarda un segundo más en encontrarlos y cuando lo hace le brillan un poco los ojos.

—Espero que sepas qué es lo que espero encontrar además de la siguiente prenda, _mon cher_ —se ríe saltando los pantalones.

Y como Francia se ha portado bien, la siguiente prenda está frente a una puerta semiabierta.

—Eh, eh... qué tenemos aquí... —pregunta Francia en tono burloncillo mientras se quita la camisa, los zapatos y los pantalones, haciéndolos un montoncito en el suelo —, creo que alguien está invadiendo los territorios franceses sin autorización.

Una vez completamente desnudo se pasa una mano por el pelo y le dan ganas de llorar del desastre que tiene. Toma uno de los lazos de las mangas de su, ahora inservible camisa, y se amarra el pelo intentando hacerse un moño.

Abre la puerta del cuarto.

—¿Qué haces que estás tan callado?

Dentro del cuarto, hay otra puerta de la que sale ruido de agua cayendo

Francia sonríe recogiendo las ropas del piso y metiéndose al cuarto, echando la ropa en la cama. Toma el pomo de la puerta del baño y lo gira y como esté cerrado va a matarle.

Cuando Inglaterra oye la puerta del baño abrirse se sonroja completamente y le tiemblan un poco las rodillas tomando el jabón para fingir que ha estado duchándose y no esperando a Francia histérico bajo el agua caliente, con el corazón taquicárdico.

Sin decir una palabra y sonriendo idiotamente, Francia mea en el WC leeeeeeeeeentameeeeeente, con tranquilidad.

Inglaterra se impacienta dentro de la ducha, mirando la cortina y planteándose si abrirla para ver lo que hace.

Francia sonríe, pensando... o suponiendo, que Inglaterra debe estar impacientándose, pero aún así tardándose un poquito más, alargando los segundos hasta que en un mismo movimiento jala la cadena y abre la regadera, entrando.

Inglaterra que estaba intentando ver por el otro lado de la cortina sin abrirla, da un salto de cinco metros del susto y el otro sonríe, encantado de haber logrado el efecto que quería, metiéndose a la regadera.

—Para ser un invitado en esta casa, sabes moverte demasiado bien en sus cuartos... cualquiera diría que has estado aquí antes —se ríe.

—_Of course_ he estado aquí antes —responde como si no acabara de asustarse, cubriéndose un poquito, lo más disimuladamente que puede.

—¿Te he provocado un infarto? —pregunta metiendo la cabeza bajo el agua y pasándose una mano por el pelo, intentando quitarse la mayor cantidad de lodo en una sola pasada.

Se atonta completamente, abriendo la boca con cara de bobo.

—Eeeeeh... ¿eh?

Francia sonríe, al verle la cara y le imita más o menos como le imito el en el jardín, mientras sigue acariciándose el pelo. Inglaterra frunce el ceño y se sonroja mucho.

—_Git_! ¡No hagas caras! —protesta y el francés se ríe un poquito extendiendo los brazos para que vaya hacia él.

El británico se incomoda girando la cara y se acerca la mitad de la mitad de la mitad de un milímetro.

—¿No había más duchas en toda la embajada como para que te hayas metido en esta? —pregunta aparentemente fastidiado.

Francia da un paso al frente saliendo de la ducha hasta alcanzar a tomarle un brazo y luego regresa a abajo de la ducha jalándolo.

—_Oui_, pero a ninguna otra ducha me atrajeron con caramelos como a _Hansen_ y _Gretel_ —sonríe.

Inglaterra se sonroja más, tanto por la cercanía, acordándose de dónde ha cortado el momento antes, como por lo que dice.

Francia le abraza de la cintura y da la vuelta para que sea Inglaterra el que está abajo del agua. Así que él sacude un poco la cabeza sin esperarse eso, soltándose las regiones vitales para protegerse los ojos.

El francés le pasa una mano por el pelo y aprovechando que se ha protegido los ojos se acerca más a el tomándole de la nuca y besándole los labios.

Está bien... 1—1 en besos inesperados.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso, devolviéndoselo, por supuesto y Francia se separa a la mitad, frunciendo un poco el ceño y mirándole a la cara.

Inglaterra le persigue un poquito en primer instante, tardando unos momentos en darse cuenta de su expresión.

—¡Te fuiste... a la mitad! —le riñe un poquito, el inglés carraspea y se sonroja, apartando la mirada.

Así que vuelve a dar otro beso abrazándolo del cuello y de la cintura y él lo agradece por haberse ahorrado la explicación incómoda.

Francia termina por separarse, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa en plan "vale, ya te he reñido, ya estamos".

—Fue para que me siguieras —confiesa en un susurro a pesar de todo, con los ojos cerrados, porque tiene el cerebro fundido y no se escucha.

Francia sonríe, sin esperarse esa confesión, pasándole una mano por el pelo, abrazándole.

—Te seguiría al fin del mundo _Angleterre_, aunque no me dejaras así —confiesa en un susurro al oído del inglés mientras los demás vamos a vomitar arcoirises de coloreses.

Inglaterra sostiene el aire y sonríe un poquito, sinceramente.

—De haberlo sabido te habría guiado al infierno, en vez de a una ducha... —se burla un poco—. Aunque una ducha puede que lo sea un poco para ti.

El francés se ríe, en el fondo agradeciendo secretamente que lo tome un poquito en broma, no porque lo diga realmente en broma, sino porque lo dice demasiado en serio.

—_Tais-toi_ —protesta dándole un golpecito en el pecho y tomando el shampoo de la orilla de la tina.

—Alguien va a tener barro en el pelo por el resto de la semanaaaaa —canturrea burlón, riéndose.

—Como me quede un ápice de barro en el pelo voy a matarte... con estas manos, ¿me oyes? —le pone las manos enjabonadas en el cuello, como si fuera a ahorcarle pero el inglés aprovecha que tiene las manos en alto, para hincarle los dedos en las costillas—. Uhhh! —protesta bajando los brazos y quitándole los dedos de una palmada.

—Uy, sí, mira como tiemblo con tus amenazas —responde riéndose.

—¡Claro que tiemblas! —le da una palmadita en el cachete. Inglaterra cierra los ojos y gira un poco la cara.

—Eso querrías tú.

—¡Tiemblas del terror que me tienes! —se ríe.

—Creo que te confundes con lo que haces tú —se devuelve.

—¿Yo tenerte miedo a ti? ¡JA! Si te tuviera miedo NUNCA tendríamos sexo —suelta sin pensar haciéndose espuma en la cabeza.

—_What_? —pregunta sonrojándose tomando gel de baño.

—Pues si no... si te tuviera miedo —le mira valorando lo que va a decir—, eres un poco bestia, ¿sabes? E intimidante. Si te tuviera miedo en serio con la primera amenaza de ahorcarme o con el primer golpe me rendiría —se encoge de hombros.

—Oh, así que no tomas en serio mis golpes —deduce y Francia le mira a los ojos.

—_Non_ —sonríe cínicamente.

—Quizás debiera darte algunos más—frunce el ceño sin dejar de sonreír.

—_Non_, _merci_ —se vuelve a poner shampoo en el pelo (sin dejar de sonreír tampoco, claro está)

—No es como que puedas elegir... —se le acerca y Francia da un pasito milimétrico atrás, sin poder evitarlo

Inglaterra sonríe y levanta una mano a la altura de su cara, con la palma abierta. Francia se humedece los labios y levanta la barbilla, retándole.

El británico le da un par de palmadas suavecitas en la cara y a medida que le da más aumenta la fuerza. El francés se deja cerrando un ojo conforme aumenta la fuerza hasta que termina por detenerle la mano.

—¿Te he comentado ya lo mucho de detesto que lo hagas? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño aunque sonríe.

—Si hasta te dejas, que hombrecito más valiente —se burla.

Francia le da un golpe en el abdomen no tan suavecito e Inglaterra suelta el aire de golpe porque no se lo esperaba.

—Puede que no pegue tan fuerte como tú, pero también se pegar... —frunce el ceño sonriendo un poco de lado.

—¡JA! _Of course_ no pegas tan fuerte como yo!

Hace los ojos en blanco más para sí por no haber previsto esa respuesta que para Inglaterra

—Pero hago otras cosas más útiles que tú a la hora de neutralizarte.

—No es cierto, siempre haces lo mismo —vuelve a cubrirse las regiones vitales como un movimiento reflejo.

Francia le mira y se ríe a carcajadas. Inglaterra se sonroja frunciendo el ceño y le da un empujón así que el francés trastabilla, claro está, pegándose en la espalda con las baldosas de la regadera.

—Ahh! —gritillo—. _Quoi_? ¡Es verdad! Tú has dicho que pegas más fuerte, yo tengo mis métodos... que además son bastante placenteros para ambos, mucho más que los golpes —se defiende.

—¡Jum! —replica y se da la vuelta decidido a ir por una toalla y salir de la ducha, pero el francés le abraza por la espalda antes de que pueda escaparse.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta sonrojándose ooootra vez.

—Un panqué —contesta dándole un beso en el cuello.

—Déjame salir —pide no muy en serio, moviendo la cabeza para que pueda besarle mejor.

—Te me escapaste una vez, ahora no te vas a ir hasta que no me garantices que no tengo ni un ápice de fango en la cabeza —bromea.

—Te garantizo que no tienes ni un ápice de fango en la cabeza —repite en un tonillo, sin haberlo mirado siquiera.

—Y qué si tengo aún fango en la cabeza —le besa el hombro, más afectuosamente que en sí sensualmente.

—¡Tú me has dicho que tenía que garantizarlo! —se escusa.

—Tienes que darme una garantía, _mon amour_ —le raspa todo el hombro y el omoplato con la barbita. Inglaterra tiene un escalofrío.

—¿Cómo voy a darte una garantía?

—Si no tengo el pelo limpio... —le raspa con la barba por atrás del cuello hasta el otro hombro —, me das algo a cambio.

—_What_? ¿Algo como qué? —se tensa.

—Pues... unos besitos...

—¿B—Besitos...? —repite sonrojándose un poco, porque además dicho en diminutivo, suena aun peor.

—_Oui_... unos besitos... —sonríe cerrando la ducha con una mano.

—No voy a darte... —hace una pausa—. Eso.

—_Pourquoi_?

—¡Es ridículo! —protesta nervioso.

—¿Desde cuándo es ridículo darme unos besitos? —abre la cortina con una mano y sin soltarle de la espalda, le empuja para que salgan.

—¡Desde siempre! —responde cerrando los ojos y saliendo.

—No parecías opinar lo mismo hace un rato en el jardín, _mon ami_... —toma una toalla del estante y la desdobla, tratando de envolverles a ambos sin soltarle demasiado.

Y no caben, claro, así que Inglaterra toma las puntas tirando más para cubrirse también, lo que hace que Francia se le pegue a la espalda, sintiendo toda su... desnuda anatomía, sangrando un poquito.

—¡Pues tu mismo has notado que me he ido! —replica limpiándose un poco con el dorso de la mano como si nada.

—Pero has dicho que para que te siguiera, no porque no te gustara... no me rompas el corazón —sonríe empezando a considerar seriamente que el baño diario en estas condiciones quizás no fuera algo malo en absoluto.

—¡No es verdad! —miente incomodándose más.

—A mí me gustan tus besitos... —le da besitos en el hombro.

—¡YO NO TE DOY BESITOS! —escandalizado.

—¿Por qué nooooo...? ¡dame besitos! —más besitos en los hombros y el cuello.

En un revuelo el inglés se gira, le levanta cargándole sobre el hombro y le lleva fuera del cuarto de baño tirándole sobre la cama.

—Aaaaah —grito de nena otra vez, pero no se deja caer tan simple, agarrándolo del cuello y llevándolo a la cama junto con él, así que el inglés cae encima suyo perdiendo el equilibrio, con ojos y dientes apretados.

—Eres un bestiaaaa—protesta Francia dándole un golpe suave con la frente en la suya

—¿Yo? ¡tú eres el que no me ha soltado! —se defiende quitándole la toalla y echándosela por encima de sus hombros.

—¡Tú me has traído aquí cargando como saco de papas! —chillonea.

—_Of course_ —sonríe burlón—. Eso es porque tú eres un saco de papas.

—No soy un saco de papas —le pica la mejilla

—No, es cierto, al menos las papas sirven para algo.

Francia le mira con la boca abierta, indignado

—_Quoi_?

—Y además son mucho más bonitas —añade con seguridad, sonriendo socarronamente.

—¡Eso no es verdad, las papas no son más bonitas que yo! —protesta ofendiéndose un poco, tontamente, sin siquiera notarlo.

—_Of course_ lo son —le toca la nariz—. Por eso siempre intento cubrirte de barro, para que te parezcas más a ellas y te veas mejor.

—No digas tonterías —protesta otra vez frunciendo el ceño—. Dices eso porque me tienes envidia.

—¿Envidia? —risotada—. ¿Envidia de qué? ¿De que te veas mejor cubierto de lodo?

—Yo no me veo mejor cubierto de lodo —arruga la nariz y usa tono infantil.

—_Of course_ lo haces! —se ríe y toma una de las prendas que hay por ahí—. Cualquier cosa que te cubra es una mejora —le cubre la cara con la prenda.

—Pues tu eres tonto y no sabes nada de nada —se quita la prenda de encima y le saca la lengua, girando la cara.

—Sé más que tú —acerca su nariz a la mejilla de Francia y le da un beso en la mandíbula—. Sé cuales cosas son ridículas y cuales lindas.

—No es verdad —se relaja aunque sigue con la cara girada—. Solo me molestas y me dices cosas horribles.

—_Of course_, _because I hate you_ —responde besándole en el cuello como ha pedido antes y Francia sonríe inevitablemente.

—¿Ves? —susurra dejando que le bese—. Eres un ente del mal, debí erradicarte cuando aun eras pequeño y débil —agrega sin pensar que ahora le está diciendo grande y fuerte. Inglaterra sonríe orgulloso.

—Yes... pero tu —beso— eres demasiado —beso— tonto —beso— y ahora es —beso— tarde.

—No soy tonto —cierra los ojos—. Te vencería cualquier día pero ahora tú te has conseguido amigos fuertes que te tienen que defender hasta del más suave de mis ataques.

—¡Nadie tiene que defenderme de ti! —chilla y le muerde en el cuello.

—Auuu! —chilla y se ríe, abrazándole —no es lo que pareeeceeee

—¡Yo me defiendo solo! —le muerde un poquito otra vez, la base del cuello, del otro lado.

—Ay, ay —protestita, hundiéndole las manos en el pelo mojado—. _France_ me esta molestandooooo, pégale pégale —le imita.

—Ese eres mas bien tu y gritas "_Pggusse! ye suis desolé! silvupleee, Angletegge! Pggusse!"_

Francia se carcajea mirandole a la cara.

—¿Cómo dices que grito?

—Ya me has oído —replica frunciendo el ceño al oírle reír por que se suponía que se estaba burlando.

Francia le mira a los ojos sonriendo .

—_Angleterre_...

El nombrado le mira.

—_Je_...

Inglaterra traga saliva, incomodándose. Francia se detiene viendo la incomodidad y le pasa una mano por el pelo, sonriendo de lado. El británico le besa, porque eso suele arreglar estas cosas. UK 2 - Fr 1

Francia se separa después de unos instantes, acariciándole la nuca.

—¿Qué te vas a poner para la ópera?

El inglés levanta las cejas porque no lo ha pensado y se acaba de dar cuenta que toda su ropa esta empapada.

—Quizás debería pasar por casa antes, ¿a qué hora es?

—Oh... a las nueve —sonríe agradeciendo por una vez que esto sea en Inglaterra—, nos da tiempo perfecto... y podrás ir como todo un caballero.

—¿Qué vas a ponerte tú? —pregunta—. ¿Insinúas que no iba como un perfecto caballero?

—Yo voy a ponerme un hermoso traje de colas... muy victoriano —le mira a los ojos y sonríe—, como tú, con sombrero de copa.

—¿Y de dónde vas a sacarlo? —levanta las cejas.

—¿Tú crees que no lo tengo todo preparado, _mon amour_? —le besa la punta de la nariz—. No iba a ir como tú has dicho... disfrazado... a la ópera.

—_Why not_? —pregunta levantando las cejas, medio sarcástico.

—Porque a la ópera no se va vestido así...

El inglés hace los ojos en blanco, aunque está secretamente de acuerdo.

—¡No me hagas esa cara! —protesta

—Admite que lo que sucede es que no te cambias de ropa diecisiete veces al día no eres feliz.

Francia abre la boca para replicar algo del tipo "eso no es verdad", la cierra inmediatamente y sonríe. Inglaterra sonríe triunfante.

—No me... no... no voy a negar que la ropa me gusta, claro está, y más para ocasiones tan importantes como esta —admite.

El británico se incomoda un poco con lo de "importante" removiéndose y convenciéndose a si mismo que es importante porque es una visita diplomática oficial y la ópera es un evento distinguido, nada que ver con él y su supuesta idea de que esto es una supuesta cita o algo así.

Francia le acaricia la mejilla y se da vuelta de manera tal que queda encima de él.

—Aun así, tú sabes bien que el atuendo que más me gusta cuando estoy contigo es justamente este... —sonríe.

—_What_? —pregunta sin entender mirándose a sí mismo y a Francia y dándose cuenta que está desnudo (porque se le había olvidado) sonrojándose y cubriéndose.

—No seas tonto —le besa la mejilla dejándose caer totalmente sobre él.

A lo que Inglaterra tiembla un poquito aun muy sonrojado e incómodo.

—Aun pienso que es lindo que te de vergüenza después de lo perfectamente bien que conozco cada centímetro de tu cuerpo... —le besa la mejilla—, ¿eso sí es lindo?

—Eres un idiota —protesta apretando los ojos.

—¿Un idiota lindo?

—_No!_ —replica.

Francia se ríe un poquito dándole unos cuantos besos más en la mejilla, acariciándole con su barba mientras Inglaterra aprieta los labios para no sonreír luchando para apartar la cara, removiéndose.

—¿Un idiota muy muy lindo?

—_An idiot and ugly frog!_ —replica.

—¿Una _frog_ a la que quieres mucho? —se ríe aun intentando acariciarle la mejilla.

—_A frog that I hate!_ —sigue escapándose moviendo la cara hasta que involuntariamente sus labios tocan los de Francia, quien, evidentemente, no hace nada para removerlos, rozándolos con la lengua.

Inglaterra se queda paralizado, entreabriéndolos, temblando un poco y sonrojándose paulatinamente a medida que la lengua de Francia los resigue.

—Me gustas —susurra Francia en los labios del británico a quién le va a dar un colapso (cualquiera diría que le están diciendo algo... malo)—. ¿Te gusto yo? —susurra aún más quedito, volviendo a reseguir sus labios, esta vez con sus barbitas.

Así que como el inglés no sabe qué hacer, le da la vuelta para quedar encima, le da otro beso para que se calle y luego se levanta de la cama y se larga del cuarto corriendo y gritando "AAAAAARGH!" histericoloperdido.

Y Francia flipa mientras Inglaterra se queda sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta, hecho bolita y cubriéndose con la toalla como se cubre con la manta.

Francia sale del cuarto unos instantes después con una toalla en la cintura, buscando a Inglaterra, que tiembla bajo la toalla.

—_Angleterre_?

Se pone en cuclillas junto a él, usando un tono no muy diferente al que usaba cuando eran pequeños. el de ojos verdes sigue temblando haciéndose más bolita.

—Oh, venga _Angleterre_... no pasa nada —se sienta a su lado y le pasa una mano por encima mientras él respira a_git_adamente calmando el temblor con la caricia, al notarlo, el francés sigue acariciando a la bolita de toalla con dulzura—. De verdad no hay nada de qué avergonzarte, _cher_.

—No me da vergüenza —miente la bolita.

—Mmmm... a mí me da la impresión de que sí te la da, _mon petit lapin_ —replica Francia sin burla

—Pues te equivocas —se vuelve hacia el bajo la toalla, acercándose un poquito.

—Lo que no acabo de entender es por qué te avergüenza que te guste si es algo totalmente correspondido —le acaricia la espalda.

—¡No me gustas! —miente—. Eres mi enemigo y te odio —se acerca un poquito más. Francia sonríe al sentir que se acerca, acercándose el un poco también, y abrazándole con fuerza.

—Bien, entonces yo también te odio, mucho... y no me gustas nada —le da un beso en lo que debe ser su cabeza y se siente mejor cuando le abraza, buscando la abertura de la toalla para sacar la cabeza, mirándole.

Francia le mira, sonriendo. Inglaterra parpadea, se sonroja un poquito y sonríe de vuelta levemente.

—Detesto que estés aquí —susurra en el mismo tono de "vamos a decir exactamente lo opuesto", mientras sonríe.

—_Oh, shut up!_ —"protesta" sonriendo un poquito más. Francia se ríe.

—_Mon dieu,_ no te gusta que te diga nada, _mon amour_...

Inglaterra se ríe también.

—Eso es porque todo lo que dices son tonterías.

—¿No será al revés?

—¿Al revés? —pregunta sin entender.

—¿Que seas tú el que dice tonterías con tal de no decir verdades? —le besa la frente.

—¡Yo no digo ninguna tontería!

—Esa declaración no PUEDE ser objetiva, _cher_... Todos decimos tonterías —razona.

—A veces... pero no ahora.

Francia pone los ojos en blanco

—Eres lo más absurdo que hay —sentencia.

—No es cierto, una bolsa de te impermeable si sería absurda, pero yo no —responde muy seguro.

—¿Cómo es entonces que puedes besarme con esta pasión y estas ansias si no te gusto, _Angleterre_? —pregunta acercándose a él y besándole en los labios.

—Yo no... —se calla y le devuelve el beso (y todos estaremos de acuerdo en que el chico le besa con toda pasión y ansias dignas, no solo de que le gusta, sino de que le quiere) Así que Francia se separa unos segundos más tarde haciendo una sonrisa de "te lo dije" pero Inglaterra no se entera por que no sabe ni que estaban discutiendo.

—¿Quieres ver un rato la tele antes de ir a tu casa? —pregunta pasándole una mano por las cejas.

—No, quiero vestirme e ir a casa. Tengo frío.

Hace una muequecilla, porque Francia siempre quiere ver la tele con él y él siempre se niega.

—Bien... vamos entonces —se levanta.

—Además ya me imagino que vas a estar dos horas quejándote porque no te gusta mi ropa y todo eso, así que... —se burla levantándose también, cubriéndose con la toalla.

Francia le mira y sonríe

—Lo que voy a estar, probablemente, es dos horas vistiéndome. ¿Por qué no vas a mi oficina, ya sabes dónde está, y sacas del closet que está ahí un poco de ropa para ti?

El inglés hace los ojos en blanco pero sonríe.

—Vale, vale...

—Como encuentre una sola mancha de lodo en mi pelo vas a tener que darme besitos toda la tarde —bromea

—Histérico —le saca la lengua y se mete al cuarto.

Francia se ríe, pasándose una mano por el pelo y quitándose la toalla de la cintura para secárselo, entrando tras él. Inglaterra selecciona su ropa de encima de la cama colgándosela en el brazo. El francés camina junto a él, secándose el pelo aún y le quita la camisa del brazo.

—Esta me la quedo yo —sentencia haciéndola bolita y yendo al armario.

—_What? Why?_ —protesta y Francia tararea una canción indefinida olisqueando un poco la camisa antes de guardarla en el armario, mirando su traje colgado detrás de la puerta del mismo. Sonríe satisfecho.

—Jum! —protesta saliendo del cuarto. El francés le sonríe descolgando su traje y empezando a vestirse y yo le recomendaría a Inglaterra que se consiguiera algo que hacer para un rato por que Francia se tarda.

Inglaterra se va a los despachos metiéndose en el de Francia y buscando algo en el armario, pensando que es una estupidez que tenga tanta ropa en un lugar así.

Francia se seca el pelo y se viste leeeentamente, prestando atención a cada detalle, desde la ropa interior (¡que sí se pone!), hasta el último botón de la camisa y las mancuernillas y el pañuelo bordado que se pone al cuello (todo más ostentoso y enchinado que lo sobrio que traía el inglés, desde luego... es Francia). Alrededor de una hora después, está listo.

Hora que Inglaterra a dedicado al siempre interesante y recurrente espionaje internacional en el despacho de Francia y no ha encontrado nada de relevancia especial, porque para lo poco que se para Francia por ahí no es como que haga algo extraordinario. Ningún plan de guerra ni presupuesto de invasión. Algunos asuntos relacionados con dinero, exportaciones e importaciones y actos diplomáticos pero ya.

Francia se recarga en la puerta de su despacho, en silencio, observando al inglés leer plácidamente algo... quien sabe qué, sentado en su sillón detrás de su escritorio. Sonríe de lado

Inglaterra sonríe sin darse cuenta de Francia, por que ha encontrado el informe de la gendarmería con la petición de un caballo amaestrado a finales de febrero, lo que significa que lleva más de un mes organizando esto.

El francés se pone el sombrero alto de copa que trae en las manos y sonríe, entrando al despacho.

—Se divierte usted, por lo que veo, _monsieur Royaume-Uní._

Inglaterra da un salto al notar el movimiento inesperado, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, lanzando por el aire los papeles, del susto. Francia se le acerca más, sonriendo y recogiendo los papeles del suelo.

—¿Exactamente qué es lo que espiabas con tanto interés? —pregunta bajando los ojos y viendo exactamente lo que espiaba.

—¡No estaba espiando! —miente en un gritito histérico—. Solo... me aburría, aquí no hay nada más para leer y tú dijiste que tardarías dos horas en vestirte.

Francia levanta las cejas al ver exactamente lo que estaba leyendo y se pone serio, sonrojándose e incomodándose imperceptiblemente.

—Ehh... —sigue mirando la hoja unos instantes más.

—No sabía que tu burocracia era tan compleja que para conseguir un caballo en abril, necesitas poner la instancia en febrero —se burla un poco el inglés para huir del asunto del espionaje que le incomoda a él. Francia abre los ojos con horror y dobla la hoja a la mitad, colocándola debajo de un altero de papeles que no tiene idea de qué son.

—Pff... no sé de qué hablas —hace un gesto para quitarle importancia, nerviosito.

—Hablo de eso que acabas de esconder —responde sonriendito, notando que le incomoda.

—No he escondido nada —replica incómodo y le mira a la cara, aun sonrojadito, agradeciendo el sombrero sobre su cabeza que hace sombra a la luz que entra por la ventana y que seguramente impedirá que Inglaterra vea que se ha sonrojado—. ¿No vas a decirme algo sobre lo bien que me veo?

—_Of course_ lo has escondido, no seas idiota, acabo de ver como lo metías en esta pila de papeles —se dirige a ella, buscando.

—¡No! ¿Qué haces? —le detiene las manos, empezando a incomodarse de más, puesto que una cosa era que fuera obvio que llevaba tiempo preparando esto, es decir... el traje de caballero no se cosía solo y tampoco el traje que lucía ahora... pero de ahí a que tuviera el INFORME en mano solicitando al caballo poco más de un mes antes era demasiado. Malditos ingleses que le habían pedido los documentos justo hoy en la mañana. Vuelve a quitarle las manos de encima de los papeles, nerviosito.

—Estoy buscando el papel para demostrarte que... —se detiene—. ¡Te da vergüenza! —deduce divertido, acusándole sonriente.

Francia suelta una risotada un poco más fuerte de lo normal, aunque casi podría pasar por una risa verdadera... sólo alguien muy entrenado podría deducir que no lo es, alguien como el hombre que tenía las manos a menos de diez centímetros de la hoja que, en efecto, le avergonzaba.

—Ya quisieras tu que me la diera —responde con menos seguridad de la que quisiera.

—¡Oh! ¡Claro que te la da! ¡Mírate! estas sonrojado —le acusa de nuevo muy seguro y algo fascinado porque esto es muy raro.

—P-Pues si acaso lo estoy, que no creo, es porque aquí hace mucho calor —se sube la mano al sombrero y se lo baja un poquito más hacia los ojos—, ¿vamos a irnos ya?

—Calor... —sonríe malignamente—. Me pregunto, teniendo en cuenta que la instancia aparece presentada el veinticinco de febrero, cuando fue que empezaste a planear esto realmente.

Francia se sonroja mucho, mucho más sin poder evitarlo.

—Yo no lo planeé, puse a alguien a planearlo —miente con lo único que se le ocurre con que mentir tomando la hoja de abajo del grupo de hojas y pensando que ese mismo día ya se estaba probando el traje que se había mojado hacía un rato—. Como todo lo que hago. ¿Podemosirnosyaovasaseguirconesto?

—Bien —se levanta de la silla—. Voy a seguir con esto —responde desinteresadamente acercándosele y poniéndole una mano sobre el pecho—. Me pregunto entonces cuando fue que le pediste a alguien que organizara esto y cuanto hacia que tenías claro lo que ibas a pedirle que hiciera.

Francia le mira la mano, incomodándose un poco más y luego le mira a la cara.

—Tú pareces estar mucho más informado que yo... —se encoge de hombros y levanta la barbilla tratando de aparentar seguridad—, ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

Inglaterra sonríe malignamente acercándose un poco más.

—¿Tanta ilusión te hace esto como para que te avergüence y me mientas descaradamente? —pregunta en un susurro.

Y bien que lo recuerda, porque además, es una mentira vil que se lo encargó a alguien más. Él mismo compró las entradas, él mismo vino y fue y él mismo... Se detiene en su línea de pensamiento al escuchar lo que ha dicho, abriendo los ojos horrorizado y... bravo, Inglaterra, has logrado poner a Francia rojo como un tomate muy, muy maduro que tendría sumamente orgulloso a España. Tiene un escalofrío abriendo la boca como pescado, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago... ¿tenía que usar la palabra "ilusión"? Era una palabra horrible, de esas que te dejan helado. Vacila un par de segundos antes de empujar a Inglaterra y darse la vuelta de espaldas a él.

Inglaterra se ríe un poquito, el cabrón, porque está sumamente sorprendido, acercándosele de nuevo por la espalda. Francia está tenso como un palo, bravo Inglaterra, de verdad creo que nunca le habíamos visto así y cuando el inglés le recorre la espalda con un dedo, el francés aprieta los labios prometiéndose a sí mismo que haga lo que haga NO le va a decir que sí le hace mucha, mucha ilusión, más de la que se atreve a confesarse a sí mismo.

—Esto sí es lindo —confiesa Inglaterra un poco incomodito—. Vámonos —propone cediendo.

Abre la boca para decir que CLARO que no es lindo, es detestable y es absurdo y es la última vez que lo hace (lo cual sería una mentira, porque el próximo año va a ilusionarle igual) y luego la cierra, pensándolo mejor, cerrándose el botón del saco.

—Vámonos... —susurra sin mirarle, caminando hasta la puerta aun con las orejas rojo brillante.

Inglaterra vacila un poco y... mirando a otro lado, le toma de la mano aparentemente de forma desinteresada.

Francia agradece el gesto, aunque debe tener la mano helada y medio sudorosita, entrelaza sus dedos y se la aprieta, confesando en ese apretón que en efecto le da vergüenza porque le ilusiona (y es esa exactamente la palabra) mucho este día, quizás más que cualquier otro, porque es su día especial de ellos DOS, no como sus cumpleaños o navidades o algo así en los que lo tiene que compartir.

Inglaterra no comenta al respecto por que siente la evidente empatía con las cosas que a él le ilusionan o incomodan.

* * *

_El final de este capítulo me gusta especialmente… ¿ustedes qué opinan?_


	4. Chapter 4

—No vamos a llevarnos el caballo ahora —anuncia el francés cambiando el tema.

—Bien —accede sin mucho esfuerzo, aunque la idea del caballo le gustaba, pero ya tuvo suficiente por hoy con el caballo y las vergüenzas—. ¿Taxi?

—Bien, ya nos llevaremos un coche después —asiente.

Sonríe sinceramente, agradeciendo que haya dejado el tema que le avergüenza en paz aunque sin dejar de sentirse un poquitín culpable porque él suele hacer notar con absoluta claridad los temas que a Inglaterra le avergüenzan. Le mira de reojo soltándole la mano y abrazándole de la cintura... agradeciendo que no haya muchos temas que le avergüencen a él, el cínico, en vez de pensar en que quizás sería mejor dejar de molestarlo.

El británico sonríe un poquito más cuando le abraza, recargándose un poco en él porque le gusta que le haga ilusión y no quiere que deje de hacérsela, mirando de reojo si ha vuelto a ponerse la condecoración y en cuanto la ve sonríe orgulloso hinchándose un poco en secreto.

El francés nota la mirada de Inglaterra sobre la condecoración y le pasa un dedo por encima, haciéndole una caricia sin decir nada más.

Cuando salen a la calle, hay unos cuantos reporteros esperándoles fuera, a lo que el inglés se incomoda un poco por la postura abrazaditos.

Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe, saludando con una mano encantadoramente, rozando su condecoración con un dedo y sacando el pecho de manera tal que alguno de ellos pueda notarla, ignorando desde luego el asunto de si están o no abrazaditos, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Los reporteros toman fotos de TODO haciendo preguntas capciosas sobre el encuentro y el cambio de ropa y los planes y todo eso todas a la vez.

Francia bromea con ellos relajado, diciéndoles que los caballeros no tienen memoria y que no les puede decir nada porqué arruinaría sorpresas, pero que tengan la seguridad de que las relaciones Anglofrancas continuarán como hasta ahora y que tienen una unión muy fuerte que quizás incluso mejore en el futuro.

Inglaterra les asegura que organizará una rueda de prensa eventualmente, pero que ahora tienen que irse, mientras detiene un taxi y desea arrancarle la cabeza Francia con sus comentarios que le hacen sonrojar.

Francia bromea un poco más con ellos pidiéndoles que lleven buenas preguntas a la conferencia de prensa, tomando todo el rato a Inglaterra de la mano, hemos de aclarar, mostrándoles su condecoración antes de subir al taxi.

Siguen las preguntas por la condecoración cuando Inglaterra cierra la puerta de Francia pasando por encima suyo en el taxi, después de decirle al taxista a donde van.

Francia se ríe mirándole e Inglaterra niega con la cabeza, aun encima suyo, sonriendo un poco.

—¿Cómo puedes no adorar este día, _mon petit Angleterre_? ¡Es perfecto! —sentencia riendo.

—¡Lo dices expresamente! ¡Es perfecto para molestarme! —le acusa incorporándose de encima suyo.

—Entre otras cosas, _mon cher_ —le besa en la mejilla, el inglés cierra el ojo del lado en el que le besa.

—¿Qué otras cosas?

Francia sonríe de lado desviando la mirada.

—Es obvio

—No lo es si te estoy preguntando —replica mirándole de reojo.

—Estar contigo y que seas sólo para mi... ese tipo de cosas —susurra, el inglés se sonroja mucho y traga saliva mirando por la ventanilla.

—¿Y qué vamos a ver? —cambia de tema nervioso.

—¿Pues tú qué crees? —como si fuera una obviedad absoluta.

—No lo sé, no sé qué óperas están haciendo actualmente en la ciudad.

—Ya verás entonces...Supongo que tiene que ser tu preferida, si te conozco bien.

—Oh —protesta con los ojos en blanco—. Así no voy a tener oportunidad de quejarme a gusto —suelta cínico.

—En realidad no sé si es o no es tu preferida, pero están pasando _Rigoletto_... y como no creo que a ti te guste mi preferida, decidí no hacer que cambiaran el programa —bromea sonriéndole.

—¿Tu preferida? ¿Cuál es tu preferida? —pregunta mirándole, porque es algo que nunca se ha planteado, muy en plan "¿tienes una preferida?".

—Carmen, desde luego —decide y el inglés levanta las cejas y canta un poco del aria "Toreador" del segundo acto. Francia le sonríe, y tararea un poquito con él.

—¡A ti también te gusta!

—Toréador, l'amour, l'amour t'attend! Toréador, en garde! Toréador! Toréador! —se detiene—. No, pero obviamente la conozco... en realidad tienes un gusto pésimo.

Se ríe haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—_Of course_, yo prefiero las parodias de _Gilbert_ y _Sullivan_, como Piratas o el Mikado, son mis favoritas.

—Bueno, a ti en realidad sólo te gusta ese humor raro que tienes

—¡No es humor raro! —frunce el ceño—. Solo que es demasiado culto para ti.

—¿Demasiado culto? —ojos en blanco de nuevo—, me confundes con tus colonias.

—Te refieres a _Canada_ y _Seychelles_, claro. Hice lo que pude después de tu influencia.

—De hecho me refiero a _Amerique_.

—De hecho no lo haces —frunce el ceño, amenazándole—. _America_ es perfectamente culto.

Francia le mira con incredulidad.

—No más que _Canada_.

—Que sea más... impulsivo, no significa que sea idiota.

—En ningún momento le he llamado idiota, sería absurdo llamarle idiota al país que tiene algunas de las universidades más importantes del mundo —frunce el ceño mirándole fijamente —, pero eso no lo convierte precisamente en culto.

—_Of course_! y puedo demostrártelo, podemos llamarle, ¡seguro sabrá contestar a cualquier cosa que le preguntes!

Francia le mira levantando una ceja.

—No vas a demostrarte si es o no es capaz de ubicar o no al rio _Rhin_ en un mapa...

—Pues no lo pongas en duda —gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Estás completamente ciego cuando hablas de él —un poco celosillo porque él siempre es un idiota y Estados Unidos una lumbrera.

—¡No es cierto!

—Te acepto muchas cosas pero no puedes decir que yo soy el ejemplo de lo inculto y él el ejemplo de lo culto —le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—En realidad los dos sois igual de estúpidos —resuelve. Francia le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, aunque se tranquiliza un poco con esa respuesta.

—¿Te gusta mi traje? —cambia el tema, colocándose el sombrero que se había quitado para subir al taxi—. Extraño los sombreros, ¿sabes?

Inglaterra le mira de reojo.

—Yo aun los llevo... creía que los odiabas porque te dejaban el pelo aplastado o algo de eso.

—Tú eres un anticuado —sentencia y le sonríe —, y es verdad que odio que me dejen el pelo aplastado, pero a la vez son misteriosos —lo baja hasta que le tapa casi los ojos, sonriendo.

El británico le mira de nuevo y traga saliva sonrojándose un poquito con esa sonrisa. Francia se levanta un poco el sombrero y le abraza de la cintura.

—Ah! —levanta las manos asustándose sin esperarse eso.

—Recuerdo más de alguna vez, en los callejones de Londres, con esos estúpidos bastones que tenías de los que sacabas una espada... ¡me dabas unos sustos! —le susurra al oído.

El inglés sonríe de lado buscando su bastón, desatornillando el mango y mostrándole un poco de la hoja de acero.

—Los oooooooodio —sentencia aunque en el fondo siempre los envidió, porque ahí estaba el idiotamente defendiéndose con su daguita y su bastón de madera de las estocadas de el idiota de Inglaterra con su estúpida hoja de acero.

Inglaterra sonríe más volviendo a atornillarlo y Francia le besa el cuello

—Aun así nunca, NUNCA me mataste... por algo sería.

Inglaterra se sonroja mucho tensando la espalda de golpe. Francia se ríe, notando la tensión.

—¿O hay alguna otra razón?

—Eso es por que...es... es por... es... matarte habría dado más problemas que beneficios.

—¿En la edad media? JA! Por favor, podrías haberte hecho con mis tierras en un santiamén de haber querido —sonríe mirándole a los ojos

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco.

—En la edad media yo era un crío, no te creas que no lo intenté.

Francia le mira a los ojos más intensamente.

—En la edad media me adoraaaaaaaabas, tanto como ahora —sentencia muy seguro de si mismo

—Es decir, nada en lo absoluuuuuuuto —le imita acercándose a su cara.

—Oh, claro que no... de verdad, podías haberme puesto veneno y probablemente me lo hubiera comido, sin enterarme con las mierdas que me dabas para comer.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hacía?

—Que sigo aquí, tonto —le toca la nariz.

—Ah, si, es verdad... me había olvidado —se ríe.

—Ja-ja

Se ríe más y el taxi se detiene.

—No creo que se te hubiera olvidado... jum! —se queja y el inglés abre la puerta sonriendo de lado y bajándose Francia le sigue.

El taxista le detiene pidiendo que le pague, mientras Inglaterra se parte de risa más lejos.

Francia levanta una ceja y saca libras de su cartera (oh, sí, Francia no planeaba tener problemas en su cita), le paga lo que pide y se dirige a la casa con el ceño fruncido refunfuñando (ha aprendido del mejor).

Inglaterra se ríe abriendo la puerta y mirándole de reojo. El francés se guarda la cartera alcanzándole.

—¿Has traído dinero de verdad? ¡Qué lujo! —se burla.

—Tais-toi!

Inglaterra se ríe sujetándole la puerta para que pase.

—El nuestro es dinero de verdad, por si no lo sabes —le da un golpe en el pecho con el hombro conforme pasa a su lado y el otro sigue sonriendo, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

—_Of course_, _of course_ —se burla en tono sarcástico.

—¿Insinúas acaso que no lo es? —levanta las cejas y le mira

—En lo maaás mínimo —sigue, andando hacia las escaleras. Francia le sigue, frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo.

—¿Y por qué tiemblas cada vez que hablamos de que caiga, eh? _Cameron_ es el primero en saltar histérico... antes incluso que _Allemagne_ y yo.

—Bah... no quisiera tener que rescataros a todos —miente tendiendo la ropa para que se le seque.

— Rescatarnos a todos, JA! ¿Ahora se te está pegando lo heroico del _garçón_?

—No, por eso no querría tener que hacerlo.

Francia le mira con bastante desagrado.

— Eres insoportable.

—¿Qué te crees que eres tú? —le mira levantando una ceja—. Estaría encantando de que acabaras con tu pesar simplemente regresándote a casa —gesto desinteresado con la mano. El del ojos azules levanta las cejas

—¿Estarías encantado? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos verdes.

—_Of course_... —se vuelve a la ropa con media sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados—. Pero sé que no lo harás —se encoge de hombros—. Por mucho que te quejes.

Francia parpadea y sonríe abrazándole por la espalda.

—Claro que no lo haría... mi presencia te molesta demasiado como para que yo te conceda la gracia de irme.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo y se muerde el labio un poco.

—Y además sé que te hace ilusión lo de hoy —se burla.

Francia se queda congelado mirándole un par de segundos y luego vuelve a abrazarle más fuertecito, sintiendo menos vergüenza esta vez.

—A ti también debería de hacértela.

—No estamos hablando de mí —se tensa.

—Puede que no lo prepararas con —carraspea—, algunos días de anticipación, pero supongo que mi condecoración no se hace sólo en una mañana...

—Algunos... JA! —sigue con eso intentando desviar el tema de lo que es incomodo para él.

—Además te has vestido especialmente, has traído a la prensa y al primer ministro y... estabas nervioso todo el rato. He visto tu cara... Te ha gustado el corcel blanco, digas lo que digas.

—Todo eso ha sido tu culpa y de tu invitación —se defiende cruzándose de brazos, sonrojado.

—¿Por invitarte a una cita? —pregunta sonriendo malévolamente. El británico se tensa y se sonroja mucho más abriendo los ojos y desfrunciendo el ceño con la boca abierta. Francia aprovecha la apertura de su boca para plantarle un beso en los labios. (UK 2 — FR 2)

Así que Inglaterra parpadea y tras dos segundos, ya está cerrando los ojos y devolviéndole el beso.

Y todos vuelven a ser felices y a estar tranquilos, mientras Francia le mete un poco de mano, claro está.

Y de alguna forma misteriosa Inglaterra se ríe en el beso con eso, porque le gusta aunque piensa en que va a romperle la cabeza...ejem... cuando acaben, si... eso hum... es que ahora... bueno no es... no tiene nada a mano con que hacerlo, eso. ¿no por otra cosa eh? que quede claro.

Todos nos reímos de Inglaterra, claro está, mientras Francia sigue persistentemente en lo suyo.

Entonces suena el timbre y Francia tiene un escalofrío involuntario por alguna razón que desconoce, por lo pronto, pero que conocerá en los próximos segundos.

Inglaterra protesta un poco intensificando el beso y al francés entonces no tiene más remedio que ignorar el timbre, girando al inglés hasta aplastarlo contra una pared con nuevos bríos.

El timbre suena de nuevo e Inglaterra lo ignora dos o tres veces más hasta que separa a Francia irritado.

—_Bollocks_!

El francés suelta un sonido gutural de desagrado, resistiéndose a detenerse, ni siquiera tanto por el beso o porque tenga tanto interés en este instante en tener sexo con Inglaterra (no han pasado ni tres horas desde la última vez) pero...

—_Non, non_!... ¿a dónde vas? —protesta Francia.

—¿Tú qué crees? ¡A evitar que me rompan el timbre! —replica.

—Pero estamos aquíiiiii... y vamos a ver la tele —protesta un poco más acercándose de nuevo al británico.

—Está bien, ve tú y echa a quien quiera que sea mientras me visto —propone poniendo los brazos en jarras, señalando la puerta.

—Aaargh... vale, vale... —hace cara de desagrado arrugando la nariz y quitándolo del camino, fastidiado.

—¡Pero si es la prensa no digas obscenidades ni cosa indecorosas! —advierte yendo a su cuarto.

—Voy a romperle la cara al idiota, sea quien sea, porque este día es mío y de nadie más... ¡Y no me digas qué es lo que puedo o no puedo decir! —grita desde las escaleras, caminando hasta la puerta con muchísima seguridad y abriéndola de golpe—. _QUOI?_

—_Priv'et_! —saluda Rusia con su sonrisa infantil, levantando el grifo del timbre unos instantes mas tarde de haber saludado.

—_Russie_... —impresionado, abre la boca—. ¿Qué haces... qu... que... qué haces aquí?

—Frantsiya, privet! —vuelve a saludar—. Sabía que estabas aquí.

—_Non_! _Non_! ¿Qué haces aquí...? Estamos... _non_, _noooooon,_ _non_ —cierra la puerta detrás de él.

—No me acordaba que hoy era el aniversario del triple entente hasta que vi las noticias y menos mal que lo hice, si no no hubiera llegado para celebrarlo todos juntos... Mi invitación debió perderse —explica feliz, entrando. Francia entra tras él, echando humo por la cabeza.

—_Russie_... _non_, no estamos celebrando ningún triple entente, estamos celebrando _Angleterre_ y yo NUESTRO _anniversaire_ —explica.

—Pasa muy a menudo que mis invitaciones se pierden, creo que es por el general invierno, atrapa a los carteros y... —añade mirando la casa con la boca abierta sin hacer el menor caso del francés, a su bola—. ¿Dónde está _Angliya_? Quisiera saludarle.

—Está ocupado, ahí arriba... —frunce el ceño frustrado, pensando que ahora para sacarse a Rusia de encima le va a costar trabajo.

—Ah, bueno, ya bajará —se encoge de hombros pasando al salón—. ¡Anda! Es diferente desde la última vez que vine —comenta (claro, tu lo destrozaste)

—¿Sí me oíste lo que dije, que no es hoy la celebración del triple entente? Esa va a ser en tu casa la próxima semana, _Angleterre_ y yo estamos celebrando SOLOS —repite y frunce más el ceño cuando pasa al salón.

—He traído un poco de vodka para celebrar el entente, es una botella especial, lo hice yo mismo de mis patatas, ¿quieres? —ofrece sentándose. Francia le mira a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

—No estás escuchando nada de lo que te digo —protesta.

Rusia sonríe de forma espeluznante y Francia tiene un escalofrío.

—_Russie_, cher... —se sienta junto a él en el sillón—. _Angleterre_ y yo tenemos planes para hoy, planes para estar SOLOS hoy, ¿bien? —explica lentamente.

—Vamos, toma un poquito de vodka y veras como te sientes mejor —sigue, sacando la botella semi congelada del interior de su abrigo y unos vasitos.

El francés toma uno de los vasitos igual, porque no tomarlo es ligeramente estúpido... es decir, es que va a dar lata hasta que lo tome.

—_Russie_... _Angleterre_ y yo vamos a salir —repite. Rusia se toma el suyo de golpe y Francia hace un pucherito.

—Estupendo, ¿a dónde?

—Eso es un secreto entre _Angleterre_ y yo.

—¡Ah! ¡Me lleváis a un sitio sorpresa! Me encantan las sorpresas —contento como un niño pequeño, toma un caramelo de un bol de la mesita. Francia se muerde el labio.

—Russie... _Angleterre_ y yo vamos a ir solos —explica haciendo voz suave.

—Ah, ¿queréis estar solos? Bueno, a mi no me importa, puedo dejaros espacio allí donde vayamos, sentándome en frente de la mesa o lo que sea —sigue, desenvolviendo en caramelo, que resulta ser uno de los micrófonos de Estados Unidos, se lo lleva a la boca igual sin darse cuenta.

—_Non_, es que no vas a ir con nosotros —establece, irritándose.

—Ah! ¿Vais a... buscar la... sorpresa... y luego la... traéis aquí? —pregunta triturando el micro con los dientes.

—_Non_! ¡No hay sorpresa para ti, tú no estás incluido, es NUESTRO _anniversaire_!

—Aaaah! Ya entiendo, se supone que yo no tengo que saber que es una sorpresa —sigue tan contento—. No habéis invitado al _yankee_, ¿verdad? Porque aunque sea con él el entente, no me gusta.

Francia rechina los dientes

—_Non_! Es nuestro _anniversaire_, de _Angleterre_ y mío, tú no pintas en él! Él y yo estamos celebrando ÉL Y YO que ÉL Y YO firmamos el _entente cordiale_, bien? TÚ no.

—_Net_, yo lo firme luego, ¿no te acuerdas? Cuando fue el triple entente... Fue muy divertido —asegura.

—Bien, eso no lo estamos celebrando. Estamos celebrando el _cordiale_, ¿bien? Sólo _Angleterre_ y yo, con una velada romántica SIN INTERRUPCIONES.

—¿Una velada romántica? —parpadea confundido.

—Una velada, _Russie_... Los dos solos —insiste.

—Ah, ¡pero ya te he dicho que no hay problema con eso!

—Para ti no hay... Pero yo no quiero que,..

—A mí me gusta mucho estar con vosotros, _Angliya_ y tu sois muy divertidos.

Francia se lo piensa valorando por primera vez con quien habla.

—Dame un minuto... —pide levantándose

—Estos caramelos son horribles —comenta después de tragarse el micro triturado.

—Toda la comida aquí lo es...

—Da... Es verdad.

Francia sale del salón subiendo las escaleras corriendo, entrando al cuarto de Inglaterra histérico, quien en ese momento esta anudándose el pañuelo en el cuello frente al espejo, le mira a través de él, sin darse la vuelta.

—_Angletereeeee_

—Mmmm?

—Dile que se vaya! —le mira desconsolado.

—¿A quieeén?

—¡No te burles! ¡Es trágico! —le pega en la espalda una palmada sin dejar de mirarle con ojitos—. Él no está invitado y no entiende razones y... y ¡ya le dije que de vaya y no parece tener intenciones!

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando? —pregunta poniéndose otra vez el alfiler con el diamante.

—¡De _Russie_!

—_What is the matter with him_?

—¡Está ahí abajo y va a echarnos a perder el día!

—_What_?

—Está ahí y cree que va a venir con nosotros a cenar y yo que sé, querrá meterse a la cama también... _non_! —aprieta los ojos.

Mientras tanto, llega un mensaje al teléfono de Estados Unidos "Estoy en Londres con _Frantsiya_ y _Angliya_, vamos a celebrar el triple entente como buenos amigos que somos sin ti, _Yankee forever alone_"

—Are you kidding me? ¡No bromees con esto, _France_! —replica Inglaterra yendo a la puerta y bajando al salón.

—_WHAAAAAT_! —se oye el eco hasta en Europa.

—¿Te parece que me estoy riendo? ¡Dile que se vaya! —Francia le sigue.

Mientras tanto, Estados Unidos habla con Canadá para que le explique qué es eso del triple entente.

Inglaterra baja a la sala y se encuentra frente a frente con Rusia, que está sentado en el sillón, tan feliz, tomando más vodka. Francia baja tras él con actitud "ya te he ido a acusar y ahora veras como te echan". Rusia sonríe al verles.

—_Privet, Angliya_! Feliz día del Entente —saluda. Francia bufa detrás de Inglaterra

—No es día del entente, es nuestro _anniversaire_ —suelta entre dientes.

—_R-Russia_ —vacila Inglaterra al notar que está ahí realmente—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Francia se cruza de brazos junto a Inglaterra mirándole de reojo y luego mirando a Rusia.

—He venido a celebrar el entente con mis amigos, claro —sonríe Rusia—. Mi invitación se perdió pero me enteré en la tele.

—¡Pero es que es absurdo! —murmura Francia frustrado

—No, _Russia_, tu invitación no se perdió, es que no estás invitado, este es un encuentro diplomático oficial entre _France_ y yo —explica Inglaterra.

—¡Ya le expliqué eso! —protesta Francia.

—Ah, da, ya me acuerdo de cuando lo firmasteis, todo el mundo estaba muy contento, ¿verdad? Y luego firme yo uno también, ¿te acuerdas? _Frantsiya_ no se acuerda —sigue sonriente. Francia bufa otra vez, indignado

—Escucha... Pero... —Inglaterra mira a Francia de reojo, nervioso.

—El asunto es que tu firma no la estamos celebrando hoy, sólo estamos celebrando nosotros dos —insiste un poco menos atemorizado ahora que está Inglaterra aquí.

—Claro —corrobora Inglaterra—. Por eso no puedes venir...

—Ah, no, eso ya lo sé. A _Frantsiya_ se le ha escapado, estáis planeando una sorpresa, así que os esperare aquí —explica Rusia.

—Una... _What_? —Inglaterra se vuelve a Francia, que pone los ojos en blanco, echando humo por las orejas.

—_Non_, no estamos preparando ninguna sorpresa, el lugar a donde vamos a ir es secreto, que es diferente —mira a Inglaterra.

—_Angliya_, no te enfades con _Frantsiya_, no me ha dicho nada, no sé qué es la sorpresa... —le defiende Rusia. Francia rechina los dientes.

—_What_? No estoy... no... _Russia_, no estás entendiendo.

—¡No hay ninguna sorpresa! No es sorpresa... es secreto, ¡un secreto entre nosotros que no vamos a decirte qué es nunca! —insiste Francia con los dientes apretados, frustrado.

—_Net, net_ —les corta Russia a ambos—. Hoy es el día del entente, no quiero que os peléis, así que reconciliaos y daos un beso como he visto antes en la tele —exige.

—_WHAT_? —Inglaterra escandalizado y sonrojado, claro. Francia no puede evitar soltar un "JA!" frustrado/enfadado/divertido.

—No ha sido culpa de _Frantsiya_, él no me ha dicho la sorpresa, así que _Angliya_, pídele perdón y dale un beso —vuelve a exigir Rusia.

Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo, por un lado queriendo matar a Rusia, pero por otro pensando que la tentación de que Inglaterra tenga que darle un beso es enorme.

—_What_? No voy a... —Inglaterra mira a Francia de reojo—. No voy a darle un beso a esa rana, lunático. ¡Márchate de mi casa!

Francia levanta las cejas ante la declaración, poniéndose tenso.

—_Angliya_, compórtate como un adulto. _Frantsiya_ cree que está en una velada romántica y está muy preocupado porque no te enfades y todo salga bien, así que dale un beso a cambio de haber herido sus sentimientos —exige Rusia de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido.

—_Russie_, no creo que eso sea necesario —susurra Francia notando un poco el cambio de actitud de Rusia, acercándosele a Inglaterra.

—_WHAT_? —Inglaterra flipa dando un paso atrás y sonrojándose aun más.

—Shhh... shh... calma —susurra Francia a Inglaterra_—. Russie, cher_, quizás sería mejor que nos dejaras solos para que podamos arreglar nuestras diferencias de una manera más cómoda.

—_Net_, hoy es el día del entente, así que tenéis que llevaros bien. Mientras esté aquí vais a tener que besaros cada vez que peléis —sentencia. Francia, esta vez, realmente no puede evitar reírse. Inglaterra le mira escandalizado y frunce el ceño.

—Perdona, _mon amour_, es solo... es que... es absurdo —le susurra Francia acercándose más y poniéndole una mano en la cintura.

—No! —grita Inglaterra histérico apartándole, muy sonrojado y nervioso.

—_Angliya_... —insiste Rusia.

—_Russie_, quizás baste con un apretón de manos —propone Francia mirándole de reojo. Rusia niega con la cabeza.

—_Wait, wait_! —sigue el inglés histérico—. Ok... Si le... Si... —traga saliva—. Si le beso... ¿Nos dejas solos? —negocia con Rusia. Francia levanta las cejas, pensando que eso suena a un doble sentido maravilloso que quizás pueda confundir el ruso de alguna manera, pero... es gracioso que Inglaterra lo ponga así.

—Claro —sonríe Rusia. Inglaterra traga saliva y mira a Francia muy nervioso quien le sonríe humedeciéndose los labios.

—No es como que quieras hacerlo, _mon amour_, es que estás obligado... por el _entente cordiale_ y por _Russie_ —indica.

Inglaterra se sonroja aun más mientras Rusia les observa. Francia se le acerca, acariciándole la cara con una mano, sonriendo aun, así que el británico se sonroja mucho más y tiene un escalofrío.

El francés se le acerca más entonces, abrazándole de la cintura y besándole en los labios y el inglés tiembla un poco al principio, pero enseguida se pierde en el beso.

Rusia sonríe complacido.

Francia se separa unos segundos más tarde, temiendo que Rusia ocupe esto para fastidiar a Estados Unidos tarde o temprano.

Inglaterra no entiende porque se separa tan pronto, volviendo a buscarle hasta que el "muy bien" de Rusia le saca de su ensimismamiento, soltándose de Francia del todo, mirando el suelo de nuevo como un tomate.

—Bien, _Russie_... _merci_ por venir, ¿necesitas que te acompañemos a la puerta?

—¿Acompañarme a la puerta? Net, yo me quedo aquí mientras vosotros vais solos al lugar secreto de la sorpresa —responde feliz. Francia cierra los puños

—_Noooon_! —chillonea de nuevo frustrado

—No es eso lo que hemos quedado, _Russia_! —protesta Inglaterra—. ¡Y claro que no vas a quedarte aquí tú solo y menos después de que me destruyeses el comedor la última vez!

Francia se cruza de brazos y Rusia sonríe.

—Por cierto, le he dicho al cerdo _yankee_ que estabamos aquí los tres celebrando —comenta ignorándoles, como quien habla del clima. Francia valora la posibilidad de echársele encima y cortarle el cuello.

—_W-What_? —susurra Inglaterra FLIPANDO.

—_Russie_... en serio, ¿es tu intención venir aquí a molestarnos? —pregunta Francia muy muy fastidiado.

—No estoy fastidiando, estoy con mis amigos —tan feliz. Francia aprieta los ojos a punto de gritarle que no son sus amigos y que les deje en paz pero se lo piensa mejor.

—¿Qué... qué ha... qué ha dicho _America_? —vacila Inglaterra en un susurro.

—No ha contestado —responde Rusia encogiéndose de hombros.

—_Russie_... _mon dieu_... que ganas de joderme el día en todos los malditos aspectos —susurra Francia por lo bajo tomando el vodka que le ha servido antes y que ha dejado en la mesita de centro y vaciándolo de un trago.

Inglaterra mira a Francia en plan "que hacemos?" y él le mira de regreso, terriblemente fastidiado... y solo ahí es que nota que Inglaterra se ha vestido ya y se ve extremadamente bien con su traje y su pañuelo en el cuello. Sonríe un poquito de lado aprobando el atuendo.

El inglés se sonroja un poquito por esa sonrisa, sin entender a qué viene.

—_Cher_, realmente queremos estar solos —indica Francia a Rusia.

—Ya te he dicho que me espero aquí —insiste Rusia.

—Danos un minuto —pide Inglaterra tomando del brazo a Francia y tirando de él al pasillo, quien sale arrastrado por Inglaterra, mirando a Rusia de reojo.

Inglaterra le mira muy nervioso, frotándose las manos y controlando a Rusia desde lejos. Francia le mira también mirando a Rusia y frunciendo el ceño, aun sacando humo por las orejas.

—¡Le detesto! ¿cómo se atreve a venir hoy y a hablar con el _garçón_, y...? ¿¡pero qué es lo que le pasa!? —protesta

—¿Qué... qué hacemos con él? ¡No quiere irse! y si le echamos, _America_... ¿y si _America_ se presenta aquí también? esto es un desastre —sigue Inglaterra agobiado.

—Voy a matar a alguien —sentencia.

—OK, una actitud muy productiva —se cruza de brazos el británico.

—Es que de todos los días del año, ¿¡por qué tiene que venir hoy?! —protesta irritado—, yo no le quiero en la ópera con nosotros, ni le quiero en la cena con nosotros y mucho menos quiero que tenga la idea remota de que puede venir aquí a dormir, ¡no es justo!

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que planeas que hagamos, _France_? ¿Drogarlo, atarlo y abandonarlo por ahí en algún lugar? eso no resuelve el problema de que se va a despertar cabreado, ni de que _America_ podría presentarse aquí en cualquier momento, sabiendo que el estúpido de _Russia_ está con nosotros protesta.

—¡Es que no es justo! —insiste fastidiado, aunque entendiendo el punto de Inglaterra (es decir, está haciendo berrinche)—. Ni siquiera sé como echarlo, llevo media hora intentándolo y sólo se va a ir cuando se vaya,no importa qué hagamos —suspira pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Y si viene _Amerique_...

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y Francia se cruza de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

—Esto es injusto —vuelve a protestar, el inglés se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Quizás llevarle a la ópera no sea tan terrible... —propone.

—Quizás meterle a nuestra cama tampoco —se queja todo en plan "si, claro... no es tan terrible, no quieres de paso ser uno con él y cederle tus tierras"... en plan draaaama y le mira mordiéndose el labio, acercándose a él y abrazándole, en plan "vale, no es contigo... es solo... "

—Olvida eso. No con _America_... ya sabes qué quiero decir— susurra—. Francia levanta las cejas

—¿Qué olvide _quoi_ exactamente? — le mira a los ojos.

—¿Tú qué crees? aprieta los ojos cubriéndose la cara —Francia abre la boca cómicamente y le suelta.

—Eso... eso es tan... eso... — incredulidad.

Inglaterra se pasa una mano por el pelo y le mira de reojo. Francia cruza los brazos mirando a Rusia con ojos asesinos.

El británico traga saliva notando esta situación demasiado incomoda y el francés se pasa una mano por el pelo tragando saliva y mirando al suelo, mordiéndose el labio.

—Quizás debería ir a casa y ya... —susurra. Los ojos verdes le miran tristemente pensando en el asunto de la ilusión que le hacía esto y que joder, a él también se la hace.

—Aun podemos ir a la ópera y a cenar, eso no es... es decir... vacila.

—_Oui_, está bien vamos a la opera y ya, a final tenemos ya los boletos —un poco decepcionado, Inglaterra se muerde el labio nervioso—. Pues eso es, ¿ya estás listo? —más seriecillo que antes, más profesional.

El británico asiente mirándo el suelo.

—Aun así no podemos dejarle ahí, provoca un desastre cada vez que se queda en mi salón sin supervisión —mira a Francia a los ojos.

—Pues que venga, al final ya da lo mismo —le sostiene la mirada.

Inglaterra le mira preocupado un poco triste.

—No me mires así... —susurra también mirándole con ojitos.

El británico se lleva las manos a la cara frotándose los ojos, da una palmada mirando a Francia con una sonrisa forzada y se vuelve para la sala.

Francia suspira mirando al inglés tallarse los ojos. Parpadea con la palmada y le mira girarse a la sala. Se queda unos cuantos segundos ahí, apretando los ojos y al final suspira una vez más, acercándose.

* * *

_Bueno… no todo el tiempo las cosas van todo lo bien que uno quisiera, ¿verdad Francia?_


	5. Chapter 5

Inglaterra vuelve a pasarse una mano por el pelo y se dirige a Rusia con una sonrisa forzada. Francia se para junto a él y Rusia les sonríe a los dos.

Francia frunce el ceño, sin sonreír.

—_Russia_... —empieza Inglaterra—. Hemos decidido decirte... la sorpresa —se inventa—. Vamos a ir a la ópera. Si quieres puedes acompañarnos, pero como solo tenemos dos entradas, puede que no te sientes con nosotros.

—Y no queremos que vayas —susurra Francia.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué buenos amigos que sabéis que me encanta el ballet! —exclama Rusia.

—Ehm... no, no es ballet, es ópera, _Rigoletto_... —explica Inglaterra.

—No es ballet —murmura Francia a la vez, mirándole y buscándole a Inglaterra la mano.

—Bueno, también me gusta. ¡Qué divertido! —sigue tan feliz. Francia gruñe un poco.

—Después de eso, cada quien se irá a su casa —especifica.

—Ah, yes —corrobora Inglaterra mirando a Francia—. Porque mañana hay que volver al trabajo y todo eso.

—Ah, yo tengo vacaciones. Creo que me quedaré aquí contigo un día, no me gusta viajar de noche —asegura Rusia a Inglaterra,

—_W-what_?

Francia le mira de reojo y luego mira a Rusia con ganas de matarle.

—¿Pero que... Pero qué _merde_ es lo que te pasa? —pregunta histérico a Rusia.

—Eh? —Rusia se vuelve a Francia con su sonrisa boba.

—_Non_, ¡te vas a ir a casa! —protesta con el ceño fruncido.

—¿A tu casa? A mí me da lo mismo, pero ¿no sería más fácil que te quedarás tú aquí también? —propone Rusia y luego mira a Inglaterra—. ¿A que no te importa que nos quedemos?

—¡Tú te vas a ir a tú casa! —protesta mirando a Rusia y luego a Inglaterra, HISTERICO.

—¿A mi casa? —pregunta Rusia—. Hoy no porque ya es muy tarde, pero podéis venir la semana que viene si queréis —sonríe.

Francia mira a Inglaterra absolutamente desesperado, haciendo pucheritos. Inglaterra está ya rendido.

—Te detesto —susurra Francia para Rusia, aunque mirando a UK.

—Ah! _Frantsiya_! ¡Otra vez! —le riñe Rusia—. Ahora vas a tener que besar a _Angliya_ otra vez.

—¿¡Pero qué?! ¡No vamos a besarnos cada vez que te dé la gana, loco! —replica Inglaterra tensándose de nuevo.

—_Angliya_, no digas cosas feas o tendrás que besarme a mi —amenaza Rusia.

—_WHAT THE HELL_!

Francia mira a Rusia como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y de verdad, de verdad está a punto de intentar matarle... Toma a Inglaterra de la solapa y le besa con todas sus ganas y con toda su frustración, por el día, porque le ilusionaba, porque ahora todo le parece que se ha ido a la mierda y porque es lo único de todo lo que le ha propuesto Rusia que realmente quiere hacer.

Inglaterra sigue en plan WTH? histericolocoperdido, mientras el francés le besa. Francia termina por soltar al inglés detestando además que ni siquiera le haya podido fundir el cerebro.

Rusia sonríe complacido.

—Bien! Y ahora vamos a buscar mi entrada para la ópera, os invitaré a cenar —asegura. Francia le mira con odio, pensando que esto no puede estar pasando... Inglaterra está empezando a querer matar a alguien también

—Esto es como ser sus monigotes de circo —susurra para Inglaterra tomándole de la mano y entonces suena el teléfono de Francia, que lo saca y contesta sin mirar qué es.

—_Awesomes_ Felicidades del _Awesome_ yo, tío! —se ríe Prusia.

—Ni me digas —escupe de mala gana.

—Eh? Jaja! ¿Estás mosqueado por que hoy no puedes molestar al inglesito? Venga, tío —se ríe de nuevo mientras Inglaterra se sienta en otro sillón, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

—_Prusse_... no me jodas, en serio —lo sentimos Prusia, es que de verdad está de mal humor.

—¿Eh? —deja de reírse—. ¿Pero qué pasa, tío?

—Nada, no pasa nada... sólo se acaban de cargar mi día entero, eso es lo que pasa —refunfuña—. Es decir nada importante, es decir, no es como que... —hace una pausa y bufa.

—_Was_? Pero _Spanien_ dice que estas en _London_.

—_Oui_ es solo... —baja el tono—, ha llegado alguien y... bueno...

—¿Alguien? ¿Quién? ¿_Amerika_? Me lo supuse cuando vi el beso en las noticias, tío, que mal rollo.

Francia aprieta los ojos.

—Ya, claro... porque no es que ni siquiera hoy pueda hacer eso siquiera, ¿verdad? _Non_, cher... no ha llegado el chico, pero gracias por los ánimos —murmura.

Rusia le mira intensamente mientras Inglaterra sigue pensando. Francia fulmina a Rusia, pero él sigue sonriendo tan feliz, sin notarlo.

—Pero si yo no he dicho nada —se defiende Prusia de la agresividad.

—Ya lo sé... No es contigo... —protesta en el mismo tono agresivo.

—Bueno, y ¿qué te pasa entonces? —ahora Prusia agresivo también.

—Es que era el día perfecto, ¿sabes? Y... Y... —susurra, mira a Inglaterra y luego baja la mirada—. Da lo mismo —cambiando el tema.

—¿Y no hay nada que puedas hacer? ¿Voy a sacarte de ahí? —se ofrece.

—_Non_, _merci_... No vengas de hecho. Es _Russie_.

—Uuuuh, mucha suerte, tío.

—Lo sé. _Merci_ igual por llamar.

—¿Por qué no haces que vaya _Amerika_ y que le entretenga o que se lo lleve? —propone.

—Sólo me falta que venga el.

—Bueno, tío, no sé, yo decía... No sé, si necesitas algo llámame, ¿vale?

—_Oui_, perdona... Es que... Jo —responde.

—Algo habrá que puedas hacer —le anima sonriendo.

—¿Tú crees? Yo... No estoy seguro

Prusia no sabe qué contestar.

—Si hoy no... si hoy... cuando vuelva a casa les hablo, ¿bien? —responde Francia.

—Claro —sonríe Prusia.

—_Au revoir_ —responde.

—_Auf wiedersehen_ —responde colgando.

Francia se guarda el teléfono y mira a Inglaterra, que sigue con la cabeza hundida entre sus manos y estas apoyadas en sus rodillas, mirando el suelo.

El francés se levanta y le pasa una mano por el pelo, sentándose junto a él, cuando suena el teléfono del británico. Este suspira sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo y mirando el número, un poco harto del mundo.

Cuando lee "_Switzerland_" levanta las cejas y se pasa un mano por el pelo, poniendose de pie.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta Francia volviéndole a tomar de la mano un poco desconsolado.

—Dadme un momento, voy a contestar —pide descolgando—. _Hello_?

—Hello, _England_! —le saluda Suiza en su inglés afrancesado/alemanizado.

—_Good afternoon, Switzerland_ —saluda Inglaterra sonriendo un poquito.

—_Good afternoon_ —sonríe un poco también, aunque está nervioso—. _How are you_?

—Un poco liado ahora mimo... tengo a _Russia_ sentado en mi salón, lo que invariablemente me pone... tenso —bromea un poco desde el pasillo, mirándoles de reojo.

—Oh. Pensé que... bueno, me han... dicho que estabas con _France_ —se sonroja porque desde que lo supo no se ha despegado de la tele—, _con... congratulations._

—_What_? —se tensa como un palo.

—Está en la televisión, yo sólo pensé que... bueno, ¿no es hoy el... —empieza a sudar pensando que quizás ha visto un programa viejo o algo, agobiándose—. A-Aniversario del _Entente cordiale_?

—Ah... ah, lo dices por el aniversario... Y-Yes. _France_... _France_ ha venido en una cordial visita diplomática —explica nervioso.

Suiza se sonroja mucho porque ha visto el beso como doce veces y las doce veces le ha dado algo que no sabe exactamente que es. Inglaterra carraspea y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Thank you

—Eso es en realidad lo que quería decirte, espero que lo... lo pasen bien. No sabía que habían invitado a más gente yo creí que solo serían ustedesdosnadamaspues... bueno, es lo que yo... pensé.

—Ah, no, no... de hecho, _Russia_ no ha entendido el asunto y se ha presentado un poco... —carraspea.

—Ohhh... Entonces _Russia_ está de tercera rueda —suelta antes de que pueda detenerse a sí mismo.

—_What_? _No! no! nononono_... —se sonroja mucho—. _Russia_... no es como que realmente moleste... _I mean, you know_, por el asunto de que no está invitado y eso —risa nerviosa—. pero no es como que... _well_, solo vamos a la ópera y a cenar y esas cosas, nada raro... _I mean_... no es... —risa nerviosa de nuevo sin saber como explicarse. Suiza levanta una ceja

—Pero...

—_Yes_? —sonrisa forzada.

—_It's ok_, entiendo —susurra—. Sólo quería felicitarte.

—Por el entente —afirma/pregunta.

—_Oui_... digo, _yes_ —nerviosito.

—_Yes, thank you_ —responde nervioso también.

—Bueno —carraspea—. Tengo que irme...

—Wait! —pide aun más nervioso.

El helvético se queda callado al otro lado de la línea pensando que ha malinterpretado todo, pero a la vez los besos y están ahí y...

—Hay... —susurra—. Hay algo que... te preocupe o... algo —risa nerviosa— es que pareces como... no sé.

Suiza abre la boca sorprendido y se sonroja.

—_No, nein._ _Non_. N-No sé... _what are you talking_ about? —nervioso

—Ehm... es que... ehm... _maybe_... I mean... —sigue vacilando y parece que están ambos en un bucle.

—Yes? —pregunta seco, temblando un poco, Inglaterra raga saliva acojonadillo.

—Debo haberme hecho una idea errónea, _sorry_

—No creo —confiesa apretando los ojos.

—_What_? —vacila sin entender.

—¿De qué idea hablas? —pregunta apanicado, pensando que quizás él entendió algo mal.

—Pues de ti, me pareció que había algo que te incomodaba... —explica.

—N-No me... no me incomoda, solo pienso que es interesante que tengan un día así, quizás... deberías —carraspea muy, muy nervioso.

—Debería... —le insta a seguir.

—Pasarlo bien —susurra.

—_What_? —de nuevo sin saber a qué se refiere.

—_Nothing, nothing_... O-olvídalo.

—Yo lo estoy pasando bien

—_I am glad_ _to hear it_ —agrega sinceramente el suizo.

—_I mean_... excepto por que _Russia_ se ha presentado aquí... —especifica.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—Y porque odio a _France_ —añade demasiado tarde, deprisa y corriendo, notando que casi se le olvida mencionarlo. Suiza frunce el ceño

—Claro que le odias, como no vas a odiarle —le da la razón, así que el inglés se calma un poco—. Bueno... —carraspea—. Tengo que ir a trabajar. _Congratulations again_.

—Está bien, _thank you_, no te quito más tiempo.

—Saludos a... bueno, f-feli... —carraspea —, dile a... ehhh...

—¿Quieres hablar con él? _wait_... —Inglaterra vuelve al salón y se para frente a Francia—. _Switzerland_ —le tiende el teléfono mientras, Inglaterra se va a ayudar a Rusia a "comprar las entradas" tratando de convencerle que está todo vendido.

—_W-Whaaat? No. No... no! Engla... oh, A-allô… a… France_... —agobiado Suiza felicita a Francia de la manera más diplomática y escueta que es posible, en tan solo un minuto; el francés, que está tan de mal humor que ni siquiera se toma la molestia de fastidiarle, vuelve a la sala con el teléfono en mano buscando a Inglaterra, que está sentado junto a Rusia señalando la pantalla del ordenador.

Francia le abraza por la espalda y le da un beso en la mejilla. Inglaterra se tensa y se sonroja.

—¿Qué haces, _frog_?

—No protestes —sin soltarle. Rusia sigue mirando la pantalla del ordenador con cara de bobo, sin prestarles atención.

Inglaterra trata de soltarse como cuando era pequeño y Francia trataba de abrazarle "contra su voluntad"

—Dime que no hay boletos —le susurra al oído, sin dejar que se suelte.

—Eso intento hacerle creer —susurra de vuelta, cuando Francia le sonríe, hundiéndole una mano en el pelo de la nuca y mordisqueándole la oreja del lado del que no está Rusia, claro.

Inglaterra tiene un escalofrío sonrojándose más mirando a Rusia con miedo, quien se vuelve a ellos.

Francia mira a Rusia sin soltarle, actuando con naturalidad

—_Quoi_? ¿No hay, verdad? Eso supuse...

—_Da_, si hay, eso mismo dijo _Angliya_ —sonríe.

— _Merde_... —susurra mirando al británico de reojo, sentándose junto a él.

Inglaterra se lleva una mano a la frente y empieza a reírse histéricamente. Francia flipa un poco mirándole sin poder evitar sonreír

—_Quoi_?

—Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Rusia le pone una mano en la cabeza como se la pone a Letonia.

—¿Estás bien?

Francia se tensa mucho al ver que le toca. Inglaterra se queda paralizado con la mano de Rusia en la cabeza.

—Estate bien —pide Rusia, le da unos golpecitos suaves y se vuelve al ordenador donde se abre el messenger de Google de Inglaterra, mientras él está mirando a Francia, sin darse cuenta.

Francia le pasa una mano por el pelo, en donde Rusia le ha tocado y Rusia le abre conversación a Estados Unidos,z a Canadá y a Japón con un "Privet" a cada uno.

Inglaterra sigue masajeándose las sienes.

America: WTF  
United Kingdom: Privet, privet? privet?, , , ... No estoy seguro de que esto funcione  
America: WTF WTF...  
America: No es gracioso!  
United Kingdom: , , — ? ... ?

Así que suena el teléfono de Inglaterra quien lo saca al punto del colapso.

United Kingdom: ? ? , ? ? ? ?

Al inglés se le para el corazón mirando a Francia muy asustado al notar que es el niño.

America: You are dead, fucking commie... DEAD!

Francia mira a Inglaterra y luego el teléfono, palideciendo un poco a pesar de que ha dicho que no le importa. Inglaterra contesta.

—_He... hello_?

—_Where are you_? —histéricolocoperdido... no. HISTERICOLOCOPERDIDO.

—_I'm at home, in_ _London_... —responde intentando usar un tono calmado.

—Él... él... —Estados Unidos está trabado, entre el enojo, la preocupacón y la histeria—... él está... él... _fucking_... ehh...

United Kingdom: boi mull lento ezkriviendo en este alfavetiko  
America : What the fuck are you doing in Iggy's computer!

—_Iggy_... Es, es... una... es una tragedia internacional, hay que hablar a la ONU! —histeria.

—_America, what's wrong_? Todo va bien —trata de calmarle de nuevo Inglaterra.

United Kingdom: io kompra entradas para mio para ber la uopera

—_What the fuck_... ópera? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño—. VAN A IR A LA... _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING THINKING_?

Inglaterra parpadea sin entender como ha descubierto lo de la Ópera.

—_What_?

—¿QUÉ HACE AHÍ? —grita—. VOY A MATARLE... TE JURO QUE VOY A MA... _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING_?

America: SUELTA LA COMPUTADORA DE IGGY. VOY A MATARTE

Francia le da un codazo a Inglaterra frunciendo el ceño, sin entender.

—¡_America_ CÁLMATE! —exige Inglaterra frunciendo el ceño y haciéndole un gesto a Francia para que le deje en paz—. Háblame con calma y cuéntame que te pasa.

Francia frunce el ceño y se levanta.

United Kingdom: Angilaterra me a degado la compuradora para entradas compro io

Estados Unidos lee lo que ha escrito Rusia

—No puedo creer que... que le hayas dejado usar... what _the fuck _piensas_, Iggy_? Es el _fucking commie_... no has pensado que va a ESPIARTE? A ti y... A MI! —grita el final.

—_America_, nadie te está espiando, ¿de qué rayos hablas?

Rusia levanta las cejas al oír eso de Inglaterra y sonríe de forma espeluznante.

—¿Entonces es una broma? _Fuck_... ¡No tiene NADA de gracioso! ¡NADA! —histérico... le cuelga.

United Kingdom: degar te io aora, rebisar coreo secreto io aora.

United Kingdom has left the conversation. Appears offline.

Inglaterra parpadea mirando el teléfono sin entender un pimiento y buscando a Francia con la mirada quien le mira de reojo, sin entender nada obviamente y suena el teléfono de Inglaterra otra vez.

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco, descolgando cuando la computadora se apaga y Rusia levanta las cejas.

—Vaya —comenta.

— _Russia_... _Russia_ estaba en tu... tu computadora —declara Estados Unidos e Inglaterra lo va a matar.

—_Yes_, estaba comprando las entradas, estoy aquí a su lado —Inglaterra se vuelve a Rusia y nota que el ordenador se ha apagado—. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿y cómo sabes lo de la ópera? ¿has vuelto a poner _bloody_ micrófonos en casa? —pregunta.

—¡Estaba... estaba espiando! —declara entendiendo al final.

—¿Tú estabas espiando? _What the hell_ te crees que haces, _brat_!? —le riñe. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y Francia levanta las cejas mirando a Rusia.

—_Nooooo! Fuck_! ÉL! He borrado toda tu computadora.

—_WHAT_? —Inglaterra no puede creerselo.

—¡Él estaba espiando!

—_NO! NO! NO! NO!_ —sigue Inglaterra sin poder creerlo, quitándole el ordenador a Rusia intentando encenderlo, pero evidentemente... no enciende—. _NOOO! AMERICA! NO! BLOODY HELL!_ —sigue gritando Inglaterra—. Mi _bloody_ trabajo! Mis _bloody_ informes! Mis _bloody_ libros! Mi _bloody_ todo!

—¡Estaba ESPIANDO! ¡Me dijo que iba a ver el correo secreto! —se defiende.  
—NADIEESTABAESPIANDOBLOODYHELLESTABAYOSENTADOAQUIA SUMISMOBLOODYLADOBLOODYBASTARD!

Estados Unidos se queda callado porque es raro que Inglaterra le diga bastard. Francia se acerca a él, preocupado.

—NO VUELVAS A HABLARME, ¿ME OYES? ¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A HABLARME HASTA QUE NO SE ME PASEN LAS GANAS DE ROMPERTE LA CABEZA CONTRA UNA MESA! —grita Inglaterra MUY enojado y luego cuelga el teléfono.

—¡Pero es que el estaba ahí! ¡Estaba hablando conmigo en NUESTRO _messenger_! —se queja impresionado y frunce mucho el ceño cuando le cuelga, volviendo a marcar.

Inglaterra desmonta literalmente el teléfono, sacando la tarjeta de memoria antes de que la pueda fundir a distancia o cualquier cosa, porque tiene copias de la mayoria de las cosas ahí y en el ordenador del parlamento, gracias a dios, o Estados Unidos moriría en este mismo momento. Estamos hablando de alguien que por no tirar, no tira ni los tuppers viejos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Francia descolocado mirándole

—Todo el _bloody_ mundo fuera de la casa. _NOW_ —exige entre dientes guardándose la tarjeta en el bolsillo. Rusia sonríe y Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Ya nos vamos a la ópera? ¡Qué bien!

—_Angleterre_? —reconociendo inmediatamente el tono de "te estoy echando de la casa" y no "nos vamos a la ópera".

—¡Fuera he dicho! ¡fuera todo el mundo! —sigue gritando señalando la puerta, Rusia se levanta tan contento, yendo afuera.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —vuelve a preguntar Francia, aunque se hace un paso para atrás.

—¡Que salgas, _France_! _Bloody_ hell, no me lo pongas más difícil —insiste irritado.

—Pero la ópera... —susurra frunciendo el ceño.

—No sé si voy a ir a la _bloody_ ópera —le mira a los ojos con furia—. Por lo pronto, fuera de aquí.

Francia parpadea, frunciendo un poco más el ceño y negando con la cabeza, apretando los dientes.

—_France_ —protesta Inglaterra dando una patada al suelo.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras —escupe dando la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta.

Al ver que sale andando, el inglés suspira, buscando sus llaves y su abrigo, siguiéndole.

Francia toma el pomo de la puerta y la abre, saliendo sin darse cuenta de que le sigue, echando humo por la cabeza. Inglaterra sale detrás de él cerrando la puerta de un portazo, Rusia les mira a ambos.

—¿Pedimos un taxi?

—Vete a la _merde_, _Russie_ —le grita Francia.

—Yo no voy a la Ópera, _Russia_, me voy al _bloody_ Yard, haced lo que queráis —suelta Inglaterra en una voz muy seria.

—Haced lo que queráis, haced lo que queráis... —replica Francia mirando a Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido—. Vete tú también a la _merde_, ni creas que quería realmente ir contigo, ni estar contigo, ni me importas un pimiento tú y tú estúpido _Entente cordiale_ que me obligaron a firmar.

Inglaterra le mira fijamente un momento, muy muy enojado y ni siquiera tiene ganas de discutir con Francia, así que se da la vuelta y sale del porche después de aguantarle la mirada unos segundos.

Francia le mira irse, desconsolado, mordiéndose el labio y limpiándose los ojos rápidamente con el dorso de la mano.

Inglaterra saca el Rolls y se detiene un segundo frente a la puerta, baja la ventanilla mirando a Francia y a Rusia.

Francia termina de limpiarse la cara poniéndose el sombrero hasta que le cubre los ojos. Se gira hacia la puerta sin mirar a Inglaterra y empieza a caminar hacia allá. _Russia_ se acerca también tan feliz.

—Escuchadme, voy a ir al _Yard_ e intentaré acabar cuanto antes... adelantaos vosotros a la ópera si queréis y nos vemos allí... trataré de llegar. Me dejarán entrar seguro aunque ya haya empezado la representación, _I'm Lord United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_!

Francia, que iba ya a la salida habiendo sorteado el Rolls se detiene mirándole con cara de incredulidad.

— Planease que me vaya con... planeas que... —bufa/protesta/grita/sentenciaaliviadoporquealfina lpuedequesivayan.

—Total, una vez les grite ya no habrá nada que hacer allí y aquí hoy no puedo volver —responde rindiéndose un poco histéricamente—. _France_, haz lo que te dé la gana.

—Bien, nos veremos luego _Angliya_ —responde Rusia feliz y se larga a buscar un taxi.

—No entiendo nada, ¿sabes? —le hace notar Francia mas dolido de lo que quisiera mirando a Rusia irse y relajándose un poco con eso—. ¿Te borró todo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque es un imbécil —abre la puerta del copiloto para que Francia entre, quien hace como que valora la puerta abierta exactamente una centésima de segundo y luego entra al coche, relajándose, por cierto.

—Y vas a ir con _Scotland Yard_ a gritarles porque... pudo borrarlo todo —se autoexplica abrochándose el cinturón.

—_Of course_, por eso y porque la _bloody_ casa vuelve a estar infestada de micrófonos, vamos a tener que ir a un _bloody_ hotel hoy o algo por el estilo —protesta.

—Seguramente tienes copia de todo en otro lado y los micrófonos... ¿cómo sabes que hay micrófonos? —sonríe un poco al notar que ha dicho lo del hotel, relajándose mucho, mucho más.

—Aunque así, sea, _France_... _bloody_ _hell_, ¿y si no tuviera copia? ¡No puede borrar mi ordenador! ¡Y menos sin consultarme! ¡Ni siquiera debería poder entrar a mi _bloody_ ordenador! Apenas si debería saber que existe mi _bloody_ ordenador... Estoy harto, muy, muy harto, podría haber borrado cosas muy importantes para mí, irremplazables... ¡Y ni siquiera se ha parado a pensar en si a mí me iba a suponer un problema! Estoy MUY enojado con él.

—Lo sé, lo sé... no creo que haya sido con mala intención —le mira—, pero entiendo que estés enfadado. ¿Algún día le has pedido muy en serio que no lo haga? Es decir, ya sé que siempre pides que no lo haga, pero igualmente debes pedirle otras cosas, como que no te bese en público o que no te diga _Iggy_... ¿sabes?

—¡Que no ha sido mala intención mi culo! ¡Ha sido absolutamente deliberado! Tengo cosas ahí, ¿sabes? Cosas importantes e irremplazables... Y no hablo solamente de asuntos de estado, que por supuesto no soy tan idiota de tener solo una copia, hablo de cosas personales, de fotos, de escritos, de canciones y grabaciones, _bloody_ hell! ¡Es mi _bloody_ ordenador! ¡No debería saber ni que existe!

Suspira.

—No entiendo como tengo que pedirle las cosas para que me haga caso —sigue con el ceño fruncido.

—De verdad no es que quiera defenderle y no dudo que haya sido deliberado, pero a la vez, no creo que su intención haya sido molestarte. El chico puede ser paranoico, o... —hace una pausa—. No lo sé, pero en general no creo que buscara molestarte. Levanta una mano y le acaricia la mejilla muy, muy suavemente, casi rozándola nada más.

—Es que parece que la única forma es hacer las cosas a su modo, ¿sabes? —da un golpe al volante, con rabia—. Hacer lo que me da la gana sin pensar en él y si me lo llevo por delante pues que se joda, ¡es que yo lo quería así!

Le mira, mordiéndose el labio.

—Es un chico un poquito consentido —susurra.

—Debería decirle que se me han borrado todos los dibujos de cuando era bebé que se perdieron en el incendio... O algo peor, ¿sabes? ¡A veces me dan ganas de que en su absurda paranoia descubra esto y se dé cuenta de porqué estoy intentando protegerle de una buena vez!

Francia parpadea, un poco dolido con ese comentario sin saber qué decir.

—Pues... es que... oh, venga, _Angleterre_

—Es que le protejo siempre tanto que parece que no le da valor a las cosas, cree que todos van a cuidar siempre de él y va a tener siempre lo que se le antoje y siempre va a poder hacer lo que quiera.

—Es que lo consientes mucho, _cher_... porque lo quieres mucho. Pero es verdad que tanto lo cuidas y tanto lo proteges que quizás el cree que puede hacer lo que quiera, porque al final vas a acabar encontrando una disculpa para él —le mira de reojo—, eso es lo que uno hace con sus... colonias.

—¿No está tan interesado en lo que pasa en mi casa y en lo que hago o dejo de hacer? Pues que vea lo que pasa en mi casa, que grabe con las _bloody_ camaritas como me tiro a _France_ en la _bloody_ mesita del té, ¡eso es lo que debería pasarle! —sigue muy enfadado.

El francés cierra los ojos, porque esta conversación es un poco complicada, levanta otra vez una mano y le acaricia un brazo con suavidad.

—Quizás deberías valorarlo cuando tengas la cabeza fría y se te haya pasado el enfado.

—Pero nooo, el idiota de _Iggy_ ¿qué hace? Se va al _bloody_ yard a obligar a todos sus agentes a limpiar la casa de micrófonos que podrían dañarle y se va a dormir a un _bloody_ hotel... Es mi _bloody_ casa, ¿sabes?

—Él es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees, _Angleterre_... —agrega mirando por la ventana.

—_Why, why in the hell_ tengo que ir yo a un _bloody_ hotel si él es el imbécil que se va a dañar a sí mismo y que me ha borrado el ordenador?

—Porque le quieres mucho y eres un buen padre.

—_But_! Él no tiene ninguna consideración por MIS cosas o por lo que a mí me daña con cosas que no hace bien, ¿por qué tengo que tenerla yo con él con las cosas que no hago bien y le dañan?

—Porque tú eres el adulto que no deja de tratarlo como a un niño.

—¡Pues quizás ya va siendo hora de dejar de hacerlo! —vuelve a golpear el volante.

—Bien, estoy de acuerdo —asiente.

—¿Eh? —vacila y le mira de reojo.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —repite mirándole.

—¿En qué?

—En que lo dejes de tratar como un niño —frunce el ceño, descolocado.

—No puedo ir a casa y tener sexo contigo—se sonroja—. En frente de sus cámaras para que sepa lo que es ser adulto y que no le proteja. Eso sí sería deliberado y malintencionado

Francia hace los ojos en blanco

—Yo me refería a una aproximación un poco menos bestia de tu parte, _mon amour_ —indica—. Lo tratas como un padre trata a un hijo... —insiste y le mira.

—Además, yo no quiero tener sexo contigo —miente demasiado tarde y demasiado fuera de lugar para que NADIE piense siquiera en creérselo—. ¿Cómo cual?

—Podrías hablar con él y decirle, de manera no histérica, como le has dicho doscientas veces que no te llame _Iggy_, que no te gusta que se meta en tu casa con sus cámaras, ¿has hecho eso?

—¡Pues claro que lo he hecho!

—¿Estás insinuando que _Amerique_ realmente no te respeta cuando le hablas en serio? —le mira seriamente.

—_America_ siempre encuentra una escusa para hacer lo que le da la gana

—Tiene que respetarte de una u otra manera.

—Bien, y lo hace... Siempre que las muestras de respeto vaya de acuerdo a sus planes o caprichos —suelta sarcástico

—Es decir, tienes que hacer que te respete y que de alguna manera entienda que cuando dices no es no, _Angleterre_, aun cuando sus planes sean otros... porque de la otra manera eres su marioneta.

—_Of course_. Y eso es taaaaaan fácil. Ya he visto como te resistías tú a las estúpidas peticiones de _Russia_.

—Yo no podría tener una relación con _Russie_ —responde mirando por la ventanilla.

—Tampoco puedes hacer que te respete —empieza a aparcar.

—_Oui_, _Angleterre_, pero _Russie_ no es mi pareja, y _Amerique_ —hace una pausa imperceptible casi— sí es tu pareja. Necesitas encontrar una manera de que te respete para que puedas confiar en él —agrega de manera desinteresada, subiendo el vidrio de la ventanilla que ha bajado hace unos segundos—, no sé cual, admito que es difícil.

Inglaterra suspira negando con la cabeza y se baja del coche. Francia se baja junto con el mirándole con una sonrisita, el inglés le mira de reojo.

—¿Y esa sonrisita?

—Es que te vez muy bien... —confiesa sonriendo

—Eh? —se sonroja un poquito mirándole, Francia se le acerca un poco más, sonriendo de lado.

—MUY bien —agrega acariciándole la mejilla

Inglaterra carraspea nervioso, apartando la mirada buscando ayuda alrededor, pero Francia le da un beso en la frente y sonríe abrazándole, a lo que tiembla un poco, sonrojándose más.

—Has... ehm... tu... eh... _Switzerland_? —pregunta inconexamente tratando de sacar algun tema.

—_Oui_, me ha dicho que me veía muy mal sobre el caballo blanco —sonríe un poco.

—Ah... tiene razón —asegura con nervios.

—¿Lo hace? También me ha dicho que como te ponga un dedo encima, va a matarme —se ríe. Inglaterra parpadea y levanta las cejas, sin esperarse eso.

—Bien visto por su parte, tendré que agradecerle.

—Creo que lo que quería decir... —hace una pausa y sonríe de lado—, es que como no te la pasaras bien tendría que matarme. Creo que estaba protegiéndote a su... modo.

—Es bueno saberlo, así podré decirle todo lo mal que me lo he pasado y que se encargue de ti —pone un dedo en su barbilla acercándole hacia sí y al final le da una palmadita en la mejilla apartándole.

Francia le deja hacer, sonriendo, sin buscarle para un beso, mientras le toma de la mano y se la aprieta.

—¿Vamos a que le grites a alguien más? —pregunta sonriendo.

—Yes —suspira separándose y dirigiéndose a la entrada, sin soltarle la mano.

El francés sonríe más al ver que no le suelta, ajustándose el sombrero e hinchando el pecho, el inglés tira de él andando con el bastón en la otra mano, subiendo la escaleras. Entra a Scotland Yard, primero, soltándole con furia en los ojos, Francia le aprieta el brazo antes de que entre del todo.

—Aplástalos! —le anima.

—Quiero ver al inspector —exige Inglaterra dando un golpe con el bastón sobre el mostrador. Francia se para junto a él y saca un cigarrillo, sonriendo... y media hora más tarde todos los agentes de la comisaria van de un lado a otro mientras aun resuenan los gritos de Inglaterra.

Y Francia disfruta cada momento del mismo un poquito, ejem... contento, porque Inglaterra enfadado con alguien más, ordenándole firmemente que haga cosas es como... ligeramente sexy. Espera a que todos estén haciendo algo y a que Inglaterra deje de gritar por un instante para acercarse a él y ofrecerle un cigarrillo.

Inglaterra le acepta el cigarrillo indicándole que tienen que ir fuera y dándole a quien sea que le este gritando ahora el tiempo de que se fume en cigarrillo para que se pongan en marcha.

— _Dieu_, cualquiera te oiga gritar así entendería por qué eres tan escandaloso en el sexo —sentencia Francia una vez que están fuera.

—_What_? —pregunta parpadeando, pensando que debe haber entendido mal, el francés le sonríe.

—Creo que me oíste perfectamente bien a la primera y que de hecho no quieres que te repita lo que he dicho —indica dándole una calada al cigarrillo, mirándole con ESA cara.

Inglaterra se sonroja apartando la vista y se apoya en la barandilla de las escaleras que suben al Yard. El francés se apoya junto a él y le sonríe

—Creo que a más de uno le va a dar diarrea después de que te vayas...

—Les estará muy bien empleado —sentencia haciendo un movimiento seco con la mano.

—Y estoy empezando a pensar que a ti también te dará diarrea _cher_, ¿no te has desquitado ya con mucha gente? Creo que necesitas unos besitos —se le repega un poco sin dejar de sonreír pero sin hacer ningún movimiento realmente invasivo.

—What? —vuelve a sonrojarse, por la palabra en sí y por el acercamiento.

—Que tendremos que hacer una escala técnica en algún lado antes de ir a la Ópera, si es que vamos a la Ópera, claro... —indica dándole una calada más profunda al cigarrillo, divertido.

—No... no sé a qué te refieres ni que quieres decir con eso —miente histeriquillo, aflojándose un poco el cuello.

—Ah _non_? ¿No tienes idea? En realidad creo que no tiene que ver contigo precisamente o al menos no SOLO tiene que ver con que tú necesites relajarte, es que te ves terriblemente sexy cortando cabezas a todo el mundo (menos a mi)—se le acerca un poco más, esta vez de manera un poco más obvia.

Inglaterra traga saliva y echa un poquito para atrás con el corazón aceleradillo. Francia le sonríe más.

—¿Te falta mucho rato aquí? ¿Planeas gritarles mucho más? Porque no sé cuanto vaya yo a aguantar —exagera sugerentemente.

—_What? no... no... I mean... yes... __I mean_...

Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—_Awawamanama_... —balbucea perdiendo el hilo hasta de sus pensamientos, mirándole.

—Porque pensé que quizás podríamos buscar antes un hotel y por qué no... hacer rápidamente algo o...

—_Bu...bububu_... —sigue y sacude la cabeza—. le embajada... —logra conectar su cerebro, pensando en que ya hace unas cuantas horas de eso y han acabado bastante enojados los dos con varias cosas desde entonces.

—¿_Quoi_ con la embajada? ¿Quieres ir a la embajada otra vez? —levanta una mano y le acaricia la mejilla—. Supongo que es mejor eso que hacerlo en uno de estos callejones —levanta una mano y señala la calle, con una tranquilidad...

—No! —escandalizado—. Me refiero a que antes... en la embajada...—ojos apretados para salir del embrujo de Francia.

—_Oui_, lo recuerdo perfectamente _Angleterre_ —susurra con voz grave y el acento mucho más marcado—, la cosa es que no me parece que haya bastado... ¿a ti si?

Inglaterra tiene un escalofrío odiando ese _bloody_ acento y ese _bloody_ tono sugerente y... todo en general, con el corazón cada vez más acelerado.

—_I... I mean... I_...

Francia sonríe notando el escalofrío y acercándosele un poquito más.

—Al final del día es nuestro _anniversaire_... podemos hacer todo lo que querramos, cher —le susurra al oído lentamente.

Si a Inglaterra no se le han caído los pantalones ahora es porque lleva un cinturón muy bueno. Está literalmente en colapso y da igual lo que haga Francia, va a seguirle y va a sonrojarse.

—¿Entonces nos vamos? —pregunta mirándole directamente a los ojos, si es que los tiene abiertos... si sigue con los ojos cerrados, entonces se le acerca lo suficiente como para rozarle la mejilla con la barbita.

—Waaa... —logra todos eso como un sí lanzando la colilla del cigarrillo y abrazándole de la cintura.

—Vamos al callejón entonces, quizás puedas volver a seguirles gritando —sentencia empujándole para que empiece a caminar, sonriendo malignamente.

Ah, no. Lo siguiente que hace Inglaterra es besarle, más o menos cuando está por "callejón". Ohh... pues vale, no van al callejón y ya, Francia le corresponde, desde luego.

Al inglés se le cae el baston al suelo, sacándole de su ensimismamiento, se separa de Francia recogiéndolo y tira de él llevándosele al callejón, muuuuy sonrojado y sin decir nada.

* * *

_Hola…. Bienvenidos a la montaña rusa de las emociones con Francia e Inglaterra. Favor de abrochar sus cinturones._


	6. Chapter 6

Francia va tras el muuuuuuuuy contento, sonriendo un poco (malignamente), mirando alrededor para que nadie les vea, haciendo como que van a ir a hablar del clima o algo así.

El británico se detiene en el callejón, mirando el suelo y mordiéndose el labio, sin atreverse a mirarle. Francia le empuja un poquito hacia atrás asegurándose de que queden escondidos detrás de un bote de basura. Sonríe más y con fuerza en un rápido movimiento, le empotra a la pared, mordiéndole el cuello.

Inglaterra se deja, levantando la barbilla con un gemidito/suspirito de aprobación placentera del tipo "Ah" con los ojos cerrados. A lo que Francia responde con un sonidito exactamente igual mientras le desabrocha el pantalón de manera rápida y efectiva.

Unos minutos más tarde (no demasiados, hacerlo en un callejón es una tarea rápida), una vez saciadas las ansias, cerrados los pantalones, recuperados los alientos, arreglada la ropa y un poco tranquilizadas las rodillas que creo que a estas alturas aun no les dejan de temblar, Francia le besa en los labios y se enfunda de nuevo el sombrero, recién desempolvado porque se ha caído al suelo.

Inglaterra se siente mucho más tranquilo y en disposición de ser más benevolente con todo el mundo. La vida es bonita, el sol brilla en el cielo (o debe hacerlo tras la espesa capa de nubes) y America... _well_, solo es un niño, no pasa nada.

Así que Francia le sigue de regreso hasta la entrada de Scotland Yard, silbando una cancioncilla suave, pensando también que el mundo es feliz y que todo está en orden, total, ni que Rusia o el niño o cualquier otra cosa por el estilo pudieran echarle a perder un día tan _fantastique_.

Inglaterra escucha el plan de acción de los agentes acojonados con una sonrisita culpable, echando miraditas a Francia toooooodo el rato, lo da todo por bueno, les da dos días de vacaciones a todos después de que quiten los micros y se vuelven al coche

Francia le sonríe a Inglaterra y a tooooodo el mundo. Al final les cierra el ojo y les susurra sin que Inglaterra se dé cuenta que le deben al menos una botella de champagne y una felicitación, antes de salir detrás del inglés.

Los agentes se despiden todos muy contentos, saludando a Francia con la mano, pero sin entender un pimiento. Aunque al francés le da igual en realidad, se sube al coche detrás de Inglaterra de perfecto humor.

—¿A la ópera entonces? —le pregunta mirándole embobado y sonriente.

—¿Qué hora es ya? —pregunta Inglaterra prendiendo el coche.

—Faltaaaaan... —mira el reloj que Inglaterra tiene en su muñeca porque a Francia en este momento le dá más o menos como lo mismo, puede irse a pasear antes un poco, pueden llegar tarde y el será igual de feliz, pueden no ir a la ópera si no quieren—, diez para las nueve, aun estamos a tiempo.

—¡Apuesto a que puedo llegar perfectamente a tiempo!

—Apuesto a que puedo vomitarte el Rolls Royce —responde el francés divertido.

—Apuesto a que puedo echarte del coche aun y en marcha —medio amenazante señalándole con un dedo. Francia se ríe, de buen humor, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Puedo apostar a que no te atreves a hacerme eso —captura el dedo que lo señala con una mano.

—No me tientes —riendo un poco, tratando de soltar su mano.

—No te tiento, es una afirmación categórica —le sonríe, pasándose una mano por el pelo y dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano que tiene capturada.

—Te aseguro que puedo lanzarte fuera —se sonroja un poco con el beso, dándole un golpecito con el dorso de la mano en la cara. El francés arruga la nariz por el golpecito y le suelta la mano.

—No he dicho en ningún momento que no puedas, _mon amour_.

—Pues ya esta —orgulloso.

—Lo que digo es que no te atreves —jugando con fuego, como siempre.

—¿Por qué iba a no atreverme? —le mira de reojo.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —le mira—, ¿por qué quieres meterte en el lío del "por qué"?, yo sólo establezco que no te atreves y punto, tendrás tus motivos.

—Pues será por algo que lo dices, no solamente por el hecho en sí.

—¿Será que procuras mi bien?

—¡JA! —replica

—¿Ni porque acabamos de echarnos un fantástico polvazo? Qué malagradecido... —suelta cínico mirándole e Inglaterra se sonroja como si no hubiera mañana.

—_Shut up_, _git_!

Francia se ríe.

—¿Estás buscando pelea? —sigue con el ceño fruncido pero sonriendo un poco, al notar la risa.

—Yo siempre estoy buscando pelea contigo, _mon amour_... eres mi enemigo.

Inglaterra le da un golpe en el hombro, no tan fuerte.

—Ay... —"protesta", realmente no en tono de protesta, sino como por trámite.

—¡Jaja! que nena —se burla de la protesta. El de ojos azules estira una mano y le pellizca un pezón.

—Eh! —protesta apartándole la mano con brazo—. No vale devolverse, ¡estoy conduciendo!

—¿Que no vale devolverse? JA! No es suficiente pretexto, _mon amour_... estás conduciendo, no haciendo una cirugía a corazón abierto.

—Pero podríamos tener un accidente, idiota —le toma un mechón de pelo y tira un poco, mirándole de reojo.

—Aaaaaagh! _Non_! —le vuelve a pellizcar en el mismo lugar.

Inglaterra se detiene en un semáforo y trata de tomarle con una mano el pelo y con la otra la nariz. Francia suelta un grito de niña y golpes de niña frente a él, en plan "quítate, quítate"

El inglés se descojona y empieza a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Tienes el siga, tienes el siga! —se inventa empezando a reírse con las cosquillas a lo que Inglaterra mira al semáforo, desconcentrándose un segundo.

Francia le jala una patadilla no muy fuerte a lo que británico se vuelve a él, se quita el cinturon de seguridad y se le echa encima intentando morderle donde pueda.

—_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaagh! Nooon! Noooooon!_ —grita y se retuerce un poco del dolor cuando el inglés logra pescarle el hombro.

Inglaterra se detiene y le mira, aun medio tumbado encima suyo.

—Si serás melodramático.

—_Tais-toi_! —le besa en los labios para callarle y consigue también que se le cierren los ojos, cuando el semáforo se pone en verde.

Desde luego, suena una bocina atrás de ellos de algún italiano desesperado que está circulando por Londres.

Inglaterra se separa, mete primera y saca un dedo por la ventanilla mostrándoselo al histérico.

Francia se echa a reír de Inglaterra el rebelde, mientras saca el también un dedo por su lado haciéndole la misma seña obscena de manera mucho más elegante, claro está. El británico se sonroja al oírle reírse, presionando el acelerador para dirigirse hacia la Royal Opera.

Francia prende el radio y tararea mientras tanto, a lo que el inglés se calma, sonriendo de nuevo, echándole miraditas de reojo mientras aparca.

El francés sigue haciendo el idiota y adorando sus miraditas, claro, mientras canta no-sé-qué-cosa-en-inglés en plan "hagámoslo de la manera más ridícula (y elegante) posible", sonriéndole a Inglaterra todo el rato.

Inglaterra consigue aparcar sin rayar el Rolls y se baja, sonriente, diciéndole a Francia como es que no pronuncia bien en inglés... aun pronuncie perfectamemte bien, así que Francia entonces hace un esfuerzo por empezar a pronunciar de manera especialmente horrenda y afrancesada, aun cuando pueda pronunciar perfectamente bien bajándose tras el sin dejar de cantar (aunque cantando más quedito).

—No! No! Lo haces a posta! —se acerca a el empujándole un poquito, cerrando el Rolls a su espalda.

—_Noooon_, no lo hago a posta, me estás diciendo que lo hago mal, así que lo estoy intentando hacer mejor...

—_Of couggs! Y tgatas de hacegglo mejogg haciendolo peogg!_ —le imita su acento riéndose mientras sigue agarrándole del brazo, segun él para sacudirle. Francia se ríe

—Yo no hablo así, _mistah uniteh kingdah_ —le imita a su vez su acento.

—Ah! ¿Ves? ahora lo pronunciaste bien —asegura sonriendo con aire académico. El francés hace los ojos en blanco

—Esa es una manera ridícula de hablar —cerrando su acento.

—Al menos yo no estoy peleado con la errrrre —la pronuncia muy fuerte.

—La egrrgre es un vicio del lenguaje —sabe pronunciarla, puede pronunciarla, pero tampoco le pidan demasiado.

—Lo que es un vicio es lo que haces tú con las tildes, además.

—¿Cuántas veces hemos peleado por esto? —le abraza de la cintura y le atrae hacia él mirándole de reojo.

—Pues es que no hay manera de que entres en razón —"protesta".

—¿En razón de _quoi_? El francés es un idioma hermoso, que no sería tan hermoso si lo pronunciara como lo pronuncias tú —le pica.

—Sería mucho más hermoso, sencillo y entendible... no como ahora que es empalagoso y recargado y suena como si todo el tiempo trataran de seducirte.

—Eso es lo que oyes tú, _mon amour_, porque todo el tiempo trato de seducirte —declara tocándole la mejilla con la nariz. Inglaterra se sonroja un poco y se pone nervioso.

—Por eso ahora soy inmune, abusas de ello —miente.

—Eres inmune... _oui_, claro, por eso terminamos en el callejón —le besa la mejilla hablando exactamente como sabe que tiene que hablar. El británico tiembla y se sonroja aun más.

—Eso... ¡ESO NO PASÓ! —chilla idiota e histéricamente.

—Ni siquiera eres capaz de fingir que eres inmune... —se ríe bajito, abrazándole más y saliendo del elevador que los ha llevado hasta el lugar en donde está su entrada—. ¿No pasó? Oh, _Angleterre_... claro que pasó, ¿cómo vas a decirme que no pasó un evento tan... placentero?

—_Shut up_! ¡No pasó! ¡No fue placentero! ¡Eres un idiota y no te quiero nada y no me gustó y no quiero volver a hacerlo nunca! —lloriquea. Francia le acaricia la cabeza y le pone una mano en el pecho.

—Ay, _Angleterre_, claro que quieres... Y si te cuento que un chico nos vio desde una de las escaleras de servicio tendrás muchas más ganas de hacerlo de nuevo —bromea sonriendo.

Inglaterra se calma un poco aunque sigue con la respiración agitada y si fuera pequeño, ahora se llevaría el pulgar a la boca y cuando oye eso le da un paro cardíaco intentando soltarse de Francia, retorciéndose.

—¡Eres un imbécil!

—¡Es broma, es broma! —le impide soltarse, así que se calma un poco bufando por la nariz.

Francia le pasa una mano por los pelos de la nuca, volviendo a ponerle una mano en el pecho y sonriendo un poquito de lado.

—Eres completamente tonto —se cruza de brazos.

—Sólo te estaba molestando un poco, ¿qué hay de tu sentido del humor? —le besa la mejilla.

—_Shut up!_ Tú no sabes qué es divertido —replica, soltándose para pasar a sus asientos, aunque no del todo, porque Francia no le permite irse sin agarrarle de la mano antes.

Inglaterra se sienta en el primer asiento y cruza las piernas para no dejar pasar a Francia.

—Ehh... ¿qué quieres que vuele? —le mira.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y le mira despreocupadamente en plan "no sé cual es el problema, ni de que me hablas" sin dejarle pasar

—Me dejas pasar, _s'il vous plait?_

El inglés mira de nuevo con la misma expresión.

—¿Que te deje pasar? —inocente.

Francia levanta una ceja y le mira a los ojos. Luego levanta una pierna y la pasa al otro lado de sus piernas cruzadas, poniéndole a la torre Eiffel a unos cuantos centímetros de la cara.

—Idiota! —se cubre la cara con las manos descruzando las piernas, no sin sonrojarse.

Francia le pega el paquete directamente sobre las manos, pasando la otra pierna y sentándose. Inglaterra sigue con las manos sobre la cara unos instantes más.

—Y yo soy el melodramático.

—_Yes! You!_ —se descubre la cara y le da un empujón en el hombro. Francia le toma la mano y entrelaza sus dedos

—Tú eres mucho más melodramático que yo.

—_Shhh shut up!_ —pide cuando las luces empiezan a bajar convenientemente.

—_Shut upppp_! —chillonea imitándole, bajando el tono y dándole un beso en la mejilla. En cuanto las luces se apagan del todo, el inglés levanta el brazo de Francia acurrucándose bajo su axila, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, sin soltar sus dedos entrelazados y sin decir nada, pero brillando un poco en la oscuridad, del sonrojo.

Francia le mira de reojo y sonríe, dándole un beso en la cabeza y relajándose contra Inglaterra.

Y empieza la operaaaaa... cuando Rusia les encuentra con la mirada y se pasa media obra intentando que le vean al otro lado del teatro pero Francia le ignora a posta.

Inglaterra se queda dormido, entre el enojo y después la relajación, en brazos de Francia, tan agustito muy relajado viendo una obra en Italiano... Es probable que Francia se quede dormido también y los dos luego estén en plan "oh si... bueníiiiiiisima... uff... la calidad del vestuaaaario... "

Francia sueña con corceles, castillos y caballeros. El inglés sueña con espías Rusos, y luego discute un poco en sueños con el niño, porque le borró toda la computadora, y Estados Unidos insiste que le estaba espiando

—Nadie estaba... —de pronto Inglaterra se despierta de golpe en la ópera, las luces acaban de encenderse y Francia se ha movido debajo suyo de manera que le ha dado sensación de que perdía el equilibrio.

Francia, que estaba también dormido, se ha movido por culpa de la saliva que escurría un poquitín de su boca. El inglés se incorpora frotándose los ojos y mirando alrededor.

Francia le quita de su abrazo, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la otra mano, sin tener mucha idea de donde están ni que ha pasado. Mastica un poco.

—_Privet_! —saluda Rusia contento, junto a ellos y Francia pega un bote como de tres metros saltando encima de Inglaterra y abrazándole

Inglaterra se asusta también, más por el abrazo de Francia que por el saludo, abrazándole de vuelta.

—¡Ah, que divertido, como os queréis! —suelta _Russia_ feliz—. Yo también —les abraza a ambos.

—Aaaah! —chilla Francia haciéndose hacia atrás y prácticamente fusionándose con Inglaterra huyendo del abrazo de Rusia.

Inglaterra trata de proteger a Francia tanto como puede al notar el miedo y finalmente Rusia les suelta

Francia se relaja un poquito notando quién, dónde, cómo y cuándo. Traga saliva soltando un poco a Inglaterra y mirando a Rusia.

—¡Tu no estabas aquí! —protesta.

—No, estaba allí —señala su butaca—. Os he visto antes cuando habéis entrado.

—¿Y qué haces ahí ahora? —aun con el corazón acelerado.

—He venido a buscaros por que se ha acabado la representación... ha sido muy bonito, ¿verdad? ¿Queréis ir a cenar? tengo hambre.

Francia mira a Inglaterra.

Inglaterra vacila y entonces se da cuenta de que sigue abrazando a Francia protectoramente, soltándole y carraspeando.

El francés nota también que le ha saltado a los brazos de manera un poco ridícula y se suelta, saliendo de (prácticamente) encima suyo.

—Ehm... no... sé... no sé si tengo mucha hambre en realidad...

—¿A... cenar? Yo... no sé si... Ya... ¿Ya acabó esto? —mira el escenario y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Claro que acabó, venga, yo os invito a cenar —Rusia tan feliz.

—Pero... _mon dieu_ —bufa un poco levantándose y estirándose, aun flipando de que haya acabado y no se haya enterado de NA-DA.

El teléfono de Francia, que lleva un buen rato vibrando, vuelve a vibrar en su bolsillo. Lo saca, aun un poco desorientado, flipando, viendo que es Seychelles

—Ohh... mmmm —abre el teléfono—. _Allô_.

—¡HOMBRE! ¡MENOS MAL!

Francia flipa un poco

—Oh... _Allô_.

—Llevo como una hora llamándote y llamando a _Angleterre_ y nadie me contestaba, empezaba a pensar que os había pasado algo.

—Oh... Ohhh! _Mon amour_! ¿Cómo estás? —sonríe en automático.

—Más tranquila ahora que sé que estás bien —suspira con alivio—. ¿Sabes algo de _Angleterre_?

—Está aquí conmigo, estamos saliendo de_ l'opéra... Rigoletto _—sonríe.

—OH... ahora todo tiene sentido —se réi tranquila—. Solo quería felicitaros.

—_Merci_ _beaucoup_, _cheri, comment vas-tu_?

—_Bien, bien_ —sonríe—. Te he visto en las noticias, estabas tan guapo con ese traje del siglo XVII y el corcel y a _Angleterre_ le queda muy bien el sombrero y el pañuelo en el cuello ¿verdad? Me encantan los trajes de época.

—Claro que te encantan, tanto como a mí —sonríe muy satisfecho pasándose una mano por el pelo—, y creo que decir "guapo" es poco. _Angleterre_ se veía aceptable también, _non_? ¿Has visto el beso?

—_Ou_iiii! ha sido como de película Disney, parecías el príncipe azul —Seychelles emocionada, mientras Inglaterra mira a Francia de reojo a la vez que salen de la ópera y se meten al coche, con Rusia también, claro.

—¿El príncipe azul!? Oh, _cherie_, qué _Disney_ ni que _Disney_... parecía _Le Roi Soleil_ en persona (y en mucho más guapo).

Seychelles se ríe.

—_Oui_, porque parecías mucho más guapo no te lo he dicho.

Francia se ríe también.

—Acuérdate, con ese pelo que llevaba, todo largo y rizado... _non_ _non_ —sigue Seychelles.

—_Hey, hey._.. no te metas con _Le Roi Soleil_, que quizás no era tan... bueno... pero se vestía muy bien

Seychelles se ríe.

—_Mais_ _oui_, _France_... ¿a qué _homme_ no le quedan bien unos leotardos bien ajustaditos?

—¿Te estás burlando de mi?

—_Moi? NON! Never_! —con sarcasmo, riéndose

— Seychelleeeees... —la riñe un poco, con media sonrisa—. _Dieu_, no se puede hablar contigo. Te voy a pasar al amargado de _Angleterre_, para que te burles de él.

La chica se ríe

—Bien, le preguntaré qué opina él de los leotardos.

—Pregúntale qué opina él de mi con leotardo y verás que no va a decir nada malo... —replica "indignado".

—_Mais_ _oui_, eso pensaba, ¡te apuesto un atún a que logro que se sonroje!

—Ohh... esa es una apuesta muy sencilla... yo te apuesto... —baja el tono a susurrante —Mmmmmmm. Si logras que te cuelgue te pago una cena.

—_Bien_ —sonríe ella.

—_Angleterre_? Te habla esta niña desastrosa que me arrancaste de las manos antes de que pudiera hacerla una chica decente —le sonríe, pasándole el teléfono.

—Estoy conduciendo, _France_ —responde él.

—Y qué pretendes? —frunce el ceño y sonríe malignamente, poniendo el altavoz — He puesto el altavooooooz.

—_Hello Englaaaand_ —Saluda Seychelles. Francia sonríe malignamente, abrazando al inglés por atrás de los hombros y haciéndole cariñitos en la cabeza, ignorando a Rusia, claro está. Inglaterra mira a Francia de reojo sin entender de qué va el asunto.

—_Hello, how are you?_

—Bien, bien. Felicidadeees! —indica ella sonriendo.

—_Thank you_ —sonríe Inglaterra.

—¿Cómo lo han pasado? Han ido a la Opera, ¿verdad?

—Yes, yes, acabamos de salir, ahora íbamos a cenar

—Ohh... bien! ¡Los he visto en la tele! Le digo a _France_ que parecía el príncipe azul, ¿no crees? Tú también te veías muy guapo.

—Eh? —Inglaterra vacila—. Ehm... _Thank you_

—Aunque creo que _France_ podría haberse visto mejor con unos leotardos más ajustados.

Inglaterra mira al francés de reojo.

—Será más bien el príncipe rana —se burla. Francia le mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Seychelles se ríe.

—Oh, venga... no seas malo...

Inglaterra se ríe también aunque no puede evitar imaginar los leotardos apretados marcando culo.

—¡Eh! ¡Niña! ¡Ese no era el trato! —protesta Francia frunciendo el ceño hacia el teléfono—. No se supone que tengas que ponerte de SU lado.

—_Oui_, _oui_, lo sé, pero es que... el príncipe rana —Seychelles se ríe un poquito más—, la cosa, _Angleterre_ es que al parecer se convirtió en príncipe después del beso, _non_?

—_What_? —se sonroja un poco—. _Of course_ _not_! Ese beso... Él se me abalanzo! Yo no quería.

—Tú no querías, tú no querías... por dios, claro que querías, quien no quiere un beso de _France_! —le pica.

—Pues yo! Niña, no necesito a más gente hinchándole la cabeza. Ya es bastante presumido el solo —muy seguro. Francia suelta una carcajada sonriendo.

—No es presumidooo... venga, bien que te ha gustado, si los he visto luego salir con otra ropa de la embajada, una que podía apostar a que era de _France_. ¿Qué han jugado? ¿Dos horas en el paraíso o algo así?

—_What_? ¡Solo estábamos comiendo! —escandalizado.

—Comiendo, comiendo... ¿qué estaban comiendo?

Francia se descojona pensando justamente en lo que el ha comido... .

—Pescado —protesta—lo que pasa es que ha llovido.

—Y como estábamos retozando en el pasto... —interrumpe Francia.

—_What!?_ —Inglaterra le da un empujoncito—. ¡No es verdad!

—Ohhh... que aburridos —protesta Seychelles—. Pero no te desvíes del tema de las mallas, _England_, dime, ¿tú crees que los hombres con leotardo se ven bien?

—Seychelles, ¿has llamado para esto? Los leotardos son de otra época.

La chica se calla sintiéndose regañada, Francia sonríe.

—_Ma petit Seychelles_, eres realmente una niña inocente y MUY mala en esto —sentencia Francia mientras mira a Inglaterra, que le mira de vuelta.

—¿Mala en qué?

—Mala en hacerte sonrojar —responde Francia haciéndole una caricia en la cabeza.

—Heeeey! _France_! ¡Oh... vengaaaa! ¡No se supone que le tienes que decir! —protesta.

—Por que iba a querer hacer ella eso, ella es una buena chica, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que soy buena chica!

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Qué buena chica vas a ser si no dejaste de molestarme desde el primer momento! Cómo es que a él no le molestas.

—Sí le molesto, es solo que no habla de lo bien que se te ve el paquete cuando usas mallas —responde.

—Lo ves? Ella no esta corro... _Whaaat?_

Francia se ríe

—_Corrowhat?_ —pregunta Seychelles.

—Corrompida, pero es obvio que lo estas

—Oyeee! —protesta Francia mirando al inglés—, ¿cómo que corrompida?

—¡Por ti y por tus perversiones! _Of course_, mira de que está hablando! Hombres en mallas! ¡Dos horas en el paraíso!

—Y tú en qué estás pensando, ¿eh? Porque puede que no hablas, pero si no me has imaginado con las mallas pegadas mostrándote el culo, que me caiga un rayo en este momento —sentencia Francia

—_Shut up_! ¡Nadie iba a querer imaginar eso! —miente apretando los ojos.

—Yo si lo he hecho—interviene Rusia. Francia vuelve a pegar un salto de dos metros porque había olvidado de nuevo que estaba ahí.

—_Russie!_ ¡Deja de hacer eso! —protesta.

—Pensaba que por eso lo decíais, para que te imagináramos... Ya sabes, con las mallas ajustadas y todo eso. Yo creo que te marcarían bien el paquete —sigue el ruso.

—_Bloody_ _hell_ con todos juntos —Inglaterra empezando a desesperarse.

—Mon dieu, no imagines tu... la idea es que lo imagine el —señala a Inglaterra.

—¡Yo no voy a imaginar nada! —Inglaterra bloqueando su mente.

—¿Por qué no quieres que yo lo imagine? —Rusia confundido.

—Porque no es para ti, es para él... tú no, tú... no es la idea que me imagines con... ¿te gusta lo que imaginas? —pregunta sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Con quién carambas hablan? —pregunta Seychelles confundida.

—Pues... —Rusia se lo piensa, porque no lo ha pensado—. Da.

—¡No lo imagines! —vuelve a protestar.

—_France_ está hablando con _Russia_ —explica Inglaterra—. Estamos celebrando el Entente todos juntos.

—Creo que voy a seguir imaginando lo que yo quiera —Rusia sonríe espeluznante.

—CON _RUSSIA_? —grita Seychelles e Inglaterra suspira.

—Por lo visto se está imaginando al príncipe rana con tus leotardos

—Y tu no... _god_, no te creo —suelta la chica.

—_Of course_ _not_! ¡Yo soy decente! —replica Inglaterra—. _A gentleman!_ —miente por supuesto.

—Y los _gentlemen_ no imaginan cosas, _Seychelles_... habrase visto semejante idiotez —suelta Francia.

—No esas cosas, _git_!

—Ah, no? ¿Y qué cosas piensan para excitarse?

—No sé... Los... _The_ _gentlemen_ _no... __I mean... They... WE! we..._

—_Yees?_

Inglaterra se sonroja mas, claro.

—No se excitan—se ríe Francia—, ¿me estás diciendo eso a MI?

—No hacen eso —resuelve el inglés—. Y si lo hacen no hablan de ello por qué es grosero.

—Hacen... _Fantástique!_ Así es como le hacen los _gentlemen_, tú no

—Hacemos!

—Taaaarde

—Oh, por la reina, _France_, sabes lo que quiero decir —protesta. Francia le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla de esos que suenan "muac" —_Mais_ _oui_, claro que lo sé.

Inglaterra refunfuña.

—¡Oh, por dios, consíganse un cuarto!

—_What?_ —vacila el inglés sonrojándose.

—Te odio, yo te odio más, mua mua mua —les imita Seychelles.

—NIÑA! —riñe Inglaterra escandalizado e histérico.

—Pero te ves _SUPER sexy_ en ese traje de príncipe, _frog_, ven acá a que te coja contra el colchón hasta que se te olvide tu nombre —agrega imitando al inglés.

—_Seychelles! _—grita sacando humo por las orejas.

—¿Por qué no te vas a hacer algo útil, eh? aun me debes unos cuantos informes de exportaciones y presupuestos! ¡Los quiero mañana mismo! —exige Inglaterra histérico—. ¡Pobre de ti que no estén Y DEJA DE DECIR MENTIRAS Y BURRADAS!

—Oh, _non_ _Angleterre_. El que se va a olvidarse de cosas eres t... —sigue imitando a Francia ahora y se detiene ante el regaño—. ¡Oh, venga no son burradas así son!

Francia se descojona por lo bajito sin poder evitarlo.

—¡NO LO SON! —grita de nuevo—. ¡Menudo día me estáis dando entre todos! ¡Vete a hacer lo que te digo! _NOW!_

—Vale, vale. Ya esta, te has ganado la cena —interrumpe Francia conciliador.

—Y dile a tus hermanos si hablas con alguno de ellos que mi teléfono no... ¿qué cena? —se detiene Inglaterra mirando a Francia, que sonríe con cara de inocente

—JA! —suelta la chica—. Te has delatado tu soooolo —agrega picando a Francia. Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco y detiene el coche frente al restaurante que ha elegido.

—¡Oh, mira! ¡Hemos llegado ya! ¡_Merci_ por hablaaaar! —los tres se bajan del coche, el inglés le da las llaves al aparcacoches con una mirada como si el hombre tuviera la culpa de todos los problemas de la humanidad.

Francia quita el altavoz, se despide cariñosamente de la chica y colgando con una sonrisilla se acerca a Inglaterra que vuelve refunfuñar sobre que todas sus colonias son detestables y debería hacerles ALGO a todos y que nadie le condenaria, con todo lo que ha hecho por ellos... blablabla por la reina... blablabla bloody hell... blablabla todoesculpadefrancia.

El francés le abraza de la cintura riendo. Rusia les mira y luego entra al restaurante primero, sin decir nada. Inglaterra le sigue intentando soltarse de una manera no muy efectiva de Francia, con un amago de sonrisa, pellizcándole un poco e intentando apretarle la nariz para molestarle.

Francia se queja un poco de los pellizcos (pero no le suelta), y evita que le apriete la nariz llevándose uno de los dedos de Inglaterra a la boca, chupeteándole. Por cierto, se ha vuelto a olvidar que Rusia está ahí.

Inglaterra se sonroja mucho otra vez cuando le chupetea, intentando sacarle los dedos de la boca mientras Rusia pide una mesa para tres tan sonriente.

El francés entonces le besa en los labios, riendo bajito e Inglaterra se pone tan nervioso, que hace un movimiento brusco entre alejarse, seguir a Rusia y medio caerse para intensificar el beso de forma casual y totalmente desafortunada... que acaba por dar un tirón al pantalón de Francia y arrancarle el botón de la bragueta.

—_Mon dieu_! Pero qué... —Francia le mira, perplejo, mirando su pantalón y a Inglaterra y a su pantalón y a Inglaterra.

El británico le mira y se sonroja más cuando se da cuenta, soltándole.

—_S-sorry_ —se disculpa nervioso. Francia no puede evitar irritarse un poco, aunque a la vez, la situación...

—¿Pero qué intentabas?

—_I... I..._ me he caído y tú estabas y yo..— vacila—. _I'm sorry_.

El francés parpadea un poco y entre el beso tan extraño, la torpeza de Inglaterra y su mala suerte, le mira a los ojos y le entra la risa floja

—Se ha enganchado y... —sigue, dejando su abrigo, su sombrero y su bastón en la mesa donde Rusia se ha sentado—. Ven, vamos al coche, debo tener un poco de hilo y agujas en la guantera —propone y se queda mirandole cuando se ríe.

—Ohh... vale, vale, vamos al coche —sigue riendo un poco y mira a Rusia recordando su existencia y haciéndole cara de desagrado. Toma el bastón de Inglaterra—. Ahora venimos

Rusia les sonríe mientras Inglaterra sigue un poco agobiado por que sabe lo importante que es la ropa para Francia y el tonto torpe le ha roto uno de sus pantalones, se lamenta para sí mismo.

Francia tan embobado está dios mío, ni siquiera le ha reñido en serio. Le toma de la mano tratando de ponerse serio de nuevo, pensando en cómo sacarle provecho a esto... quizás pueda conseguir que le dé un buen beso a cambio del botón del pantalón.

—¿Has recogido el botón?

—¿Eh? —vacila Inglaterra saliendo de su agobio y mira por el suelo, agachándose—. Aquí está.

Francia le sonríe un poquito, ligeramente tocado de que Inglaterra parezca en serio preocupado y eso, mirando el lugar del pantalón de donde se ha arrancado el botón.

—¿Crees que puedas arreglarlo? —pregunta mirándole. Inglaterra se acerca al de ojos azules, metiendo la mano en su pantalón y ajustándose el monóculo para ver más de cerca. Y Francia levanta las cejas, congelándose como cada vez que el inglés actúa como si no pasara nada cuando sí que pasa.

—Yes... creo que sí —responde y cuando se da cuenta de donde tiene la mano la aparta rápidamente sonrojándose más—. Pero tú también sabes coser y eso...

—Oh, _non_. TÚ vas a coserme el botón yo no planeo quitarme los pantalones —indica con absoluta seriedad como si le estuviera diciendo algo sumamente obvio.

—_W-what?_

—¡Pues claro! Vamos al coche —sin ni un atisbo de sonrisa. El inglés le sigue muy nervioso y sonrojado, mirando al suelo pensando en cómo coserlo, porque se siente culpable para negarse, sin tocarle ni meter las manos en zona peligrosa.

Francia sonríe en cuanto está de espaldas, pensando que al final del día el que le haya tirado el botón quizás es una cosa bastante positiva.

—Bien... buff... es una pena con estos pantalones —misma cara de ligera irritación pero sin reclamar en verdad.

El británico vacila aun sintiéndose culpable, mirándole de reojo de tanto en tanto, tomando las llaves del coche y metiéndose dentro, buscando en la guantera.

Francia sonríe malevolillo, muy contento, de pie recargado en la puerta del coche, mirando al inglés, que enhebra la aguja con facilidad. la practica hace al maestro y se la tiende a Francia junto con el botón.

—No pensarás que voy a calificarte el cómo es que has ensartado la aguja. Tú lo haces mejor que yo, _Angleterre_ —mira la aguja y el botón con igual seriedad, sin moverse.

Inglaterra vuelve a sonrojarse bajando la vista y las manos mirando la bragueta de Francia un momento y luego apartando la mirada de nuevo, temblando un poco.

—Hagas lo que hagas, no vayas a picarme —advierte Francia preocupándose por un instante.

—Estaría más cómodo si lo hicieras tú mismo —confiesa.

—Yo te perdonaría el que hayas estropeado mi traje especial de nuestro _anniversaire_ si lo hicieras tú.

Inglaterra suspira, tratando de calmarse y toma la bragueta volviendo a meter un poco las manos, cuidándose de tocarle lo menos posible, tratando de sacar los restos de hilo roto con los dedos.

Francia sonríe de lado, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza, sin poder evitar empezar a reaccionar, porque... es Francia, y creo que su organismo produce viagra solo.

Inglaterra se sonroja mucho más al notar que el hilo está demasiado atado y necesita unas tijeras...

—I... I... —vacila.

—_Ouiii?_ —carita inocente, sabiendo perfectamente el problema.

—No hagas idioteces —pide lo más seriamente que puede, cerrando los ojos y acercándose para cortar el hilo con los dientes.

Francia lo único que hace es hundirle las dos manos en el pelo y echa la cabeza atrás. Si alguien les estuviera viendo...

Inglaterra aprieta mucho los ojos y empieza a salirle un poquito de sangre de la nariz... acaba por quitar el hilo un poco bestiamente, limpiándose la cara lo más disimuladamente que puede.

Francia sonríe más, porque estas actividades son siempre divertidas, mientras sangra el mismo un poquito por la nariz de manera extraña y piensa que el dichoso inglesito se le está metiendo mucho a la cabeza.

—La paso muy bien contigo —confiesa sin pensar demasiado en lo que está diciendo.

—_What?_ —vacila Inglaterra con las manos otra vez dentro de su pantalón antes de clavar la aguja. Francia le acaricia la cabeza cariñosamente y le mira.

—Me gustas mucho —le levanta la cara de la barbilla y sonríe.

El inglés parpadea y se sonroja más aun contra todo pronóstico. El francés le suelta la cara.

—Ahora... cose y como me piques a la _Tour Eiffel_, te juro que vamos a tener problemas.

—_I-I'm_... jum! —frunce el ceño cosiendo concentrado, ahora sin tanto cuidado de no rozarle y tocarle.

Francia sonríe, cruzando los brazos y mirando todo con atención, reaccionando a cada roce, desde luego, de manera bastante obvia Inglaterra sonríe malignamente de forma sutil y empieza a acariciarle moviendo el dedo meñique dentro del pantalón, mientras cose, sin que haya necesidad de ello realmente.

—Qué intentas, _mon petit?_

—Eh? Yo solo estoy cosiendo —responde inocentemente sin detenerse. Francia se muerde el labio, cerrando los ojos.

—Sólo recuerda eso de dejar a la gente a medias —sonríe pasándole una mano por el pelo—, Seychelles tenía razón, ¿sabes?

Inglaterra hunde la mano un poco más adentro y Francia se le repega a la mano sin poder evitarlo.

—_What?_ —ahora se paraliza.

—Hoy en la noche... —susurra acercándose a sus manos aun, de manera instintiva.

—¿Hoy en la noche qué? —sigue paralizado.

—Vas a olvidarte hasta de cómo te llamas —agrega apretando los ojos.

Inglaterra tiembla un poco, traga saliva, se acerca de nuevo para cortar el hilo con los dientes... le baja un poco los calzoncillos con los dedos y le da un beso en la Tour Eiffel desnuda, antes de separarse para guardar el hilo, muy sonrojado y excitado el mismo por haber hecho eso.

Y a Francia le sale una gota gooorda de sangre por la nariz que tiene que limpiarse rápidamente con un pañuelo que lleva en el bolsillo, haciéndolo como si no pasara nada, aunque debe ser completamente evidente.

El británico carraspea y con aire de "aquí no ha pasado nada" se levanta sacándole de en medio, saliendo del coche. Francia sale de su ensimismamiento arreglándose la zona para que no se le note el problema, limpiándose la cara y cerrándose los pantalones.

—Oh... la... la —le cierra un ojo y le sonríe cómplice, traviesamente, haciendo cara de culpable mientras le abraza el brazo—, te me subes a la cabeza, _Angleterre_.

El inglés se sonroja un poco mas otra vez y sonríe, el francés arrastra a la puerta del restaurante, aun haciendo unos cuantos movimientos incómodos para acomodar la Tour Eiffel.

—_Git_ —niega mientras sonríe.

Francia se sienta en la mesa, sonriendo un poco por primera vez a Rusia en todo el día. Este le sonríe de vuelta mientras Inglaterra acomoda sus cosas para sentarse también donde antes ha dejado su sombrero, aun medio turbado.

* * *

_La cosa es que sea la época que sea, esté quien esté y con quien este… en el fondo, estos dos no se pueden estar quietos sin toqueteos._


	7. Chapter 7

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta el ruso.

—¿Has visto la carta ya? ¿Algo que no parezca asqueroso?

—¡No hay nada asqueroso! —replica Inglaterra picado.

—Es _London_ y yo no estoy cocinando... Tiene que ser asqueroso —sonríe el francés.

—No solo tú cocinas bien —replica el británico.

—_Non_, _Italie_ lo hace bien, _Espagne_ también... Tú no —sonrisilla.

—Tampoco estoy cocinando yo, estoy aquí sentado —le recuerda con una ceja levantada y Francia se ríe un poco buscando su mano debajo del mantel.

—_Oui_... Aquí conmigo.

Inglaterra se sonroja un poquito con eso, nervioso, pero sonríe sutilmente sin poder evitarlo. Rusia les sonríe a los dos, observándoles.

—_Quoi_? —pregunta Francia mirando al ruso, que sonríe más y no dice nada.

Francia le mira inquieto y luego mira a Inglaterra de reojo. Él está mirando la carta con solo una mano, la levanta para esconderse tras ella.

Francia le mira y levanta su carta también escondiéndose de Rusia.

—_Allô_ —susurra.

—Es espeluznante, ¿en serio no hay forma de quitárnoslo de encima?

—No tengo idea... Al hotel no va ir, créeme.

—¿Qué harás?

—No sé. Pensaba en escaparnos por la cocina.

—¿Por la cocina? —levanta las cejas.

—¿No crees que funcione? Quizás podamos decirle que vamos al baño

—Los dos juntos —se sonroja un poco echándose para atrás

—¿Y eso qué? Solo está ahí sentado como un muñeco sonriendo, le da lo mismo si vamos juntos o separados.

—No creo que le dé lo mismo —baja un poco la carta mirando a Rusia por encima que sigue en la misma postura mirándoles fijamente.

—Ve como nos está viendo.

—¿Ya sabeis lo que vais a comer? —pregunta Rusia.

—Ehhh... _Oui_, tu?

—_Da_

—Mmmm ¿qué comerás?

—Pescado.

—¿En qué piensas, _Russie_?

—Me gusta estar aquí —responde— ¿Qué piensas tú?

—¿Por qué te gusta?

—Sois divertidos y el lugar es cálido, me gusta estar con mis amigos —explica, Inglaterra traga saliva.

—Te gusta estar con tus amigos... —repite Francia.

—_Da_ —asiente—. A ti también te gusta, sonríes todo el rato.

—¿Lo... Lo hago? —se lleva la mano a la boca, sonriendo un poquito aun—. Bueno claro que... Me gusta, me gusta estar con _Angleterre_ y...

Inglaterra se sonroja con eso, abriendo los ojos. Francia carraspea.

—Res. Voy a pedir res.

—Yo quiero pastel de riñones —decide Inglaterra.

—Qué raro —Francia le aprieta la mano.

—Pues sí, si a ti no te gusta es porque no tienes criterio —suelta Inglaterra levantando la barbilla con orgullo.

Francia levanta la carta y, cubriéndolos a ambos le da un beso suave a Inglaterra en los labios, que se sonroja un montón quedándose paralizado.

El francés se separa y baja la carta, el inglés no reacciona y Rusia busca el camarero con la mirada.

Se acerca el mesero

—Buenas tardes. ¿Qué voy a traerles de comida? —pregunta mientras Francia aprieta la mano a Inglaterra sonriéndole y este reacciona por fin, bajando la mirada.

—Pescado —sonríe Rusia.

—_Is Fish and chips ok?_

—¿Es de pescado? —pregunta rusia.

—Ehh... _Yes. Fish_.

Rusia sonríe.

—Eh... yo... quiero pastel de riñones —responde Inglaterra mirando a Rusia de reojo.

—Yo quiero un corte de carne de res, a la plancha. Termino medio. No lo quiero bien cocido ni tipo inglés, quiero término medio. ¿Bien?

Inglaterra fulmina a Francia

—¿Y por qué no te levantas y te lo haces tú mismo, ya puestos?

—¿No crees que sean capaces de hacerme un trozo de carne de manera correcta? —Francia le mira mientras el mesero escribe las órdenes—. Es un trozo de carne, es lo más fácil que pueden hacerme, ¡ni siquiera les he dicho que trozo quiero!

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco.

—Era sarcástico.

—Lo mío no. ¿Serán capaces de preparar lo que pido? —mira al mesero.

—Ehhhh... —el mesero mira a Inglaterra

—_Of course_! —protesta él un poco molesto—. Eres un _bloody_ quejica...—se vuelve al camarero—. No le haga caso, es que se cree un _gourmet_ y va a estar quejándose por días.

—_Non_, _mon amour_, no me creo un _gourmet_, soy un _gourmet_ —Mira al mesero—. ¿Puede o necesito ir yo a prepararlo?

El mesero vacila un poco pero aun así...

—Ehh... _Yes, of course_ —sonríe un poco.

—Bien, veremos eso cuando lo traigan. Queremos cerveza inglesa para todos, la mejor que tengan —declara Francia sonriendo sin mirar al británico.

—Eres un perfecto señoritingo quejica —protesta Inglaterra una vez el camarero se va.

—Soy alguien a quien no le gusta comer _merde_, _oui_, culpable.

—No vas a comer _merde_ —replica—. Vas a comer la mejor carne de Res de _London_, esto es _Trafalgar Square, dear_.

Francia le sonríe por el "dear".

—Oye, _Angliya_ —interviene Rusia.

—La mejor carne de _Lond_... —Francia se detiene y mira a Rusia.

Inglaterra no se entera porque está enajenado con como sonríe Francia y se vuelve a Rusia saliendo del embrujo permanente que el francés le provoca cuando le mira.

—Vi una vez en una película de un restaurante en Londres que hacían pastel de carne, ¿ese lugar existe? —pregunta el ruso. Francia frunce el ceño

—No sé a qué... te refieres —responde Inglaterra mirándole sin entender.

—Era una cosa... como una barbería... no sé si existe, quisiera probarlo —explica Rusia. Francia palidece y mira a Inglaterra.

—_Russie!_

—¿T-te refieres a _Fleet Street_? —cara de horror por parte de Inglaterra—. _A Sweeney Todd?_

—_Non_, _non_... _Russie_! La carne humana NO SE COME! —aquí un francés escandalizado.

—¿La carne humana? —pregunta Rusia sin entender. Francia mira al inglés en busca de ayuda

—Los pasteles de _Sweeney Todd_... son de carne humana, _Russia_ —explica Inglaterra.

—Pero eso es asqueroso —responde _Russia_ con horror. Francia levanta las cejas sorprendido e Inglaterra se sonroja un poco con ese comentario.

—Es un cuento, no existe —explica el francés

—Aunque sea un cuento, ¿por qué alguien iba a querer comerse la carne humana? —sigue Rusia escandalizado. Francia vuelve a parpadear sorprendido.

—¿Pues... Por asquerosos?

—Es abominable —asegura Rusia e Inglaterra cada vez baja más la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Es una historia, es divertida... Pero es solo eso, un cuento —mirando a Rusia—. En la vida real estoy de acuerdo en que sea abominable.

—Aun en un cuento, _Frantsiya_. Los niños pueden tomar ideas de los cuentos —explica el ruso.

—No es un cuento para niños —susurra Inglaterra.

—Es solo una historia, _Russie_, no exageres. Tú también tienes historias con asesinos ...

—Pero _Frantsiya_, una cosa es una historia de miedo y otra es canibalismo, todo el mundo sabe que la carne humana es correosa y que es mucho mejor para los peces, les aporta más proteínas —sentencia.

—¿Todo el mundo sabe que la carne Humana es correo... sa? ¿La has probado? —Francia... ¿Cómo coño preguntas eso?

—Anda... ¿tú no? —le mira sorprendido. Inglaterra Facepalm, pensando en por qué demonios están hablando de esto.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué has probado la carne huma...? —aprieta los ojos—. No quiero saberlo.

—¿Pues como iba a saber si sabe bien o no?

—Ehm... ¿y qué vas a hacer en tus vacaciones, _Russia_? —decide cambiar de tema Inglaterra.

Francia sigue facepalm viendo a Rusia y pensando en lo absolutamente perturbado que esta el pobrecito.

—Creo que voy a ir a ver a _Germaniya_ —piensa Rusia—, o quizás a casa de _China_...

—Pobres —susurra Francia apretando la mano del inglés, que le mira a Francia de reojo.

—¿Te llevas muy bien con _Germany_, verdad? —pregunta a Rusia.

—Claro —Rusia tan feliz—. Es mi _tovarisch_.

—¿Te cuenta cosas de _Italie_?

Rusia se lo piensa.

—_Da_. A veces —asegura sonriendo.

—¿Y qué cosas te cuenta? ¿Algo divertido? —sigue en un tema más manejable mientras el mesero les trae la comida.

—_Net_ —responde mirando su plato—. A veces me cuenta que hace con él o como se siente con él o cosas que _Italiya_ le explica para explicarme cosas.

Francia carraspea e Inglaterra levanta las cejas porque no se imagina a nadie contándole nada a Rusia por... contarle.

—¿Te gusta que te cuente cosas? ¿Es tu mejor amigo?

—_Da_ —responde—. _Prussiya_ es el tuyo, ¿verdad? —le pregunta a Francia, que aprieta la mano de Inglaterra.

—_Espagne_ y él... Los dos son mis mejores amigos, _Oui_.

Inglaterra traga saliva y le suelta la mano para tomar los cubiertos y empezar a comer.

—¿Y a cuál quieres más? —pregunta Rusia. Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo haciéndole un cariño en la pierna antes de subir las manos.

—Mmm... a los dos los quiero mucho. No podría decir a cuál más.

Rusia sonríe.

—¿Y si ambos estuvieran en peligro de muerte, a cual salvarías? —sonrisa de tiburón.

Escalofrío de Francia.

—No podría elegir, trataría de salvarles a ambos. Pero no veo por qué habría de pasar.

Rusia se encoge de hombros y luego mira a Inglaterra.

—¿Y tú?

Inglaterra se queda con un bocado en la boca mirando a Rusia y luego a Francia como si le acabaran de preguntar por la cuadratura del círculo. Francia le mira y sonríe

—_What?_ —pregunta Inglaterra aun descolocado.

—Que ¿quién es tu amigo? —repite Rusia.

Inglaterra baja la vista a su plato y mira a Francia de reojo un momento y luego piensa que de hecho siempre ha sido bastante forever alone.

—No sé... _Japan_, supongo. Y _Switzerland_...

Francia sonríe poniéndole una mano en la espalda, abrazándole un poco. Inglaterra carraspea con eso.

—Es extraño —comenta Rusia.

—¿Qué es lo que es extraño? —pregubta Francia.

—Yo creía que vosotros dos erais mejores amigos —les señala con el cubierto.

Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo y sonríe un poco.

—_What?_ —Inglaterra se tensa—. _Me? Best friend of this ugly frog?_ —se ríe—. _NEVER!_

—Nosotros somos... —se calla al ver la respuesta de Inglaterra.

—Que te quede muy claro _Russia_ —Ingalterra le señala con el cuchillo, seriamente, con media sonrisa de lado—. _He_ —señala a Francia—. _Is my worst enemy in the world, I hate him._

—_Da_... pero como siempre estáis juntos —explica Rusia encogiéndose de hombros—. Tú siempre dices eso _Angliya_, pero...

Francia se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, no sería tan grave en realidad, _Angleterre_.

—_What?_ —Inglaterra les mira a uno y al otro sin poder creerlo.

—Es decir, eres mi peor enemigo también pero eres muchas más cosas que mi peor enemigo.

Inglaterra se sonroja, sin saber cómo interpretar eso, seguramente interpretándolo bien. Francia le sonríe, satisfecho del sonrojo, pasándole un dedo por toda la espina dorsal, quitándolo al final y volviendo a su comida.

El británico tiene un escalofrío y le mira de reojo. El francés le cierra un ojo.

—A todo esto, ¿qué hay de tu carne, míster _gourmet_ solo-yo-sé-cómo-cocinar? —pregunta Inglaterra malicioso a Francia al notar que se ha comido ya buen trozo sin decir nada, cambiando de tema.

Francia se percata de lo mismo y de que ha estado tan embobado con Inglaterra que no se ha enterado.

—Ehhh... Asquerosa —miente sonriendo cínicamente. El inglés frunce el ceño.

—Debe ser, porque conozco personalmente al cocinero y es francés —suelta seguro de si mismo, sonriendo de lado y llevándose un bocado. Francia levanta las cejas

—_Quoi_!_?_

—JA! —le señala con el cubierto y sonríe malignamente.

—¿¡Es en serio!? —se lleva un trozo de carne a la boca y ciertamente no puede decir nada malo.

—Dímelo tú, listo —le reta. Francia parpadea.

—Sería lo más inteligente que podrías hacer, tener a un _chef_ francés en uno de tus mejores restaurantes...

—Y aun así tu valoración es de "asquerosa" así que al final yo tengo razón.

Francia vacila

—No está mal —admite, Inglaterra sonríe triunfante.

—No has dicho eso.

El francés le fulmina con la mirada.

—Tampoco me he quejado antes.

—Quizás tienes la educación suficiente como para no decir si no te preguntan —se encoge de hombros comiéndose su pastel tan feliz.

—¿Ahora me dices educado?

—Llevas todo el día conviviendo conmigo, podría haberte pegado algo —gesto desinteresado y vago con la mano.

—La carne esta buena.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Has cambiado de opinión? —le mira.

—Te estoy dando mi opinión real —se lleva un trozo a la boca.

—Qué curioso, porque el cocinero es francés pero solo está los dias laborables, en fines de semana, tienen subcontratada a una mujer inglesa... —sigue igual de desinteresado.

Francia se atraganta con su trozo de carne e Inglaterra se descojona.

—¡Deja de... Deja de decirme mentiras!

—¡No son mentiras, acepta la realidad!

—¿Cuál realidad? Que sabes hacer una carne asada... Era lo mínimo tras años de enseñarte a cocinar.

—¡Tú no me enseñaste a cocinar! ¡No se puede cocinar contigo! ¡Cada vez que haces algo lo haces diferente! —protesta.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Pues no hay manera de aprender de esa forma —sigue protestando. Rusia les mira y frunce el ceño.

—En conclusión, sabes hacer carne asada —sonríe Francia.

—¡No gracias a ti! —replica Inglaterra.

—Claro que sí... Si lo haces bien cuando cocinamos juntos.

—No me gusta que os peleis hoy —suelta Rusia de pronto.

—_Quoi_? —Francia le mira como so tuviera dos cabezas. Inglaterra también le mira como si de pronto hubiera aparecido de entre una nube de humo.

—Hoy es el día del entente, ya os lo he dicho en casa de _Angliya_. No me gusta que peleéis. Daos un beso —exige. Inglaterra se sonroja.

—No vamos a besarnos cada vez que tu lo digas —replica. Francia sonríe.

—No es cada vez que yo lo diga, es cada vez que peleáis —replica el ruso.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Francia.

—_What?_ —Inglaterra mira a Francia nervioso—. ¿Cómo que por qué no?

—_Oui_, ¿por qué no?

—Pues... pues... —aparta la mirada aun más nervioso—. Porque no.

—¡Esa no es una razón! Dame un beso...

—NO! —exclama escandalizado mirando alrededor que están en público y todo eso.

—_Angliya_ —insiste Rusia con el ceño fruncido. Francia sonríe.

—¡No te sonrías! —protesta Inglaterra—. ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡No tiene sentido!

—Ah, _non_? _Russie_...

Rusia frunce el ceño y mira a Inglaterra empezando a aparecerle el aura violeta y negra alrededor.

Inglaterra traga saliva, acojonadillo, echándose un poco atrás, (mucha saliva, hasta que se queda con la boca seca)

Francia se le acerca sonriendo y el británico se tensa como un palo abriendo los ojos como platos al notar que efectivamente planea hacerlo.

—Cierra los ojos — le pide en un susurro.

Vuelve a tragar saliva, con el corazón acelerado, mirándole fijamente con sus grandes ojos verdes muy abiertos.

—¿Vas a cerrarlos o _non_?

—_What?_ —se desconcentra. Francia se le acerca y le besa bastante firmemente con la boca abierta.

Inglaterra se desconcentra aun más cerrando los ojos y devolviéndole el beso. El francés se tarda un rato en separarse, pero el inglés no tiene ninguna prisa porque además ya le tenía ganas cuando fueron al coche a coser el botón.

Rusia está muy feliz acabándose su plato, pidiendo postre, comiéndoselo, pidiendo café, tomándoselo mirándoles, acabando, pidiendo la cuenta, pagando y finalmente volviéndose a mirarles.

Francia se separa con suavidad. Inglaterra apoya la frente en la suya y respira como si acabara de correr la maratón sin abrir los ojos aun, con los labios hinchados.

—_Angleterre_... _Je_... —susurra e Inglaterra le vuelve a besar esta vez más rápidamente para que no lo diga.

Rusia les aplaude cuando se separan y al inglés le da un triple infarto de miocardio,  
Francia aprieta los ojos y le sonríe a Rusia quien le sonríe de vuelta mientras Inglaterra trata de hacer que la tierra se abra bajo sus pies se abra y se lo trague ahora mismo.

Francia le toma de la mano y se la aprieta.

—Creo que no quiero postre.

Inglaterra da un salto de cinco metros cuando nota la mano de Francia.

—Calma —le susurra el francés.

—¡Suéltame, _bloody_ _bastard_! —grita Inglaterra poniéndose de pie de golpe, tirando su silla por el suelo—. _You!_ —le grita a Rusia—. ¡Tú eres el culpable de esto! ¡Ha sido una terrible humillación y que sepas que lo he detestado! —se vuelve a Francia—. ¡No me ha gustado nada y te odio, idiota! —exclama mientras todo el restaurante le mira por el estropicio que está montando. Francia le mira con los ojos muy abiertos

—¿Qué haces? —susurra.

—_BASTARDS!_ —les grita a los dos y sale corriendo. Rusia parpadea sin entender un pimiento, mirando a Francia, que se mira las manos un poco avergonzado y un instante después mira al ruso sonriendo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Rusia.

—Ya nos vamos —pone su servilleta sobre la mesa.

—Oh —Rusia se levanta—. Bien. ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—Pues no se tu... Yo... Voy afuera.

—Yo voy contigo —Sonrisa.

—Voy... A ir al baño antes. Ahora vengo

—Te espero fuera —responde el ruso.

—Bien —se dirige al baño. Rusia sale y se encuentra a Inglaterra esperando para que le den las llaves del coche.

—_Privet!_ —le saluda tan contento.

—_You!_ —protesta dando un paso atrás, sonrojándose otra vez.

—No sé qué ha pasado, pero _Frantsiya _ahora sale, se ha ido al baño —explica sonriendo.

—¡No quiero saber nada de ese _bastard_! ¡Ni de ti! —grita Inglaterra aun muy nervioso.

—¿Por qué? —ladea la cabeza un poco tristemente.

—Porque no me ha gustado eso que me has hecho hacer, es malo obligar a las personas a hacer cosas —sentencia.

—¿Entonces no vienes con nosotros ahora?

—_Of course_ not! No se ha donde planeáis largaros, pero _France_ está oficialmente desterrado del país y no quiero saber nada de ti, me voy a dormir a un hotel —responde.

—Oh... bueno, creo que me iré a un hotel yo también entonces —responde un poco desanimado cuando le traen por fin las llaves del coche a Inglaterra y sale corriendo.

Francia mientras tanto se arregla un poco en el espejo y llama al inglés pero el teléfono de Inglaterra está apagado, fuera de cobertura... o sigue desmontado por piezas en su bolsillo así que termina por salir un poco decepcionado del baño.

Inglaterra se monta al coche y arranca, tratando de escapar de allí cuanto antes de irse de la ciudad, de la isla, del país y del continente, si hace falta... hace mucho que no visita a Australia.

Francia sale a la calle buscándole a él y a Rusia con la mirada.

Finalmente el inglés, después de recorrer unas cuantas calles a toda velocidad, aparca junto a un embarcadero del Támesis.

Rusia se va a un hotel aleatorio, tan feliz, sin esperar a Francia que hace facepalm fuera del restaurante

—Jo... —susurra sacando un cigarrillo y empezando a caminar.

Inglaterra respira un poco agitadamente aun, sentado en el embarcadero un poco más tranquilo, aun sin poder creer que se haya dejado llevar de esa forma frente a Rusia y a todo el mundo... Se lleva los dedos a los labios relamiéndose un poco y sonrojándose mirando las aguas oscuras del río.

Francia camina, con su sombrero, hacia el río... Porque Inglaterra siempre es atraído por las aguas, enfadado porque le haya dejado así, pensando que TIENE que estar por ahí.

El inglés se cubre la cara con las manos y niega con violencia con la cabeza intentando convencerse a sí mismo que no le ha gustado y ha sido todo por algún maquiavélico plan macabro de Francia, en el que no ha tenido nada que ver lo bien que se ve vestido con ese traje y lo muy sensual que ha sido coserle el botón y lo muy a gusto que se ha quedado después del rapidito del callejón y lo muy harto que está de Rusia todo el día... aun preguntándose cómo es posible que les dijera esas cosas tan infantiles como que no podían pelearse, obligándoles a besarse cada vez que lo hacían... si tuvieran que besarse cada vez que peleaban... se detiene pensándolo y se sonroja aun más.

Francia se pregunta cómo coño es que no le ha detenido o ha salido tras él porque siempre terminan en las mismas con Inglaterra demasiado histérico... ¿Por qué se pondría siempre así? Al final era el aniversario y solo eran besos... ¡ Y tenía pretexto!

Si tenían que besarse cada vez que peleaban casi no les iba a dar tiempo de hacer nada más. Además una cosa era un... besito, como decía Francia, recuerda con un escalofrío y otra muy diferente era lo que había pasado en el _bloody_ restaurante.

Y al final además bien que al inglés le gustaba aunque dijera que no pero una es decirlo así en grititos pequeños y otra era insistir frente a todo un restaurante a grito pelado cuando nadie más los Había visto. Caminando entonces termina por empezar a recorrer la ribera del Támesis cerca de donde esta Inglaterra sin saberlo ya que este solo ha dado unas vueltas, no se ha ido al otro lado de la ciudad.

Acaba por volver a cubrirse la cara, sus ojos verdes y sus grandes cejas con las manos, dando patadas histéricamente al aire.

A la orilla del Támesis, Francia se detiene y empieza a silbar padam padam lo más alto que puede, cuando Inglaterra oye la canción se descubre la cara buscando de dónde proviene, sin poder creer que le haya encontrado, tratando de buscar una ruta de escape.

Mientras el francés sigue silbando un poco más, esperando que le responda con algo, dado que ni siquiera sabe si está ahí por culpa de la niebla.

Como la iluminación artificial de la zona es débil para desalentar a acercarse al río peligroso en la noche, el inglés puede intuir un par de figuras, pero no puede estar seguro de cual se trata de sus pesadillas, ni siquiera si es realmente él. Se pone en pie de manera calmada.

Francia se calla, pensando que quizás se ha equivocado... tratando de ver en la oscuridad.

Y por un momento, el británico se detiene a si mismo, pensando en si de verdad DE VERDAD prefiere pasarse la noche huyendo o darle una oportunidad a una sombra que quizás no sea ni siquiera. Solo para que se acerque con él y vuelva a abrazarle y se le pase la angustia. Piensa que después de todo, si no es, puede... fingir que solo le apetecía.

—No creas que te estoy buscando en la oscuridad... —indica el francés a la oscuridad.

El inglés e queda paralizado al oír eso, perdiendo su seguridad y desmoronandosele su coartada mental.

—Pero es desquiciante lo que haces... Yo... —discursa—. Y estoy aquí hablando con un "_bloody_" río, si estuvieras ya me habrías dicho algo.

Inglaterra se muerde el labio, porque de hecho, le interesa oír el resto de las cosas que Francia pueda pensar en voz alta, así que se mantiene lo más inmóvil que puede, esperando a ver si sigue antes de decidir si intervenir o no.

—Y no puedo creer que seas tan idiota como para irte en nuestro _anniversaire_ ¡yo pensé que estarías en el baño!

Traga saliva y baja la vista avergonzado, sonrojándose un poco por eso de "su aniversario" que Francia lleva todo el día diciendo, a pesar de que él le recuerda a todo el mundo que es el aniversario del entente... y luego recuerda todo eso de la ilusión y se siente un poquito mal.

—Bien, vale... No estás aquí y tu teléfono no sirve y sepa dios dónde _merde_ estás —se sienta en la orilla del río y prende un cigarrillo—. Todo ha salido mal hoy...

Hace los ojos en blanco, se acerca, se sienta a su lado y le quita el cigarrillo.

—Tosser.

Es el turno de Francia de tener un infarto. Inglaterra se espera tranquilamente fumándose su cigarrillo, a que se le pase el susto y después le abrace con fuerza llenándolo de besos

—¡EH! —protesta alejando el cigarro para que no se queme, asustándose un poco.

—¡ERES EL REY DE LOS IMBÉCILES! —le riñe.

—_What_? —protesta.

—¡Me gritaste frente a todos! —golpe en el pecho.

—¡Tú me besaste frente a todos! —replica.

—No es lo mismo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¡Lo tuyo es treinta veces peor!

—¿Perdona?

—_Of course_!

—¿Peor cómo?

—¡Mucho peor! ¡Mucho más humillante!

—¿Perdona? ¿Desde cuándo es humillante que alguien te demuestre que te quiere?

Inglaterra se sonroja mucho.

—Es mucho más humillante que alguien te grite lo mucho que te odia y que eres un bastardo.

—Yo preferiría los gritos —susurra medio regañado.

—Eres un idiota entonces —susurra de vuelta mirando al rio, el inglés mueve las piernas que le cuelgan—. Aunque me has besado muy...

Inglaterra le mira de reojo horrorizado, rezando para que no hable de eso, Francia se ríe, así que el británico frunce el ceño y le empuja de lado.

El francés recarga la cabeza en su hombro.

—Logramos deshacernos de Rusia

—Le dije que me iba a un hotel y que te echaba del país, dijo que él iría a uno también... por la reina! Se puso aplaudir —se lamenta.

—¡No seas tonto! _Oui_, que aplauda... Él nunca va a conseguir algo así —le toma la mano.

Inglaterra traga saliva y vuelve a hacer un movimiento parecido al que hizo en la opera, levantando la mano de Francia, pero esta vez, haciendo que sea él quien se apoye en su axila, pasando el brazo por encima de la cabeza del francés apoyándolo en su hombro, sin soltarle la mano. Francia se deja hacer acurrucándose.

—¿Y ahora qué? —susurra

—_I don't know..._

—Yo había pensado en un bote por el río, pero...

—¿A estas horas? —le mira de reojo.

—No lo había pensado bien, ni con tres meses de anticipación—confiesa. Inglaterra se lo piensa por un par de segundos.

—Puedo conseguir un bote — asegura.

—Yo quiero hacer ahora algo que tú quieras. Realmente no me importa que sea ir a un hotel a... Estar —le mira sonriendo.

—Yo... —suspira y vacila. Francia le sonríe .

—¿Quieres... ir a un hotel? ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? ¿Quieres ir a la embajada? ¿Quieres quedarnos aquí?

—En realidad llevo todo el día haciendo exactamente lo que me apetece —confiesa en un susurro.

—Llevas todo el día haciendo lo que yo he... —le mira sin entender bien. Inglaterra le aprieta un poco contra si sin decir nada y Francia sonríe conmovido apretando su cara contra el pecho del británico, que carraspea un poco sonrojado.

—Quizás podamos ir a... Un hotel entonces. Tengo interes en expresar ciertas cosas que no he podido decirte a lo largo del día.

El inglés parpadea y le mira, el francés le sonríe.  
—Sabes a qué me refiero...

Aparta la mirada verde nervioso. Así que el de ojos azules se ríe levantando la cara y dándole un beso en la mejilla. El menor se sonroja otra vez, abriendo los ojos como platos y tensando la espalda.

—Llevas todo el día sabiendo en que va a concluir ¿y aun así te pones nervioso?

—_Bollocks_ —aprieta los ojos—. No estoy nervioso —miente.

—No me digas... Si tienes la espalda todo lo tensa que la puedes tener.

—¡No es verdad!

—Claro que sí, _cher_... Y no sé por qué, después de lo del callejón... —le pica y el inglés se revuelve.

—Porque no quiero que eso pase y estoy intentando buscar la manera de escaparme.

Francia le mira a los ojos, pero él aparta la mirada para que no vea que miente.

—Dímelo una vez más y me lo voy a empezar a creer...

—No quiero que pase —al filo de lo imposible, el francés parpadea separándose un poquito y el inglés se tensa muchísimo más.

—Es un poco cruel que hagas eso, cierra la boca mejor...

Inglaterra se queda unos instantes con la boca abierta y finalmente decide cerrarla mirándose los pies... empieza a llover un poco.

Francia le da un empujón hombro con hombro

—Tienes mucha suerte, _Angleterre_...

—Y tu mucho morro —responde sonriendo de ladito, soltándole y poniéndose de pie.

—¡Nunca he dicho que no! —se ríe un poco y se levanta también.

El inglés mira el cielo que cada vez caen gotas más gordas, sujetándose el sombrero y se dirige al coche. El francés le sigue silbando padam padam

—No deja de sorprenderme que te haya encontrado...

Inglaterra se incomoda.

—Y dices que yo tengo suerte, JA!

—Querías que te encontrara.

El inglés le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque en realidad, si le ha gustado que le encontrara aun sin pistas.

—Si hubiera querido que me encontraras no me hubiera ido —miente subiéndose al coche.

—Entonces soy una plaga para ti, pobrecito —sonríe encantador y se sube al coche

—Una epidemia más bien, un Holocausto... —exagera prendiendo el motor, sonriendo.

—Entonces estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo, _cher_.

—Eh, eh, eh... No discutas conmigo ni me hagas enfadar que hoy es el día del entente y vas a tener que besarme —amenaza medio descojonado, aun sin poder creer lo que Rusia les ha hecho todo el día. Francia se ríe.

—¿Qué coño le pasa a _Russie_? ¡Está demente, por completo, que cosa con eso de haber comido carne humana!

—¡Y yo que sé! ¡Está muy mal de la cabeza! Y si no lo de sus amigos...

—Y deja de decirle el día del Entente —le da un golpe en la cabeza.

—_Shut up_! ¡Le digo como quiero, _frog_! —le da un golpe en el brazo—. Y no me ataques que estoy conduciendo.

Francia se ríe.

—¡Es día de NUESTRO _anniversaire_!

—¡_Entente Day! ¡Entente Day! ¡Entente Day!_ —canturrea infantilmente riéndose y Francia se ríe más.

—Eres tonto

—No tanto como tú.

—Sí que eres tanto como yo ¿sabes?

—No, tú eres más tonto y feo que yo... _What?_ —pregunta.

—Si nos besáramos cada vez que peleamos...

Inglaterra le mira de reojo tragando saliva, callándose.

—Pasaríamos la vida haciendo solo DOS cosas, lo pensaste... Seguro —risita. Abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja, mirándole solo un segundo y volviéndose luego al tránsito.

—Of course not!

—¡Pero si tu sabes que peleamos todo el tiempo!

—Pero no lo había pensado —miente por supuesto—. Además, en caso de que fuera... Ley o algo así, obviamente pasaría a simplemente dejar de hablarte.

Francia abre la boca cómicamente, Inglaterra le imita la expresión con burla.

—Eres un idiota. ¿Cómo vas a dejar de hablarme?

El inglés hace un gesto como cerrándose la cremallera sobre los labios sonriendo un poco aun.

—Ah, ¿ahora vas a dejar de hablarme?

Se encoge de hombros con un medio gesto afirmativo, con la barbilla levantada, estirado.

—Vamos a ver que tanto aguantas... —suspira y sonríe maquiavélico.

Inglaterra entrecierra los ojos y levanta las cejas como aceptando el reto. Automáticamente se tensa un poquito poniéndose nervioso con esa sonrisa, mirándole de reojo.

—Me encanta que te sonrojes —Francia le toca la mejilla.

El inglés parpadea y por supuesto se sonroja, levantando las cejas... Y luego negando desinteresdamente.

—Y como me besas aunque digas que no me quieres, con ansias...

Se sonroja aun mas y trata de taparle la boca mientras conduce. Francia le muerde un dedo.

—Y no quiero hablar de todos los sonidos que haces en la cama de manera inevitable.

—Au! —protesta apartando el dedo y empezando a aparcar en el Parking del Ritz en Green Park. Cuando oye eso se vuelve a mirarle incrédulo.

—_Quoi_? Son un montón de ruiditos hermosos y tiernos —sonrisa malévola.

Niega con la cabeza violentamente intentando taparle la boca con las dos manos otra vez. Francia se ríe a carcajadas impidiendo que le tape la boca.

—Pídeme que me calle y lo haré... Si no te puedo explicar sobre las caras que haces cuando te pene... —le interrumpe con un beso y Francia corresponde. UK3 - FR2

Inglaterra se separa al final y después de unos instantes de reconexión neuronal, levanta un dedo y le señala de forma amenazante, abriendo la puerta del coche para bajarse.

—Uuuy... Terror! —se baja Francia sonriendo de su lado

—Jum! —suelta asintiendo con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, los ojos cerrados y la sonrisita escapándosele. Cierra el coche y se dirige al ascensor para subir al hall. El francés le abraza por la espalda.

—Este es un excelente momento para recordar todas las cosas que hago mejor que tu...

—Eh! —protesta por el abrazo intentando soltarse, por que técnicamente está prohibido que le toque si no le habla, venga, es de cajón, el francés le besa el cuello con un lametazo como respuesta y el inglés tiembla y se sonroja, tensándose.

—Yo soy mejor que tu en toooooodo —declara.

—¡JA! —suelta sin poder contenerse.

—¡Hablaste!

Niega con la cabeza violentamente.

—Soy mejor que tú en la cocina, me visto mejor, tengo más dinero, soy mejor caballero—sonríe.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo con los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas levantadas, con cara de incredulidad, levanta una mano y empieza a abrir y cerrar los dedos como si fueran una boca haciendo "blablabla" sin pronunciar sonido alguno.

—Y qué decir de la cocina —sigue "ignorándole" aunque sonríe con la expresión y el gesto.

El británico hace los ojos en blanco mientras el francés piensa unos segundos.

El ascensor se detiene e Inglaterra sale de él levantando las cejas mirándole pensar, con una sonrisa de triunfo en plan "no se te ocurre nada más" Francia le sigue arrugando la nariz.

—Quisiera un cuarto individual— pide el de ojos verdes cuando se acerca al mostrador, con la barbilla levantada.

—Mi esposo y yo queremos un cuarto individual —corrige Francia—. ¿Sabe?, cama pequeña, dormimos más cerca —le abraza.

* * *

_¿Se atraganta o no se atraganta?_


	8. Chapter 8

—Mi esposo y yo queremos un cuarto individual —corrige Francia—. ¿Sabe?, cama pequeña, dormimos más cerca —le abraza.

—_What?_ —Inglaterra se atraganta con una taza de té que ni siquiera está tomando. Francia sonríe maligno.

—Claro que con una cama grande podríamos hacer el _amour_ de una manera más cómoda... Queremos un cuarto con cama grande_, s'il vous plait_.

—Disculpe, no conozco de nada a este hombre —sigue Inglaterra para la recepcionista, alejándose de Francia.

—¿Cómo no vas a conocerme? —se dirige a la recepcionista—, nos casamos en la playa, a la orilla del mar, le declare mi _amour_ incondicional.

Inglaterra tiembla un poco, echándose para atrás, mirándole en pánico, sin poder creer que esté diciendo esas cosas.

—_Miss, please..._

—Denos un cuarto para dos —saca Francia la tarjeta—. e ignore a mi marido, le gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas, ahora intentara convencerla de que estoy loco o algo.

—_Miss_... créame, no le he visto en mi vida —asegura Inglaterra mirándola a los ojos lo más seriamente que puede. La recepcionista les mira a ambos sin saber qué hacer.

—Puedo ofrecerles un cuarto individual a usted y uno doble a usted —responde ella agobiada.

—¿Cómo puede suponer que mi esposo y yo dormiremos en cuartos separados en nuestras vacaciones a _London, mademoiselle_? Queremos un cuarto.

—No estoy de vacaciones en _London_, _I'm a perfect Englishman, miss_ —responde el inglés cerrando su acento y exagerándolo.

—Nadie ha dicho que no seas inglés, _mon amour_, solo que como es obvio no vivimos en _London_ o no estarías durmiendo en un hotel. Un cuarto, a nombre de _Mr._ and _Mr... Ehh... Kirkland_ —se inventa el primer nombre que se le viene a la cabeza.

—_Of course I do!_ Porque mi casa está siendo... eh... fumigada —vacila inventandose—, _Miss, I live in the bloody Nothing Hill._

—_Love_, no le expliques a la mujer sobre nuestros problemas maritales, estoy seguro de que no quiere saberlos...

La recepcionista levanta una ceja con la vacilación, tendiendo la mano hacia Francia que le entrega su tarjeta.

—¿A usted le parece que fumigar una casa son problemas maritales? _Bollocks! This man is absolutely mad! And I'm completely straight_

Francia se ríe a carcajada LIMPIA.

—_Mais oui, mais oui._ Se te nota, con tus bordados y tus unicornios —mira a la mujer—. En días como hoy me pregunto cómo es que me casé, pero luego recuerdo lo mucho que le amo y... Pfff... Lo olvido por completo.

Inglaterra vuelve a sonrojarse.

—_Miss_, le ruego que le detenga —suplica.

—_I'm sorry, sir_, quizás pueda _decírselo_ usted mismo —responde ella mientras hace el trámite de la habitación. Francia sonríe y le mira.

—Anda, _mon amour_, detenme para que podamos ir a nuestro cuarto a hacer el _amour_ toda la noche.

Inglaterra mira a Francia y cuando dice eso vuelve a sonrojarse. Frunce el ceño y se vuelve a la recepcionista.

—Recordaré su nombre y su incompetencia para el reportaje que voy a escribir sobre este establecimiento —sentencia mirándola y luego se cruza de brazos yéndose a la puerta mientras la chica le entrega dos llaves a Francia.

—Discúlpele, está un poco tenso porque es nuestro _anniversaire_ y... Le da una poca de vergüenza que le haya traído a un hotel pero pensé que era más _romantique_ —le excusa con la recepcionista, que mira a Inglaterra preocupada y luego mira a Francia de reojo—. ¿Podría enviarme la mejor _Champagne_ que tenga a la habitación, junto con un enorme _bouquet de rosas_? —pregunta bajando el tono .

—_Of... of course_ —asegura ella viendo al inglés salir del hotel sujetándose el sombrero. Francia toma las llaves y sale corriendo del hotel.

Inglaterra está en la puerta, escondido tras la planta. Francia no lo ve y sale hasta la calle medio trotando, esperando verle caminando de espaldas.

Inglaterra le mira desde ahí, escondiéndose más, medio descojonado y se cuela de nuevo en el hotel.

Francia facepalm al no verlo por ningún lado. Se acerca al botones de la puerta.

—Un caballero con sombrero como este salió por aquí hace un segundo. ¿Ha visto a donde se fue?

—Ah... yes —sale de sus pensamientos—. Estaba... —gira sobre si mismo buscándole.

Francia le mira un poquito ansioso.

—_Oui_?

—_I don't know_ —se encoge de hombros—, estaba aquí hace un momento.

—_Merde_... —suelta entre dientes mirando a un lado y otro de la calle.

Inlgaterra se acerca a la recepcionista, bastante sonrojado le pide el numero de la habitación de Francia y la llave, disculpándose por la broma... al final toma el ascensor.

—¿Está seguro de que no lo vio irse? ¿Solo lo vio aquí y luego ya no lo vio?

—_I'm sorry, sir_, no sabría decirle, hace un momento apareció un taxi y tuve que ocuparme de las maletas —explica.

El francés gruñe un poco entrando al hotel, acercándose a otro botones adentro y volviendo a hacerle la misma pregunta.

Entretanto a un muy turbado Inglaterra, al ver el bouquet de rosas, se le ocurre descabezar algunas, esparcirlas por el cuarto y esperar a Francia desnudo pensando que eso es lo que haría Francia... Acaba metido en el armario dándose golpes contra la pared de la sola idea.

El otro botones le hace un par de preguntas para saber exactamente a quien se refiere y le indica a Francia para que se dirija al bar del hotel.

Francia sonríe, muy feliz, dándole al hombre un billete, poniéndose el sombrero y encaminándose al bar, de mejor humor, admirándose en un espejo antes de entrar por las puertas.

Inglaterra tarda unos minutos en convencerse, se pasa una mano por el pelo muy nervioso, decide que vale, pero que le va a esperar dentro de la cama y cubierto hasta las orejas, así que hace el rollo de las flores, abre el champagne, se toma casi un cuarto de botella a morro, se desnuda y se mete en la cama.

En el bar hay otro hombre con un sombrero de copa y un Frac, fumando un puro y viendo un partido de futbol en la televisión, tiene como sesenta años y es gordo.

—_Meeeerde!_ —protesta Francia fulminando al botones en su camino de regreso refunfuñando (muy a la inglesa), se gira a la recepcionista y se muerde el labio pensando en si ir o no ir a preguntarle. Es decir... Inglaterra tiene que volver tarde o temprano, supone

El botones le sonríe sin enterarse y en ese momento, sin verle, la recepcionista, se mete al despacho porque alguien llama por teléfono.

—País de gente _imbecile_... —susurra Francia por lo bajo yendo al elevador y pensando que ya pedirá Inglaterra las llaves o la pasará solo en la noche, él al menos tiene Champagne y rosas y... Ya está bueno de estarle buscando por medio Londres, así que se encamina al cuarto.

Inglaterra trata de calmarse metido dentro de la cama, dando un SALTO a cada mínimo ruido que oye, histericolosoperdido, cubriéndose la cabeza, pensando que esto es un error, que se va a burlar de él, luchando contra sí mismo para no meterse dentro del armario y no acabarse el champagne y el mini-bar él solo... preguntándose si no sería mejor drogarse y quedarse dormido, o escapar por la ventana o... COMO PUDO DECIRLE A LA RECIPCIONISTA QUE ERAN MATRIMONIO hunde la cara en sus manos aun recordando la sonrisita que ha hecho ella cuando le ha dicho que era todo una broma.

Mientras Francia se pasa todo el camino protestando sobre los motivos por los que Inglaterra es idiota y como es que él no dijo nada malo que le mereciera otra vez que le dijera ahora hasta que no lo conocía.

Además de que era evidente que todo era una broma entre ellos, aunque la señorita se lo creyera y tampoco era una broma tan terrible, venga, solo le había dicho que era matrimonio, eso debía ser menos vergonzoso que decirle que era su pareja del día o algo. Por fin mete la llave en la puerta pensando que él es la peor víctima del tsunderismo que hay y que el inglés no merece pasar la noche a su lado si no quiere... JUM!

A Inglaterra le da un infarto cuando oye las llaves y se queda paralizado dentro de las sábanas, hecho bolita. Francia se quita el saco sin prender la luz, echándolo sobre la cama y yendo directamente a la champagne

Inglaterra se hace más bolita al notar la chaqueta encima suyo, apretando los ojos y cada vez lamentándose más por haber hecho esto y ahora no poder escaparse.

El francés bufa y se sienta en la cama aun sin notarle, dándose cuenta de que la Champagne esta abierta y que va a tener que hablarles muy seriamente en la mañana para indicarles que la champagne se entrega CERRADA. Se quita el sombrero y suspira.

Inglaterra tiembla pensando que quizás podría darle un susto de muerte, dejarlo atontado y luego escaparse para siempre jamás a algún lugar donde nadie le conociera... hace tiempo que no visita a Australia, vuelve a recordar.

El francés le da un trago a la botella directamente, rompiendo todas sus reglas de etiqueta y se echa de espaldas en la cama.

E Inglaterra da un salto, del susto sin esperarse eso, abriendo los ojos como platos y saliendo de sus pensamientos, bajo la sábana.

—Ah! —protesta. Francia tiene un infarto pero esta vez solo suelta un grito ahogado y aprieta los ojos.

—A-_Angleterre_?

Se lleva las manos a la boca tapándosela, porque se supone que no puede hablarle, pensando que esto es definitivamente un desastre y él siempre tiene mala suerte y que ni siquiera sabe como se le ha ocurrido meterse en esto... y que a Francia le habría salido mucho mejor y que él no sirve para esta clase de cosas.

Después del ataque inicial el francés se relaja un poco sin moverse aun.

—O eres tu o... estoy en serios problemas. Tienes que ser tú —susurra.

—No levantes la sábana —pide sin poder evitarlo, pensando que esto ya es bastante ridículo.

—_Je t'aime_ —suelta, el inglés vuelve a quedarse paralizado sin entender un pimiento.

Francia sigue sin moverse mientras el menor traga saliva y decide bajar las sábanas hasta descubrirse los ojos para verle.

—_Are you ok?_ —pregunta un poco preocupado.

—Estaba enfadado.

—Solo era una broma —responde bajando la vista.

—Lo es al saber que estás aquí... —abre los ojos y le mira, sonriendo.

Inglaterra se sonroja, temblando un poco.

—Eres un tonto —declara ahora de buen humor.

—No más que tú —replica. Francia le mira y sonríe, levantándose y poniendo la champaña en la mesita. En cuanto se levanta, el inglés se pone más nervioso, tomando las sábanas con fuerza.

—Prende la luz

Inglaterra se sonroja más, vacilando. Se estira en la cama como si no pasara nada, cubierto hasta la nariz.

—Creo que voy a dormir —decide.

—Creo que vas a dejar de hacerte el idiota y prender la luz para ver claramente como me quito la ropa.

Vacila más, pensando en el cuarto lleno de rosas y en su ropa sobre la silla... que Francia no debe haber visto, pero seguro notará cuando encienda la luz.

—Es eso o sales de la cama, desnudo como estas —infiere por todo lo tapado que esta—. Y me la quitas.

—_What?_ —le mira abriendo mucho los ojos. El francés le sonríe mirándole por encima del hombro.

Traga saliva nervioso y saca un brazo desnudo buscando el interruptor en la mesilla y notando que está al otro lado, así que tiene que salir igual de la cama.

Francia le mira sonriendo, terminando de desabotonarse la camisa. Se gira por completo a mirarle.

—Yo... no... no llego al interruptor —responde metiendo de nuevo el brazo, sujetando las sábanas. El francés se acerca a la cama lentamente sonriendo.

—Entonces no puedes prender la luz porque no alcanzas? _Mmm cher_, de ser así no hubieras nunca llegado a ningún lado.

A Inglaterra se le acelera el corazón, mirándole. Francia se agacha y prende la lámpara de golpe.

El de ojos verdes se hunde más en las sabanas, cubriéndose hasta encima de la nariz.

—¿No vas a verlo? Planeaba hacerte un _striptease_ decente —camina hasta la silla que está en el cuarto.

Se sonroja mirándole por encima del borde de la sabana

Le cierra un ojo y gira la silla... Tomando su pañuelo del cuello y lanzándoselo. Inglaterra empieza a sangrar desde ya y ni hablemos de los otros problemas, pero como está cubierto con las sábanas, no se nota.

—¡Rosas! —levanta las cejas al notarlo y sonríe, pasando una pierna por encima de la silla, sentándose en ella de caballito y admirando el resto del cuarto.

Aprieta sus verdes ojos arrepintiéndose de eso, escondiendo la cabeza para limpiarse la nariz disimuladamente bajo las sábanas.

—Veo que te he enseñado bien, _mon amour_ —indica levantándose de la silla, subiendo un pie en ella, abriéndose la camisa de espaldas al inglés, lentamente

—¿Enseñarme bien? —pregunta volviendo a solo los ojos para mirarle.

—_Oui_, las finas artes de la seducción —se quita la camisa del todo y la lanza a la cama. El que está dentro la mira poniéndose nervioso de nuevo.

—Yo,... eso estaba así cuando llegué.

Le mira de reojo

—Mmmm ¿y tú también estabas desnudo, _non_? No me engañas —se gira a él y se quita el cinturón de un solo tirón.

La mirada verde se desvía, con culpabilidad... hasta que dice eso y cuando va a replicar algo, se queda callado por el cinturón.

Francia se abre el botón del pantalón, bajándoselo un poco hasta que se le ven los huesos de la cadera, toma su sombrero de encima de la cama y le sonríe, poniéndoselo en la cabeza.

Inglaterra no se atreve a parpadear siquiera, pero suelta las sábanas llevándose las manos a las regiones vitales para intentar calmarse un poco.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —pregunta lamiéndose los labios un poco obscenamente.

Empieza asintiendo un poco y rápidamente niega con violencia, pero sin cerrar los ojos y las sabanas se le bajan un poco de manera que se le ve la nariz, sangrando. Francia sonríe un poquito y le cierra un ojo

—Eso veo... —le da la espalda y se baja los pantalones lentamente mostrándole todo lo mostrable.

Inglaterra e limpia el sudor con una mano, muy, muy nervioso, con la respiración muy a_git_ada y el corazón acelerado.

Francia se quita el sombrero y se lo coloca estratégicamente en las regiones vitales. Se gira a él.

El británico decide cubrirse la cara con las manos, histericolocoperdido.

—Te crees muy listo pero ahora soy inmune a ti.

Francia se pasa las manos por el pelo con el sombrero colgado ahí.

—Inmune a mi... Ya veo. Has batido las sábanas con sangre...

—_Shut up_!

El de ojos azules camina a la cama con cuidado sin tirar el sombrero, sonríe. El menor tiembla sin saber qué pasa, aun con las manos cubriéndose la cara.

—Tengo algo debajo del sombrero que es tuyo...

Entreabre un poco los dedos para mirarle a través de ellos y le ve sonreir, así que se sonroja y sangra más, apretando de nuevo los ojos al notar a qué se refiere.

—_Bloody_ hell, como le detesto, _Mister French Republic_ —se lamenta.

—Con esa hemorragia nasal puedo apostar a que no me detestas.

—Perderías la apuesta de una manera dramática.

—¿Cual apuesta?

—Si apostaras a que no lo hago.

—Bueno puede que me detestes también... ¿Vas a quitarme el sombrero o _non_?

Entre abre los dedos otra vez mirándole y se descubre un lado de la cara, estirando un brazo absolutamente tembloroso, hacia él.

Francia sonríe, acercándose un poco a él.

—Entre más pronto hagamos esto, más pronto haremos lo siguiente.

Inglaterra traga saliva y levanta la vista sosteniéndole la mirada mientras toma el sombrero lentamente. Suspira para intentar calmarse.

—A qué tanta prisa... _darling_ —susurra lentamente, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado.

—Pues... No puedes esperar acostarte ahí y verte adorable... y que yo no esté ansioso de meterme contigo, especialmente después del besito...

Inglaterra tiembla otra vez, perdiendo su seguridad un poco, aun sosteniéndole la mirada.

—¿Cuál besito?

Francia se hinca en la cama.

—El que me diste en la _Tour Eiffel._

El británico se queda mudo con el sombrero en la mano en una posición súper rara una vez Francia se mueve.

—_Champagne?_

—Me he bebido casi todo lo que falta —confiesa. Francia se sienta junto a él y le pasa una mano por el pelo cuando deja caer el sombrero al suelo.

El mayor se recuesta en la cama sobre el en un solo movimiento, con las cobijas en medio. el menor sigue sosteniéndole la mirada, escondiendo los brazos dentro y tratando de cubrirse de nuevo hasta la nariz, notándolas llenas de sangre.

—Hey, hey...—susurra—. Tranquilo..

Francia se quita las cobijas para ver su cara e Inglaterra se tensa un poco más, soltándolas.

—_Bon_ _anniversaire_... —sonríe. El inglés vacila un momento y luego sonríe un poquito, sinceramente.

—_Happy anniversary_ —susurra en respuesta. Francia suelta el aire por la nariz y se relaja un poco, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Ha sido un día espectacular, _merci_ por compartirlo conmigo...

—No seas empalagoso —"protesta" sonriendo más y se incorpora un poco, empujándole de los hombros. El francés "hace morritos" dejando que le empuje para acabar los dos sentados, mirándole fijamente y sonríendo de lado.

—Con el tiempo que te tomaste para organizarlo y con todo lo ilusionado que estabas, pues no era difícil.

—_Tais-toi!_ —le empuja del hombro bajando la mirada.

—Es algo que ha notado hasta _Russia_, él mismo te ha dicho de lo mucho que sonreías y que parecías completamente encantado de que esto estuviera pasando —continua. Francia parpadea, mirándose las manos.

—Tú estas igual... _Non_?

—Y no solo eso, no solo preparaste el caballo desde hace un montón, vi las entradas de la ópera, no sabías que ópera íbamos a ver porque en la entrada no lo ponía, por que las compraste antes de que estuviera siquiera los próximos estrenos —sigue acusándole sin contestar a eso. El mayor traga saliva incomodo.

—Y que con... eso, siempre me regañas por no ser previsor, _non_? Ya te dije que... Fue mi secretaria.

—No solo eso, el traje... tu traje Luis XVI, te iba perfectamente a medida, pero estaba absolutamente nuevo, los rebordes dorados y los botones... no tenía NADA desgastado, es imposible que fuera un traje de esa época, te lo hiciste expresamente, te lo hiciste a medida... y podría apostar que algunas cosas las cosiste tú mismo —sigue deduciendo señalándole con el dedo y sonriendo de lado.

Suspira, mordiéndose el labio y sonrojándose un poco de nuevo.

—¿Y qué si hice todas esas cosas? —murmura —. ¿Crees que es estúpido?

—Eso no pudo hacerlo tu secretaria —sentencia—. Creo que no lo hiciste para seducirme a mi o nadie más, creo que lo hiciste para seducirte a ti, porque te gusta pensar en esto y querías que todo saliera bien, no por impresionarme, por ti, tú querías esto, esto te gusta por ello mismo —añade.

—¿Para... Seducirme a _mí_? —le mira a los ojos por primera vez sin entender. El inglés asiente.

—No hiciste esto para agradarme a mí, lo hiciste por que a ti te gusta, como cocinar, como seducir... yo no soy el objetivo, soy el resultado.

Francia parpadea.

—Si lo hice para agradarte, claro que lo hice para agradarte —un poco herido por esa conclusión.

—No... —sonríe—. Es decir, es posible que TAMBIÉN fuera por eso, ¡pero además estabas tratando de gustarte a ti mismo! cuando seduces a los demás, tu no esperas ser seducido en el proceso, ¡pero esta vez si querías serlo!

—Pues claro que quería serlo... ¡Es el mejor día del año, no solo para ti, sino para mí!

—Es el mejor día del año —repite sonriendo.

—No es tu cumpleaños, me hace ilusión por los dos... Todo tiene que salir perfecto —le acaricia la mejilla y sonríe por la declaración.

—Te hace más ilusión que tu cumpleaños —explica. Francia le mira a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga...?

Inglaterra sonríe.

—Me haces sentir un poco...

—¿Aja? —le insta a hablar.

—Patético —sonríe avergonzadillo

—Es bueno saber que sabes cómo sonrojarte —asegura.

—Tú eres tonto, deberías estar igual de ilusionado que yo —protesta sin pensar en lo que dice.

—¿Querrías que lo estuviera? —pregunta.

Francia se muerde el labio con la confirmación absoluta de que no lo está e Inglaterra sonríe más.

—Pues... No... No es algo que yo pueda... —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—No he dicho si puedes, he dicho si quieres... nadie te impide desear —explica.

—No sé qué te hace suponer que te voy a contestar eso —admite desviando la mirada.

—Ya lo has hecho —sonríe más acercándose más a él.

—Ash... —protesta demasiado expuesto de repente.

Inglaterra se ríe

—No es necesario que te burles de mi si te parezco estúpido —se hace un poco más atrás.

—No lo hago por que sea necesario —se le acerca más.

Francia le mira y traga saliva.

—La pregunta es, ¿no sería más lógico que te hiciera ilusión algún día más del estilo San Valentín?

—¿Qué te importa a ti lo que me haga ilusión o no? —responde más ácido esta vez porque si le hace más ilusión que todo lo demas, y al parecer es el único.

Inglaterra termina de rodillas, acercándosele para buscarle el cuello. Francia le mira a los ojos por primera vez en un rato.

—No tienes que ser cruel...

—¿Cruel? —se detiene echándose un poco atrás.

—Pues... Burlarte porque estoy ilusionado es poco amable.

—Excepto si resulta que las burlas no son porque te ilusiona, si no porque no te das cuenta que es normal que lo haga —sonríe mirándole. El francés levanta las cejas.

—Como es que te parece normal si a ti no te... ¿Lo normal es que _France_ esté ilusionado? Cher... No sé si tienes o no ojos en la cara, pero yo no hago estas cosas así por los demás.

—Lo sé, ese es mi regalo —asegura muy orgulloso.

—Perdona? —pregunta descolocado, bravo Inglaterra... Has confundido a Francia.

—Verás...—se sienta y aparta la vista—. Esto... no es el día de los enamorados o del amor, que se supone debería ser el día favorito del país del amor —le mira.

Le mira con sus bonitos ojos azules, escuchándole atentamente.

—El día de San Valentín es el día para celebrar el amor... independientemente de con quién lo profeses en ese momento. Este día es lo contrario. Es el día de celebrar la relación que haya entre nosotros, sea de odio, de indiferencia o de... —traga saliva—. Amor.

Francia sonríe.

—¿Y tú crees que yo podría preferir pasar un día de amor con cualquiera? Cher...

—Por eso este es mi regalo —explica un poco sonrojadillo.

El francés le da un beso en la mejilla, abrazándole y él se deja, claro.

—No se me ocurre nada que decirte más que cosas empalagosas, _Angleterre_ —le susurra al oído.

—Y eso es por lo que a mí no me ilusiona —responde apartando la mirada.

—¿No te hace ilusión porque a mí me la hace?

—No me hace ilusión por que solo dices cosas empalagosas —responde para picarle. Francia cierra la boca.

—Mmmm... Pues es que digo lo que siento y yo... Ash —protesta e Inglaterra le besa y punto.

Y Francia… Francia le corresponde.

* * *

_C'est fini!_

_Tres meses más tarde, y solo ocho capítulos después…aquí está. Gracias a todos los que tuvieron la paciencia para llegar hasta aquí._


End file.
